Find Your Magic Man
by blackwand84
Summary: Terese Jones is college student who can't keep her head out of her favorite books. A chance encounter with an unusual classmate sends her right into the thick of the story, and she must determine how much her presence should influence the plot. Later chapters will earn the M rating, so be warned!
1. The Green Stone

_Here it is, proof that once I get a story idea in my head I really can't ignore it until I get it put on the page... and more proof that I really have no attention span whatsoever. I will be updating my other stories soon, but I just couldn't resist putting up the first few chapters of this one. It is set during the books, and is basically based on my favorite little daydream. I'm not a college student, I'm a housewife... but I used to be a college student. Does that count? Anyway, I hope you like it. Please forgive any mistakes, as I do not use a beta reader but try to edit everything myself because I'm stubborn. Leave me comments please, as I'd love to hear what you think!_

_Edited to add: I wanted to let you folks know that as this story progresses it's going to be a lot spicier than my usual style. There will be lemons! You've been warned! ;-) Since I'm new at that sort of thing, any input and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. It may be painful for me until I get used to it, but I want this story to earn its M rating (within reason LOL)._

* * *

Terese Jones leaned back in her library chair and closed her eyes. She was supposed to be doing research for her psychology paper, but she'd stayed up half the night reading fanfiction again, and as a consequence, she was completely exhausted.

She liked college, even if it was just her local community campus, rather than the big university she had always imagined. There was an independence that high school had lacked… but sadly, much of that was lost on her now, as she had been out of high school for seven years. Ah well, better late then never, and at least if she managed to graduate it would mean she probably wouldn't have to wait tables for the rest of her life.

Her grades were good, and she liked her classes. Some she liked more than others. World History was a favorite, along with British Literature, Psychology, and Sociology. She had tested into remedial math, which had irked her, even though it wasn't really a surprise. Math had been her enemy for as long as she could remember. Next semester she thought she'd like to take Spanish, as what she had managed to retain from high school was now rather rusty.

Her Sociology teacher was her favorite. He was in his mid-thirties, with dark hair and sharp eyes. He was very clever, and quick-thinking, which she liked. He was passionate about his subject, and had a snarky wit. He wasn't afraid to tell someone if he thought they were an idiot. Terese valued such brutal honesty. This was the sort of Professor who made her want to succeed. Inspired, she had a nearly perfect grade in his class.

_All because he reminds me of Professor Snape_, she thought to herself, smiling, her eyes still closed.

Terese was a self-professed "nerd" and she didn't really care who knew it. Luckily, most people in her life thought it was cute, so she didn't take much ribbing for doing things like wearing a Slytherin t-shirt to class, or having "Severus" tattooed onto her foot. Her mother wasn't terribly amused, but since she'd moved into her own apartment, she mostly kept her feelings to herself.

Terese had become enamored with many different stories in her life, and she still valued each and every one. Her latest obsession however, was by the far the most consuming, and it showed no signs of fading from her mind.

She had come to be a fan of "Harry Potter" much later than most. In her early teenage years when the books were being released and some of her friends were interested, she had been intrigued, but not enough to actually go and get any of the books to start them. Now, looking back, she couldn't exactly remember why.

When they had started making movies, she had seen them all, and thought they were quite a bit of fun. It was a lovely story, and the acting was, in her opinion, superb.

A bit over two years ago, out of curiosity, she had decided that she wanted to know how it all ended, and didn't want to wait for the release of the final film. She'd checked the last book out of the library, and spent a whole day immersing herself as fully as possible in the Wizarding world.

It had been enough. She was hooked, and the mysterious and grumpy Potions Master was her very favorite part of the whole thing. His attitude, and all that he had endured in his lonely, tormented, and unfortunately cut-short life, made her feel terribly sorry for him. She suspected that if he were real, he would probably resent her sympathy… and she kind of liked that too.

Since she had finished the book she had been thinking about him nearly all the time. She just couldn't help it. She kept thinking about how much he deserved to have had a happy ending. Sure, he was kind of a jerk… but who could blame him really? He hadn't exactly had many reasons to be a big cuddly ball of sunshine. Also, she realized that he as he was described in the books, he was not as handsome as Alan Rickman. _Who is? Ha! _That didn't matter much to her either, because there was something about his imperfections that made him all the more appealing. His death… particularly the _way_ he had died, had absolutely broken her heart.

_Poor thing was probably never loved a day in his life and then he got mauled by a giant magic snake._

Terese sighed and opened her eyes. She wasn't getting anything done, and she was starting to get a little hungry. _Might as well see if I have enough change for some Cheetos out of the vending machine and hit up my favorite study lounge. _

There was a little room near the art classrooms that nobody else ever went to. Terese always went there to eat lunch, or take a nap when a class got cancelled. It was full of tacky décor that made her ill, and the two sofas were terribly uncomfortable, but it was private, and it become her own little home away from home.

It turned out that not only did she have enough change for some Cheetos, but for a soda as well, so she stuffed her snacks in her bag and headed off to her happy little haven. When she pushed the door open and looked over at her favorite sofa… she was shocked to find it occupied.

_Aw damn! Why does there always have to be people everywhere? I don't really like people. Well, most people, anyway. _

Rather than turning around and walking right back out again and risk appearing rude, Terese set her bag down on the _other_ sofa and settled in with her vending machine fare and her rather worn copy of "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince."

She had been reading for several minutes when the woman on the other sofa suddenly spoke. "Whatchu' readin' there?"

Terese looked up at her. She had seen this lady before; in fact they had guitar class together. She was blonde, slightly heavyset, and probably in her mid-forties. She dressed rather eccentrically and _behaved_ even more eccentrically. Other students often giggled about her behind her back because she talked like an old male blues singer and said some pretty off the wall things.

"Umm… It's a Harry Potter book. I've read it a few times, but I like them."

The woman smirked. "You like magic?" she asked.

_Oh boy. _Terese nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I like the characters mostly."

Her unwanted companion let out a raspy, barking laugh. "Yeah? Bet you wish you could be there with them don't you? That'd be real cool."

"Yep. It sure would."

Thinking that the conversation must be over, Terese lowered her eyes back down to her page.

"You got a magic man?"

Terese looked back up, stunned, and tried her very hardest not to laugh at the absurd question.

"Nope. I had boyfriend up until just recently, but he was a musician. Played like magic, but that's as close as it got. He dumped me… again. I think I'm over guys for a while."

The woman was grinning like the Cheshire Cat and it made Terese nervous. "Naw, I mean do you got a magic man in _there_?" She pointed at Terese's battered paperback.

Amused, Terese grinned back at her. "Yeah, I suppose so. There's a guy in there who's pretty cool. My favorite character."

"Bet you wish you could go see him, huh?"

Terese nodded. It was true, she really did. _Holy moly, I'm starting to think the crazy lady "gets" me. Maybe my mom's right…_

The woman started rooting around in her beat up old handbag. Once again, Terese let her eyes settle back onto her page. Once again it was a short-lived silence.

"Here we go" mumbled the lady, pulling something out. "Here it is." She held her hand out to Terese and offered her… a stone. It was round, and had a green tint to it. Honestly it looked like it could have come out of the parking lot. Still not wanting to be rude, Terese took it.

_Shit… what do I do with this? Am I supposed to keep it? Admire it? Stick it up my nose and do a rain dance? What?_

"You wanna hang onto that" the woman told her. "When you're all alone with you're book you wanna give it a little squeeze. Give it a squeeze and go find your magic man. Don't lose it. Make sure you don't lose it."

Terese smiled politely at her even though she was thinking to herself that this poor lady was completely barking mad and probably ought to be getting some professional help.

"Ok, thank you" she said. _Holy crap, I can't take much more of this, I have to get out of here. _"Well, I better get going. I have math class in a few minutes. See you later!" It was a lie. Her math class didn't start for another forty minutes.

She carefully slipped the stone into her pocket and put her book back into her bag before making a hasty retreat.

She had made her way halfway across the campus before she finally decided that she really didn't feel like waiting around anymore, and she wasn't in the mood to sit through that boring damned math class today anyway.

A while later, at home sprawled out on her bed, Terese snickered when she pulled out the stone again. She'd have to tell her roommates about this when they got home. It was just too bizarre not to share.

Out loud, since she was alone, she chuckled, "I guess I better squeeze it now and go find my magic man. I wish." If only it were that easy. If only crazy ladies had real powers.

For a laugh, she opened up her book with one hand and held the stone in the other. Smirking, she closed her eyes and squeezed the stone hard. _That's right, take me to Hogwarts, oh mystic parking lot rock…_

Suddenly she found herself feeling very strange, and she felt her hand let go of the book. She had been tired all day, but this went farther than that. She was physically unable to open her eyes. _I have got to stop staying up so late…_ Giving in to the odd sensation, she let herself fall back onto her pillow… except her pillow wasn't there.

"Ow!" Terese sat up like a shot, and her eyes flew open. Revived by the impact of her head hitting… something hard… she was not tired anymore. Thoroughly confused she flipped herself around to see what the hell she had cracked her head on, and realized that she was not on her bed anymore. She was sitting in some grass, and the offending hard thing was a rather large jagged rock.

"What the hell…"

The sun was nearly hidden beneath the horizon, and the night was rapidly approaching. In the eerie half-light she looked around in shock. A few feet to her left was a wooden cottage with smoke curling up from its chimney. There was a forest in front of where she was sitting, and behind her…

"Oh my…"

Behind her was the most amazing sight she had ever laid eyes on in all of her twenty-five years of life. It was a sprawling, magnificent castle. Her heart began to pound and she felt like she could faint right there in the grass. She knew where she was, but the very idea was so completely, ridiculously impossible that she almost refused to believe it.

"The crazy bitty actually sent me to Hogwarts. This can't be real. I must have passed out and I'm dreaming…"

She heard a low growl from inside the cottage, and some deep barking. There was apparently a _very_ large dog in there. Terese giggled deliriously. "Oh, that'll just be Fang… ha… I've lost my mind!"

There were heavy footsteps from inside, and the large door flew open. "Who's there?" said a gruff voice. "Harry, is that you?"

_Oh what the hell. Why not? _"No" she called out tentatively, pushing herself to her feet and brushing off her jeans. "I'm not Harry. I'm… uh… My name is Terese, and I need to see Professor Dumbledore." That seemed like the right thing to say. It certainly couldn't hurt, anyway.

_Holy crap he really is huge!_

Hagrid looked wary, and Terese started to get nervous. A muggle popping up unexpectedly inside the Hogwarts grounds was not something that was supposed to be able to happen.

_Of course since in reality this place isn't even supposed to exist it seems we'll all have to get over it won't we?_

"Who are you?" the big man asked her, obviously not happy to see her there.

"I… look, I really need to see Professor Dumbledore. I obviously shouldn't be here, and he's probably the only one who can make any sense of it. Please take me to him. I'm not a threat, so you really have nothing to lose. He'll want to know about me anyway."

She could tell he was irritated and confused by the predicament she had put him in. He knew she was right, but he wasn't happy about it.

"These are dangerous times we're livin' in" he scolded her. "Security around here is tight these days, and somebody poppin' up on the grounds out of the blue… and dressed like a muggle… well I think you ought 'ter start doin' some explainin' miss."

_Dressed like a muggle? Ha! If only it were that simple._

Terese nodded. "I know, and I will. I just need to see the Headmaster. It's of vital importance." She felt a bit guilty for saying that, but at the moment it actually _was_ of vital importance for _her_.

As Hagrid led her along in the direction of the castle, Terese's eyes darted around wildly in her desire to take in every little thing that there was for her to possibly see. She didn't know if she was dreaming, or if this was somehow real, but either way, she didn't want to miss anything.

He took her in a side entrance, and she knew that he was likely trying to avoid having her noticed. It might have worked, as the corridor they were presently in seemed to completely empty, if it hadn't been for the mischievous noisemaker who went swooping by them screaming at the top of his voice "Ho Biggie Buggle! Hagrid's brought a MUGGLE!"

Her large companion gave the poltergeist an irritated glare. "Oh shut up Peeves! She's not a muggle" he grumbled.

Terese knew it was probably not a good thing they'd had such loud attention called to them, but she couldn't help but grin. _Peeves! It's Peeves! _

"A muggledy muggle she be! Looks like one to me!" He flew off, still cackling.

A few students began to spill out of side rooms and into the corridor, and they all eyed Terese suspiciously. Hagrid put a hand on her back and shuffled her along ahead of him. He smiled nervously at the students and whispered to Terese "They'll all be on their way to dinner in the great hall."

"Hagrid?" said a cold, silky voice from behind Terese. "Who is this?

Terese spun around and when she saw the owner of the voice she froze. Her heart started to pound and throat felt like it was going to close off completely. Her eyes started to water and her hands began to shake.

He was, of course, dressed in all black wizards' robes, with a high collar and extra long sleeves. He wasn't as tall as she'd expected. His hair was inky black, and hung in front of his face as if he were trying to hide behind it.

_Wow, that's definitely greasier than I even imagined. Poor thing…_

"Oh… Well, ah, Professor Snape, this girl… well she's here to see the Headmaster" Hagrid explained, obviously wishing he could've avoided this particular confrontation.

Terese was still staring stupidly up at the object of her most recurrent fantasies. His black eyes slid slowly down from Hagrid's nervous face to her own, and he arched an eyebrow at her in question.

Hagrid nudged her side, and Terese swallowed hard. "Yes, I… I have to see Professor Dumbledore" she squeaked.

_His eyes really are black, as in all the way black, to the point where I can't even see his pupils from here. I always thought that would be some sort of exaggeration, although I don't know why, because it's her world, after all, and she can make him and everyone else however she likes so it only stands to reason that…_

"Is he expecting you?" he asked her, interrupting her internal rambling, his expression making it clear that he didn't trust her in the least.

Terese shook her head. She couldn't lie to him. Even if she hadn't know very well that he was a legilimens and would have no trouble extracting the truth directly from her mind, there was no way she could have looked up at this particular man and told him a lie.

He jerked his head to flick the hair away from his eyes and those black pools bore down on her so hard that she had to take a step back in self-defense. She started to have a strange stream of thoughts inside her head, with images of the day flashing through her mind against her will, and she knew very well what he was doing. In spite of the horror of it, she started to giggle, unable to help herself. She'd never dared hope in a million years that she'd ever be standing in front of this person, and… well, it was _him_!

The odd mental stream stopped, and the wizard in front of her no longer looked suspicious, but instead appeared downright disturbed.

"I'll escort you to the Headmaster's office" he said to Hagrid. "We must catch him before he leaves for the great hall."

Hagrid nodded, looking even more nervous than he had before. Terese felt sorry for him, and wished she hadn't had to put him in such an awkward position.

Professor Snape brushed by her to lead them on their way, and Terese had to bite her lip hard to keep from gasping. The scent of him hit her nose as he passed her in such close proximity and she nearly swooned. That also had not been what she'd expected, although she supposed it stood to reason. He smelled of an odd, but not unpleasant combination of wood smoke and herbs, with just a hint of sweat. The sweat, she realized, must come from staying so completely covered in heavy, dark clothing all the time.

As he swept along in front of them Terese kept staring at his back. The words of her unusual classmate kept replaying themselves in her mind. _"Give it a squeeze and go find your magic man." _Well, she had found him hadn't she?

Suddenly another thought occurred to her. Her _friend_ had told her not to lose the stone. Had she meant before she had the chance to use it? Or had she meant afterwards as well? Did the object that had brought her to Hogwarts also have the power to bring her home? Suddenly Terese was overcome with panic. She frantically patted the pockets of her jeans. The stone was gone. Hagrid gave her a peculiar look, and she smiled, trying to look casual. _Probably gonna have to mention that to Dumbledore too…_

When they arrived at the stone gargoyle Professor Snape quietly muttered something to it, and it jumped out of the way so that the wall could open up. Terese wished he hadn't been so quiet. It would have been fun to hear the password. She supposed though that it really wasn't any of her business.

Terese held out her hands to balance as she stepped onto the moving stone staircase, and she felt a bit silly when she saw Snape smirk and roll his eyes.

Dumbledore's office was actually very much as she had expected it to be. The books had described it well, and apparently the picture she'd had in her mind had been a close one.

Terese's eyes were immediately drawn to the gorgeous bird on the golden perch. "Fawkes" she whispered. Upon hearing its name, the phoenix turned to look at her. To her amusement, Snape turned to look at her too. _I know he knows how I got here, but he didn't go back far enough to know how much I know about his world. This could be fun…_

"Ah, Severus, Hagrid" Dumbledore greeted them. "Would you mind introducing me to our guest?"

He was tall, taller than Snape, and his silver beard and hair were truly beautiful. He brought to mind an impressive, ornate Victorian Santa Clause, with no belly. The purple cloak he wore over his robes was rich and inviting. His blue eyes shone just as brightly as she'd always assumed they would, and they were presently focused on her.

Professor Snape opened his mouth to speak but Hagrid, seemingly unintentionally, cut him off with his own version of the evening's events.

"Professor Dumbledore, this girl says that she needs to see you on an urgent matter. I found her outside my house just now, and I thought that it would be best to bring her right to you."

Dumbledore's eyes never once left Terese as he listened to his Groundskeeper's explanation of her presence there.

"I see. Thank you, Hagrid" he said. "Why don't you go on down to dinner, and let Professor McGonagall know that I'll be joining you all shortly."

Hagrid, still looking uneasy, glanced to Terese, and then back to his employer before he finally nodded and turned to leave.

There was silence until they heard the wall down the stairs close back up behind him.

Terese didn't know what she should say, and Dumbledore turned to Snape. As he did, Terese suddenly noticed his hand. It was withered and black, and she knew immediately that this was the last year that the kindly Headmaster would be alive. The thought made her sad.

"Headmaster, I don't know who this person is but she does not belong here. She's been transported here from afar by some very dark magic and I don't trust her."

Terese's jaw dropped, and she gave him a hurt, disbelieving look.

_What? Dark magic? I don't think I'd say it was dark. He saw inside my head and he knows very well I don't have any bad intentions here! What the hell is he trying to do?_

The elderly wizard's blue eyes sparkled, and Terese saw a ghost of a smile cross his lips. She hoped that meant that he knew his professor was exaggerating.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Severus." He smiled fully now, and stepped towards her. "I'm sure our guest has a perfectly reasonable explanation for her presence here, don't you my dear?"

Terese chewed the inside of her cheek. "Um… Well, yes and no."

Snape snorted with disgust and shook his head. Terese ignored him because she knew that if she grinned at his characteristic scorn it would look terribly suspicious.

"You see sir, I was sent here by… a friend, I guess. Um… I come from… somewhere else. Some_when_ else also. Another place, another time..." she knew she wasn't making any sense, but she didn't know how to explain something that she didn't really understand herself.

She sighed. "Ok. I'm just going to give it to you as I know it, and if you don't understand, then we'll have to go from there. As far as I knew, you guys were all part of a story. You aren't supposed to be real. I like the story a lot, and when I ran into someone who said she could send me into it, I didn't believe her, but I did what she said and now here I am."

Snape was staring at Dumbledore to gage his reaction but the Headmaster never flinched. He simply watched Terese as if it were all perfectly normal and nothing to worry about. She took that as encouragement, and continued.

"Where I'm from it's 2012, not 1996. I know it's 1996 because of your hand sir. In the story that happened then." She turned to Snape. "You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year" she said to him. "Congratulations on that" she mumbled, meaning it with all of her heart, but feeling silly saying it.

Snape's black eyes narrowed even more than they already were and she could tell he wasn't amused.

"You're an American, aren't you?" asked the Headmaster, still speaking as if there were absolutely nothing to be concerned about. Snape looked like he could burst right out of his skin.

"Headmaster, I think perhaps some Veritaserum is in order in this situation. We don't who sent her here or why…

Dumbledore cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "What is your name my dear?" he asked.

Feeling a bit sorry for Snape, in spite of the fact that he wanted her interrogated, Terese gave him an apologetic look that he pointedly ignored.

"Terese Jones" she replied. "And yes, I'm an American."

Dumbledore nodded. "Can you tell me how, exactly, your friend managed to send you to us?"

"I don't actually know her very well" she explained. "She's just someone that I have a class with. She saw me reading…your story… and she gave me a little stone. She said that I should squeeze it to come and find…" she looked involuntarily over at the brooding DADA professor. He glared at her and she swallowed hard. "This place. Hogwarts" she lied. "She said I could use it to come here. I thought she was crazy, honestly. I didn't believe her. I went home and was reading again when I tried it just for fun. The next thing I knew I was outside Hagrid's house."

"May I see the stone?" Dumbledore asked, still perfectly calm.

Terese sighed. "I'm afraid I lost it, and she specifically told me not to. It might be on the ground outside Hagrid's. It's pretty small and it's kind of got a green tint to it. It's not going to be easy to find…"

The Headmaster gave a nod to Snape and he immediately headed for the door.

"Severus will fetch it for us" Dumbledore assured her.

When the wall below once again slid closed he gestured for her to have a seat in the chair in front of his desk. He moved to his own ornate chair and sat down.

"I'd like to hear more about the stories" he said gently. "The stories that told you about my hand, and about Severus' new position here."

Terese nodded. She had expected this. "Ok. I know a lot. They cover a lot. I know about Voldemort, and about Harry Potter. I know what happened to his parents. I know about many of the people, places, and events in your world."

"You said that you come from the year 2012" he said, giving away what he really wanted to know.

"Yes, and I know why that interests you. You want to know if you win. If you defeat him. Or, rather, I suppose if Harry does."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry wins. Riddle is destroyed. Things get really bad before it all ends though, and there is great loss of life. You already know that you won't see the end yourself, at least not in your present physical form."

He let out a loud, relieved, sigh. "I assume you are aware of the details of my demise?" he asked her.

She nodded, wondering if she looked as sick as the thought made her feel. "Yes, I know that he has to do it. Poor darling…"

A silver eyebrow shot up in shocked curiosity. Terese smirked.

"Oh don't look at me like that" she muttered, embarrassed. "I like him. He hasn't been treated very well by life, has he? He doesn't deserve all of the misfortune he gets dealt. It makes me sad."

The old wizard nodded, and he regarded her with a sympathetic, respectful gaze. She could tell her confession had made him see her in a different way, and he scanned her face as if he were deciding what to do about it.

"I can help, I think. I don't have any books with me, but I remember the most important things pretty well…" she began to offer.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do appreciate the sentiment, but I'm afraid I don't think that would be very wise. Certain events have been set into motion, and if, as you say, it is already destined that Voldemort will be destroyed, I think it would be very dangerous to try to alter the course at this point."

She stared at him, shocked. "So you want to ignore the chance to save all those lives? There are so many good people. I know who is going to be killed and when…"

"It is regrettable" he said, firmly, even though she could tell he was sorry. "To have to turn away from what seems like it could be such a blessing, I know. The risk however, is too great. It is impossible to know if changing even one event could have catastrophic consequences. If you know the story, then you know how high the stakes really are for our world."

"Voldemort's going to kill Severus" she blurted out, desperately.

Dumbledore inhaled sharply, and she knew he was worried. "When?" he asked.

She considered for a moment that she could lie. She could say it would be soon, and maybe he would agree to let her help. It wouldn't work though. If he wanted to, he could sift through her mind just as easily as Snape had, and besides that, by the time Voldemort really was going to set his snake on Severus, Dumbledore would be long dead and unable to do anything about it anyway.

"Not until the end" she admitted, with a defeated sigh. "It's horrible. He uses the snake…"

He reached across the table and set his hand on hers to stop her. "Forgive me, but I'd rather not know" he whispered, his blue eyes watery and full of sadness.

"I have to warn him" she said. "I can't just let that happen. It broke my heart when I thought he was just fiction and there's no way I can let it happen now that he's real. Well, now that I know he's real… you know what I mean."

Dumbledore gave her hand a little squeeze. "There isn't time this evening, but we will discuss this further. I have questions for you, and there may be the possibility of compromise. In the meantime, Severus will be returning momentarily with your stone, and I need you to promise me that you will not repeat to him what you have told me. Will you give me your word?"

Terese turned her hand so that she could squeeze his in return. It was his good one, of course. "I'm a Slytherin sir. I think it only fair to tell you that since you're asking me for promises. That might not make sense to you, but trust me, it's official." She knew he wouldn't get the concept of Pottermore, and she wasn't about to bother trying to explain. "I can't honestly promise you that I'll _never_ tell him, but I will commit to not telling him until we've had a chance to talk about it again. Is that acceptable?"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes wrinkling around the edges. "I suppose it will have to be, won't it Miss Jones?"

Half a second later, Professor Snape emerged from the spiral staircase and approached them at the desk. He set Terese's little green stone down in front of the Headmaster.

"It was in the grass in front of Hagrid's hut" he told Dumbledore. "It wasn't terribly difficult to locate with a simple spell."

Dumbledore carefully picked up the stone and peered at it over his glasses. "What is your opinion, Severus?"

Snape looked down at Terese irritably. "It isn't dark magic" he said, obviously disappointed, and holding her personally responsible. "In fact, I think it is rather similar to a portkey. Only it isn't any sort of portkey I've ever seen."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Well, if you don't mind, Miss Jones, I would like to keep this here in my office for the time being. I can keep it safe, and also try to see what I can make of it over the next few days."

Terese nodded, not seeing where there could be any harm in that. It occurred to her that there had been no mention of sending her back home, and honestly… that was a relief.

"In the meantime," he continued, "I think it would be best for you to remain here at Hogwarts. Since you have aligned yourself with Slytherin house, I expect you'll find yourself most at home in the dungeons. Am I correct?"

Terese was surprised. She had assumed, after having forbidden her from warning Severus about his impending doom, that Dumbledore would want to keep her as far away from his DADA Professor as he possibly could. She had never imagined that he'd place her directly in his territory. It was, of course, a welcome bit of news.

She grinned. "Absolutely." _I hope I get to see the common room,_ she thought. _I just love the Slytherin common room! _

Snape looked positively disgusted. "How is it, may I ask, that you can possibly claim affiliation with any particular Hogwarts house, madam? You are a muggle, and an American."

_He says both of those words like they are an insult. I am really a glutton for punishment, aren't I? _

"Where I come from, I was sorted, and yes, I belong with your house. I'm quite proud of that too, by the way." Remembering that she was actually wearing some of her Slytherin gear, she flashed him a cheeky smile and pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. It was a cheap metal Slytherin crest that she'd bought on eBay. Then she held up her wrist, and showed off her rubber Slytherin bracelet. "I've got the socks on today too" she said, proudly, "But I'm not going to take off my boots right now."

Dumbledore smiled at her, clearly amused, but Snape looked livid.

"Ridiculous" he spat, leveling yet another wicked glare on Terese. She sighed, and put her arm back down.

"I don't think so" she mumbled. "But whatever. So much for house pride."

The Headmaster patted Snape on the back. "Severus, I must ask you to escort our guest to the dungeons. If you would be so kind as to wait with her in your office, I'll have the house elves prepare her a room near your own chambers. I think it would be best if she had someone that she is familiar with nearby to keep an eye on her. Miss Jones could prove quite an asset to the Order, Severus, and if she should be discovered by the opposition, the consequences could be dire."

"It is for exactly that reason that I must disagree with you Headmaster. I think that the Slytherin dungeons are actually the last place you should choose for her. I don't see how it could possibly be advisable to surround her with all of the death eaters' children. Perhaps Professor McGonagall…" he gave Terese a look that suggested she smelled bad. "Or Professor Sprout… could find a place for her."

She knew what he was implying, and she gave him a dirty look right back. She had friends who were Hufflepuffs, and she had a great deal of respect for them. She didn't appreciate his insinuation that they could be used as an insult.

"I can stay out of sight. Everyone's at dinner right now anyway. You can always say I'm a squib."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. As of now, you are a visitor from a school in America, who is here indefinitely to observe our teaching methods."

He pulled a spare wand out of a drawer in his desk. "This should help."

In response to the horrified look that had come over Snape, he added "It is only for display, and has no core. I carved it myself, many years ago. Great fun…" he smiled at Terese. "If you keep a low profile, and keep unnecessary conversation to a minimum, you should be able to pass for a witch. I'll fill Professor McGonagall in on our situation, and between us, we should be able to keep up appearances. I think that trying to hide Miss Jones from the Slytherins would only serve to raise their suspicions whereas making her a perfectly innocent part of their everyday life will keep her quite protected."

Snape was visibly furious, but he didn't argue any further.

"Right. Well then, I think I'll be off to the great hall. We've nearly missed all of dinner, unfortunately. Severus, I'll have the elves send a meal down to you and Miss Jones in your office." He stood up and gave Terese a little pat on the head. "Good night my dear. We'll meet again tomorrow to further discuss this fascinating turn of events."


	2. The Magic Man

Terese followed Severus down toward the dungeons, and as they walked she wisely kept her mouth shut. She knew he was not at all pleased at having been saddled with her, and she didn't want to make things any worse.

As they descended the stairs into the Slytherin domain, Terese found herself getting more and more nervous. Ordinarily, the idea of having dinner alone with Severus Snape in his office would have been fantastic, but now that it was actually about to happen, things weren't going much like how she'd always fantasized.

_Ah yes, here I am at Hogwarts, about to spend some romantic time alone with the man of my dreams… and he hates my guts. That's just typical of my luck, isn't it?_

"Do you think I could have a peek at the common room?" she asked meekly. "Since everyone's at dinner?"

He turned to her and looked her over as one might a cockroach, or some other disgustingly unpleasant pest, and then sighed. "If you must, but only for a moment. On occasion not all of the students make their way to the great hall, and it is best if you aren't seen down here until we can do something about your attire."

When they stepped off of the stairs Severus started down the corridor and impatiently gestured for her to follow. They passed several rooms, and continued on until the reached another staircase. Terese followed along, and when she saw that at the bottom of the stairs there was nothing but an empty wall, she started to grin.

Expecting her to be confused, Snape turned and smirked at her, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, here you are. The Slytherin common room" he said, tauntingly.

To his annoyance, he noticed her happy expression, and the smirk on his face faded.

"Aren't you going to say the password?" she asked him, trying to control her urge to hop up and down like an excited child.

With a grumble, he turned back to the wall, and again mumbled a word that was too low for her to make out.

_He's got to be doing that on purpose, _she thought.

Before her eyes, the wall opened, much like the one leading to Dumbledore's office. Snape put a hand in the middle of her back and gave her a light shove. She stumbled into the room and looked around in wonder.

"Just like it was described" she whispered to herself. "Perfect."

Her irritable companion stepped to her side and observed her in silence. He couldn't help but be intrigued by her fascination with all things connected to Slytherin house. _How in the world does an American muggle from the year 2012 know anything at all about Hogwarts and its houses? This makes absolutely no sense whatsoever and with everything coming to a head in this war this is certainly no time for Albus to indulge a single moment of this nonsense. As soon as it can be determined whether or not she knows anything useful she should be sent directly back from whence she came without delay. _

When Terese managed to overcome her initial shock of being in a room she'd imagined so many times, she made her way over to the windows and gazed out into the murky water.

"If you're quite finished gawking" Snape said from behind her. "We need to vacate the premises before the students get back."

She was reluctant to turn away from the windows, but, not wanting to miss out on seeing everything else, she forced herself to do so. Brushing past the Professor she went over and ran her hands along the back of one of the luxurious green leather sofas.

"Can I come back later? After I've got something witchy to wear?" she asked him hopefully.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded. "At some point, I'm sure it can be arranged. Now, if you please madam, we really must leave."

Terese leaned her face down against the leather of the sofa and sighed. "Oh all right. If you say so."

She stood up straight and turned to face him. He was scowling at her again. _I really need to get over this excited little kid thing I've been doing and start working on him or he's going to loathe me forever. That'd be a terrible waste of this opportunity, and this is going to be a really rough year for him so I owe it to him to do this right. _

Determined to behave herself better from here on out, Terese obediently headed for the entrance. Relieved, Snape followed her.

They climbed the stairs back up to the dungeon corridor and Terese waited at the top for him to show her where to go. He mumbled another password at one of the doors, and gestured her inside with a jerk of his head.

Terese had expected to feel as at home in his office as she had in the Slytherin common room, as she had always felt such an affinity with him. Now, upon entering, she realized that she should have known better. This room was, like the others, true to its literary description… and therefore it was completely revolting.

On the large desk was a covered silver tray, presumably their food brought in by the house elves as Dumbledore had promised. Unfortunately the things contained in the jars along the walls were enough to put Terese off of the idea of dinner completely… maybe even for a few days. She tried to avert her eyes.

The fire was not lit, and for the first time she noticed that it was actually quite chilly down here. That she didn't mind though, as she herself always preferred being cold over being too hot.

"How can you even see in here?" she asked him, referring to the dim, barely existent light put out by the candles.

Without a word, he aimed his wand at the fireplace and lit it before dropping into the chair behind his desk. He pulled the lid off of a tray and vanished it, then leaned back in his chair and sneered at her.

"Bon appetite" he muttered, clearly not intending to bother with any of the food himself.

Terese smirked at him. "What, did the jars of nasty put you off too?" she teased.

His eyes narrowed yet again into what she was fairly certain was his fiercest glare yet. "If you are dissatisfied with the location, I could arrange for you to take your supper in the hall broom closet until the elves are done with your room. The choice is entirely yours, of course."

She nodded. "Yes, you could do that I'm sure" she said agreeably. "_Or_ you could be a gentleman and offer to relocate this meal to _your_ quarters. That is, unless you're afraid of having the filthy muggle contaminating your private domain."

"_Afraid?_" he repeated, clearly incensed by her cheek. He leaned forward across the desk so that his face was close to hers. She bit her lip to avoid smiling at him, but knew it probably wasn't very convincing.

"_What_ madam… could I possibly have to _fear_... from _you_?" he asked, his black eyes once again boring into hers.

_He's not handsome,_ she thought, _but damn is he ever sexy. I wonder if those dark rings around his eyes come from sleepless nights brooding over his regrets and worrying for the future? Probably. Poor thing. _

"The fact that I know all about you, all of your dark secrets, and the reasons behind everything you do… and I still like you anyway" she replied honestly, careful to allow herself not even a trace of smugness that he might take as a challenge.

Her tactic worked. He quickly sat back in his chair and stared at her. His face was devoid of anything that would give away what he was thinking, but his hands were suddenly fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves.

"Just what exactly is it that you _think _you know?" he asked her coolly, his gaze still locked on her eyes.

"Everything that you're hoping I don't know" she said. "Didn't it occur to you that if I knew about Hogwarts, and all about the war, that I would know about the primary players as well? I know about Dumbledore… probably plenty of things about him that you'd never even guess at actually… and Harry Potter and his friends. I know about Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, and the Malfoy family, and so many more."

He said nothing, and his face remained unchanged, but she knew that her next statement would likely put an end to that.

"I know about the Potters. All about James… and Lily."

_Bingo._

His hands slowly clenched into fists on his desk and his eyes narrowed down to slits. His jaw tightened and he was baring his teeth at her now like a predator about to attack. She realized that he was actually shaking, and she suddenly felt very guilty.

"But I won't say a word to anyone" she said quickly. "So don't worry about that."

This did not seem to placate him any, and she feared she may have made a mistake.

"Do you really think that will make any difference if you are brought before the Dark Lord?" he hissed. "Do you think that he won't be able to pluck everything he could possibly need to ensure the ruination of the world as we know it right out of your head simply because you don't plan on _saying _anything? What you've just revealed to me would mean my instant death if he ever became aware of it, but I'm not supposed to worry because you _won't say a word_?"

He jumped up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, wishing she'd kept her big mouth shut.

"To the Headmaster. He needs to know just what he's playing with."

"He already knows Severus" she said, risking the use of his given name.

He stopped in the door way.

"I didn't tell you that to upset you, I told you so you'd know that I'm not an enemy. I want to help you all, and I realize that I could end up doing just the opposite if I were to be discovered by the wrong people. I trust you not to let that happen though, because I know you. I know you better than anyone else, including Dumbledore, so I know that you're the person I'm safest with." She sighed, and let her head fall onto her arms on the desk. "What a night this has been."

Severus waved his hand and the tray of food floated into the air. "Come on" he said quietly, and one of the walls of shelves slowly opened up to reveal a passageway. "A shortcut to my rooms" he explained, when she gave him a curious look.

"Oh." She stood up. "Ok."

To Terese's relief, his private quarters were much nicer than his office. As far as she could see, there wasn't a jarred monstrosity in sight, and the fire in here was already lit, although it was a small one. There was a sofa of the same style that was in the Slytherin common room, and there were shelves full of books.

She turned to smile at him. "Nice" she said. "Much better."

He rolled his eyes again, but smirked. "Enjoy it. You're the only person other than Dumbledore who has ever been in here, and I'm not likely to let you in again."

"We'll see" she teased.

He floated the dinner tray over to a small table in the corner and it landed silently. "Help yourself" he commanded, standing back to watch her.

Feeling a bit awkward, but not wanting to let it show, she took him up on the invitation, filling one of the plates on the tray with the elf-made goodies.

"It's all still warm" she commented. "That's nifty."

"Nifty?" he sneered. "The intelligence that drips from your vocabulary is truly astounding."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Thanks, I appreciate that. Listen, just because I don't walk around like I have a stick up my butt and talk like I'm a walking thesaurus doesn't make me ignorant."

She sat down on his leather sofa and started to eat, noticing out of the corner of her eye that he was actually getting a plate now too. That had to be considered progress.

"So what made you let me in here?" she asked him as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled knowingly. "You wouldn't have let me into your private domicile unless there was something you think you can accomplish from doing so. I'm a Slytherin too, remember?"

In spite of himself, he was amused. "There are questions that I have stewed over for years, and if what you've told me is true, I believe you likely have answers."

_Uh-oh. _

"What sort of questions?" she asked, hoping that he wouldn't ask her anything that she had promised not to discuss with him yet.

He was picking at his food now, rather than eating and he didn't look at her. She knew that meant that whatever he wanted to know was something he didn't like having to ask.

"The last person you mentioned" he said quietly. "What exactly do you know… about her?"

Terese made a conscious decision not to repeat the name of the person she knew he was referring to.

"Umm… not a lot, really. I know her name, and her family's name, and that she was muggle born. I know roughly what she looked like, and that she was your best friend." She wasn't sure how far she should go, but figured there was no sense in holding back at this point. "She was your _only _friend. Then you started school and what was supposed to be the beginning of happiness for you turned out to be just another nightmare. She went into Gryffindor with _him _and his friends, and they were awful. I know what they did, and I know what you said. She turned her back on you, married _him _and had his baby and you turned to the death eaters. You told Voldemort about the prophecy you overheard and it's what made him target them. I know you love her even now, and you blame yourself for her death and that's why you're protecting her son and working so hard to defeat the one who killed her. Does that answer your question?"

His skin was less sallow looking now and was just plain white as a sheet instead. He was staring into the fireplace without blinking and she began to get a little worried. She was about to ask if he was all right when he finally spoke.

"Do you know anything about… about what she _thought_?" he asked, his voice cracking, and just above a whisper.

Terese wasn't sure she understood. "What she thought about what?"

He swallowed audibly. "About me. Did she ever… _Could _she have ever...? If it weren't for him… Did she ever forgive me?"

"Oh. Umm… Well, as I understood it, it was said that she…" How should she word this to him? Should she really tell him that the story's author had said that Lily Evans could have loved him, and probably would have married him, if only he hadn't gotten mixed up in the dark arts? That would probably just make him hate himself more than he already did. Neither would it do to blame it all on James because then he would just hate _him _more and by extension Harry. She also really didn't think she could bear to lie to him. This was awful!

He finally turned to look at her and there was desperation in his eyes. It broke her heart.

"Severus there are some things that maybe people shouldn't…"

"Please answer me" he rasped, and she knew that she had no choice.

"She could have loved you" she said gently, setting her food down on the end table next to the sofa and sliding down to be closer to him. "She could have. You meant a great deal to her. It wasn't just James though; it was a lot of things. Sometimes what we want isn't what is meant to be. People make mistakes, and beating yourself up about that for all eternity isn't solving anything Severus. I don't know if she ever forgave you when she was alive, but I am absolutely sure she has now. What you're doing for her child, and for the entire world, is more than enough to make up for your past choices."

He stared at her in silence for a while, seemingly taking in what she had said. She reached out and touched the back of his hand, but he immediately jerked it away.

_Damn_, she thought.

"Does he succeed?" he asked her. "Potter?"

Terese shook her head. "I'm not allowed to talk about the future at this point. Dumbledore made me promise I wouldn't discuss the future with you until I'd discussed it further with him. He has his reasons, I'm sure. He's afraid that if we mess around with events that it might have some serious consequences, and he's probably right."

Snape looked irritated, and she wished she had some good news for him to make it all easier to swallow.

"I _am _going to tell you though" she assured him. "There are things that I _must _tell you and I absolutely refuse to leave this place until I've done so" she insisted.

Now he looked intrigued.

"If he's told you not to tell me, he will make sure that you don't" he informed her, matter of factly.

Terese shrugged. "We'll see" she said. "I'm no pushover, not even for him. Even if I have to be sneaky about it, I'm going to find a way to…" she stopped. She had very nearly said that she was going to find a way to save him, and that would have broken her promise to the Headmaster. "I'm going to find a way to make sure you know what you need to know."

"I'm touched, really" he said, his words drenched in sarcasm. "And I shall await these revelations with bated breath, but for now, I am quite sure that the house elves must have managed to put your room in order by this point and if it's all the same to you, I would like to be left in peace."

Terese shook her head, frustrated with his attitude, but not surprised by it. "Yeah, no problem. I can't say I'm terribly opposed to that since you are probably the most trying person I have ever had the occasion to speak to in my entire life. Thanks for letting me eat in here."

He stood up and stretched. She watched his back and silently wished she could see what his body looked like under his robes. Wouldn't that shock him? She smiled mischievously to herself.

"I'll lead you to your room" he said. "I must insist that you stay there until someone comes to fetch you tomorrow morning. Dumbledore will want to see to it that you're properly dressed and have established enough of a cover story before you're exposed to any of the students."

When they left his quarters he took her down a corridor adjacent to the one they had been in, and showed her to a small room by itself on the end. The entrance was blocked by a painting of a feisty looking brunette witch wearing a tight-fitting emerald and black ball gown and an onyx tiara.

"Tell her a password" he urged Terese. "She won't allow anyone into your room without it."

Terese shrugged. "Like what?"

He heaved an exaggeratedly irritated sigh. "Anything! Just pick a word."

"Should I say it in front of you?"

The woman in the painting snickered nastily, and Terese knew that she must have been a Slytherin as well.

"That is entirely up to you, but I assure you I have absolutely no desire to enter your bedchamber, so it really is of little consequence" he snapped.

_Ouch. _

"Wow. Thanks for that" she mumbled. "Ok, uh… Hawthorn. Let's go with that."

Snape looked at her with his eyebrow raised in question, and she laughed.

"It's the wand wood that I was told I would have had if… well, if I were to have one" she explained.

He looked amused, but didn't say anything snarky, so she volunteered a little more.

"Hawthorn and dragon heartstring, twelve and three quarters, unbending" she told him, feeling herself blush.

His smirk spread a bit so that it was _almost _a smile and she felt rather encouraged.

"Congratulations on your imaginary wand" he teased, but without malice, and she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks."

"Well, Miss Jones, this is where I leave you. As I said before, please don't leave your room until you're fetched."

He turned to walk away and she suddenly felt a little bit afraid. Locked safely in a room or not, she would be alone. "What if I need to talk to someone?" she asked him, aware that she probably sounded quite desperate.

He stopped, and reluctantly turned back to her. "If you pay attention to the position of this room along this corridor you may realize that it does, in fact, adjoin to my quarters. Dumbledore didn't want you left completely in solitude" he said grudgingly. "Your back wall happens to be shared by my bedroom. If you rap on it, I'll hear you."

_But you sure aren't going to tell me the secret to getting through into your room are you? Of course not. Oh well, I wouldn't have the guts anyway._

He turned to leave once again and she called after him "Thank you Severus. Good night!"

He didn't respond, and quickly made his way down the hall and around the corner.

Terese turned back to the portrait guarding her room. The woman in the painting was smiling smugly at her, and Terese felt herself start to blush again.

"What's your name?" she asked the woman.

"Baroness Wolfreda Rue." The haughty lady gave Terese a coldly appraising look. "And you are, muggle?"

"Terese, but I have to ask you not to mention the muggle thing. The Headmaster would prefer it if that were kept secret. Tomorrow I have to pass for a witch."

The Baroness laughed. "Good luck to you" she said.

"Thanks. Anyway… Hawthorn?"

Looking slightly offended, Wolfreda swung out of the way to allow Terese entry to her room.

The room was small. It was only a fraction of the size of Snape's quarters, and she hadn't even seen his bedroom. She didn't mind though, because for her needs it would be just fine. She had always felt more secure in smaller rooms anyway, as long as they weren't claustrophobically small.

There was a single bed in the corner of the room, and it was draped with a green Slytherin curtain, and covered in a green velvet bedspread. She appreciated the gesture, and couldn't help but smile. This was serious hospitality. She'd have to remember to thank Dumbledore. There was also a small leather loveseat in front of the little fireplace, and a desk against the side wall with parchment paper and a quill and ink. That was thoughtful. There were lit candles and extra matches on the nightstand, and a wardrobe against the wall at the foot of the bed.

Terese walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. She gasped when she saw the contents. There were several dresses in different styles. All of them were long. Some were plain, others were ornately gothic. They came in black, purple, dark green, scarlet, and royal blue. There were old fashioned high-heeled black boots, and a black velvet witch's hat sat proudly on the little shelf at the top. There were two cloaks, one black, and one green, and on the end was a plain white nightgown. Terese pulled the nightgown off of its wooden hanger and laid it out on her bed before she closed the wardrobe.

"This is so freakin' cool!" she said to herself out loud. "Thank you for sending me here crazy lady, whoever you are! Must be a witch yourself I suppose. Either way, I owe you one."

Terese climbed into her bed and blew out the candles on the nightstand. The glow from the little fire would take some getting used to but it was pleasant. To her relief, she really didn't feel terribly frightened to be in the room alone. Suddenly her mind wandered to the wall behind her bed and she got up on her knees so she could press her ear to the wall above her headboard. The back wall of her room was made of wood rather than stone, and she supposed that was because it was adjoined to Severus' bedroom. She listened carefully, and grinned when she realized that she could actually hear him moving around in there. She felt guilty for listening, but knowing he was so close was comforting.

Her juvenile side desperately felt like launching into a loud and graphic monologue about how completely admirable and attractive she found him, but she managed to control herself, and after a few minutes she gave up on her eavesdropping and settled into bed thinking about his deep black eyes.


	3. He Hates Me

Terese was so startled by the banging on her wall that she actually fell out of bed, landing on the stone floor in a heap of bedclothes. She looked around the little room and it took her a few seconds to remember where she was.

"Not a dream…" she mumbled. "Awesome!"

There was another knock on the wall. "Are you decent?" asked an irritated male voice from the other side of the wall.

"What? Oh… Yeah, I guess so" she replied, rubbing her eyes. It felt like she had only slept for a few hours, and she wondered vaguely what time it was.

One of the panels of the wood wall swung open, and a fully dressed Severus Snape barged into the room. Terese tried to sneak a peek into his bedroom, but he quickly closed the wall again with a wave of his hand.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"Six" he said sharply. Looking down at her disapprovingly he added "And I seem to recall you saying that you were decently clothed."

Terese looked down at the nightgown she was wearing. It was the one she had found in the wardrobe. "Everything's covered up" she muttered.

He closed his eyes, as someone might if they needed to count to ten to curtail an angry outburst. "Apparently I overestimated your standards of decency. In any case, you'll need to find something to wear because the Headmaster expects you at breakfast this morning, and I need to get you ready to face the rest of the school."

Terese could tell he did not relish the task he'd been given.

"Lucky you" she teased, pushing herself to her feet, and stretching.

His eyes were open now, and she realized as her arms were over her head that he was staring holes into the thin white fabric of her nightgown. She bit back a smile.

Blushing slightly, he turned away from her. "Indeed. Personally I think that Dumbledore should keep in mind how much he has me responsible for already. Perhaps he should see to looking after his own bloody muggle."

"Probably" she agreed, surprising him. "You're a busy boy these days, I know."

He gave her a dirty look. "_Boy_?" he asked, incredulously. "Did you come here specifically to insult me, or has it simply been an added perk of the journey?"

Terese put her hands out in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean anything by it. Geez. For someone who knows you so well, I'm not doing too hot am I? I kind of wish I could get a do-over."

He ignored her comment and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it with another wave of his hand.

"You gonna dress me?" she asked him, snickering at his boldness.

"Certainly not madam. I am merely making a selection that will be appropriate for your introduction to the school, as I don't believe you are capable of doing so yourself."

"I resent that assumption" she grumbled, going over to stand next to him in front of her new clothes. "I think I can…" she stopped, realizing that it might actually be fun to let him pick her something out to wear. "Well, ok, yeah, go ahead."

He sifted through the dresses and pulled out a black one that had a high collar and long sleeves.

"Seriously? Am I going to a funeral? It's mid-September, not January. If I have to spend the day in that I'm going to be one sweaty beast. No way. Try again."

He glared at her, but hung the dress back up. Honestly she was a bit disappointed. So much for her hopes that he would have picked her out something sexy.

He next selected a green dress, which made her smile. It had elbow length sleeves and an empire waist. It was still going to be a bit warm, but it was much better. He held it out to her sideways, refusing to look at her again in her thin nightgown.

"That's better. I like the color" she teased.

"Knock on the wall when you're ready" he ordered, opening up the passage again and quickly escaping back into his own quarters.

Terese managed to get herself into the dress, amazed at how well it fit considering it had been delivered here with no input or measurements from herself. She supposed she probably shouldn't have been surprised. She put on a pair of the high black boots, but kept her own Slytherin socks underneath rather than using the stockings that she found in the wardrobe. She had to keep a little bit of herself, after all.

When she had knocked on the wall and Severus returned she asked him if he thought she should bother with the tall black velvet hat.

He nodded. "I think that for your first day, it might be a good idea. You want to look traditional. You'll have some leeway because you're an American, but you can use all of the help you can get."

She grinned at the dig. "Thanks again for your overwhelming encouragement" she giggled.

He snorted irritably. It annoyed him to no end that she didn't seem to find any of his insults offensive. What was wrong with this woman? Did she not understand that he was trying to be abrasive? How would he keep her at arms' length if she insisted on ignoring his barbs?

Terese situated the hat on her head and experimented with different tilts in the little mirror behind her desk. "I love this. I really do look like I belong in your world now. That's awesome. At home I've never had the guts to try full blown cosplay."

"Cos-what?" he asked, getting more impatient by the second. "Are you nearly finished? I have a lot to do this morning. Believe it or not, my entire day is not going to revolve around you and your fashion statements."

She turned away from the mirror with a sigh. "Yes your Wizardry! My apologies. By all means, let's go!"

When they stepped out into the corridor Severus turned to her again. "We're going to stop in my office first. I have a potion to check on. Then we'll go up to the great hall and wait for the Headmaster."

"You're brewing? You're not the potions professor anymore."

He made a mocking face. "Aren't I? I'd forgotten. What would I do without your expertise on my life to keep me informed?"

She snickered, knowing full well that she had deserved that. Her amusement at his sarcasm only frustrated him further.

"Are you really this daft or do you simply enjoy it when people find you completely repellent?" he asked her nastily.

This time she didn't laugh. For the first time he had actually managed to wound her. Did he really find her _completely repellent_? She had been assuming that his snarky attitude was just him being _him_… but apparently she'd been deluding herself into thinking that he didn't _really _dislike her.

_Shit. I'm going to cry and I cannot cry in front of him! If it were anyone else but him I wouldn't give a damn what they thought but him… Why in the hell am I here if he's just going to hate me? _

Severus knew that his words had finally scored a direct hit. He saw the immediate transformation of the silly girl's face. She looked like she'd taken a blow to the stomach, and he allowed himself a satisfied smirk. _Success._

She stood there like that for several seconds and his pleasure at having wounded her began to fade. Now what? Was she just going to stand there like a zombie? She looked like she was struggling not to cry, and he actually began to feel a bit guilty. The fact that he cared disturbed him.

"Are you coming along, or do you intend to stand there all day?" he asked her.

She nodded, still not speaking, and followed him to his office in silence.

Inside his office, he stepped over to the bubbling cauldron on the corner table and gave it a quick stir.

"What are you making?" Terese asked quietly, still not really recovered from what he'd said to her, but wanting to pretend that nothing had happened.

His first instinct was to snap that it was none of her business, but he thought that since there would be no harm in telling her, he might as well. Since he had become the DADA instructor he really didn't get much opportunity to discuss potions anymore.

"It's a forgetfulness potion" he replied.

Terese wanted to ask him what in the world he would need that for, but she didn't want to annoy him anymore. "Oh. Believe it or not, I know how to make that."

He looked over at her in surprise. "Oh _really_?" he drawled, not believing her for a second. This muggle may have somehow learned some secrets, but there was no way she had any idea how to brew potions.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes, really" she said. "You don't have to believe me though, I don't expect you to."

"Perhaps if you offered some proof?"

Terese sighed. "Lethe river water, valerian, and mistletoe berries."

To his credit, he hid his shock well. He cleared the cauldron of its contents with his wand and gestured her toward it.

"Since you're an expert, be my guest" he challenged.

"Muggles can't really make potions work" she said. "You know that. Even if I put everything in right, I can't make it work. Besides, aren't we supposed to be in the great hall?"

"I get up early" he replied quickly. "We don't technically have to be there for another hour. I'll help you with the magical element. You do the rest." He was not about to be shown up by this cheeky muggle woman.

Terese shrugged. "Ok, if you insist. I'm just glad it was forgetfulness potion and not sleeping draught. I suck at sleeping draught."

Severus opened up his private potions cupboard and allowed her to pick out her own ingredients. He watched with anticipation as she worked. To his irritation, she made no mistakes. He lent the proper magical application when it was needed, and they took the process up to the point that he had had it before he'd discarded his earlier mixture.

Terese looked at him impassively. "Well?"

He nodded, feeling decidedly humbled. "Well done. It seems you were telling the truth. If I might… where were you able to learn all of this?"

She smiled. "You wouldn't understand it if I tried to explain it. I don't mean that as an insult to your intelligence either, so don't get snippy. It's just things that you don't have access to here. Nothing to be jealous of though, not with all you can do. Our little game is just a substitute to make us feel like we can be a part of it all. That's all."

He didn't push her for any more information, but instead announced that it was time for them to get up to breakfast.

As it turned out, his little potions challenge had made them a bit late after all, and Dumbledore cast Severus a questioning look.

"Sorry professor" Terese said quickly. "I took too long getting dressed."

Severus looked at her in surprise, but said nothing. The fact that she took the blame made him feel even more ridiculous than being late had.

"If I could once again have your attention" said Dumbledore, raising his voice to address the assembled students and staff. "I'd like to announce that Miss Terese Jones, from the Salem Witches' Institute, will be here with us in the coming weeks. Miss Jones will be observing some of our classes. It is her wish to be as little of a distraction to you all as possible, so she will be keeping a very low profile. I expect you'll all show her our best hospitality."

The crowd clapped obediently before turning back to their food, and Terese felt very relieved by how little attention they had actually paid her.

Dumbledore had her sitting between himself and Severus, and on his other side was an older witch in glasses. Terese smiled, knowing it had to be Minerva McGonagall. She wanted to introduce herself, but didn't dare here in front of everyone.

After breakfast Terese stood to follow Severus when he left the table, but was stopped by Dumbledore's hand on her arm. "If you would, Miss Jones, please accompany me to my office. Professor McGonagall and I would like to discuss some of those important matters with you that you mentioned to me last night."

Terese watched Severus leave the great hall without so much as even a look back at her. He really didn't give a crap what she did as long as he was doing what Dumbledore had asked him to. She was of no other importance to him than that, and she knew it.

_Well, I guess I'm going to have to get over the fantasy and just concentrate on sticking around long enough to save his life. That's the most important thing I can change for him, so that's what I have to focus on. I won't let him die. _She sighed. _I sure would like to screw him though. Even if it was just once…_

"Miss Jones?" Dumbledore prompted.

She snapped out of her little reverie and turned to face him. "Oh, yeah, sure. No problem."

Terese noticed that Dumbledore only discussed certain aspects of her situation in front of McGonagall. She figured he must not want anyone but himself to understand the full implications, for safety's sake if nothing else. She played along, and only shared the information that he asked for. After he had dismissed his deputy Headmistress his demeanor changed, and Terese knew it was time to get down to real business.

"Has Severus asked you any difficult questions?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Depends on your definition. He asked me if Potter defeats Voldemort but dropped it when I said I couldn't tell him. He had some other questions though, more personal in nature. That was awkward. I did my best."

"Very good. Thank you. I spent most of the night examining your stone and I'm afraid I'm no closer to understanding it. I'd like to determine if it can be used both ways, as a means of return as well as arrival. However, I don't want to test it too soon."

"In case I can't come back?" she asked.

He nodded.

"So, you don't want to risk losing me until after you've found out enough, right?"

The old wizard didn't reply, but smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I don't blame you. That's wise. Does it surprise you that I really don't want to go home anyway?"

He cocked his head to one side and observed her for several seconds. "I suppose it doesn't. You seem to have a great connection to our world. Particularly to Severus. I don't imagine you are in any hurry to leave."

"No, I'm not. Also, like I said, I'm not leaving until I've warned him about what's coming. I want him prepared for Voldemort's attack. He could have saved himself with a little preparation, and I am determined to make sure he has that chance."

The Headmaster sighed. "I too would like to see that Severus is spared, if at all possible… but I think perhaps you are jumping to the assumption that he _wants_ to be."

Terese knew he had a point. "I think he does" she said. "I don't think he really wanted to die. I know he did… after _she _did… but I think he's gotten past that point now. If he had a chance to go and have a real life that didn't have to revolve around this mission he has I think maybe he could find some happiness and he deserves that."

"I agree, he does. I intend to make as fair a decision as possible, but it's not one I can make in haste. Over the coming days you'll need to describe to me in exact detail, as painful as it will be for me to hear and you to recount… all of the events surrounding Severus' death. I need to be sure that he can be saved without jeopardizing our ultimate goal of Lord Voldemort's defeat."

Terese gave him a skeptical look. "So it's _your _decision is it? What are you going to do to me if I disagree with what you decide?"

He looked hard into her eyes. "Absolutely nothing, Miss Jones. I will simply appeal to your desire to see the salvation of our world. I think you must know as well as I do that Severus would willingly sacrifice himself in the name of defending what is right. Were his survival to lead to Lord Voldemort's destruction being prevented, he would be positively crushed."

"And Voldy would kill him anyway" she added, annoyed by the fact that she had to admit this. "Good point. Fine. Just… promise me that we'll do our best to give him a shot, would you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You have my word." He looked her over, considering his words carefully. "In the meantime… perhaps it would be possible to try and make the time between now and then a little easier on him. As you know, this will be a very difficult year for our friend."

"That's an understatement. He has hell to look forward too, this year and next. Next will be even worse. He'll be dealing with the pressure of running the school to Voldemort's satisfaction while still protecting the students as much as he can. Not to mention bearing the hatred of the entire wizarding world on top of his own guilt at having been forced to kill you and deliver this place… the only real home he's ever had… to the death eaters for them to ruin. It makes me sick all that he has to do."

The Headmaster was still watching her. "I understand why it would" he said. "What could possibly be added to his life to make it all any easier?"

Terese wasn't stupid. She knew what he was insinuating, but she was completely shocked that he would even consider it.

"I know what you're getting at, but I wouldn't have thought you'd be willing to risk healing up any of those convenient wounds on his heart. Aren't those a big part of your Severus Snape insurance policy?"

Dumbledore chuckled at her choice of words. "In the beginning, absolutely. Time has changed things. He will do his duty, of that I am sure. I have faith in him. I am also not as heartless as you may believe."

Terese smiled. "I know you're not. You're just doing what you have to do. I've always been of that opinion, whether I liked the circumstances or not. Anyway, it doesn't really matter. Severus hates my guts. I don't think there's much I can do for him. I'd hoped I'd get to be his friend by coming here, but he's made it clear he wants absolutely nothing to do with me. He only tolerates me because you're making him."

"Ah, I see" he said, somewhat sympathetically. "I that suppose nothing can be done then." He patted her shoulder. "Although… Terese, why were the two of you late to breakfast this morning? I know Severus would have woken you early, as he is always up and about before dawn."

"I told you, I took too long getting dressed" she reminded him, although she was unable to fight back a smile. She knew that he wouldn't be fooled by anything she said.

He smiled back and nodded. "Oh yes, that's right. I don't know what made me think that perhaps the two of you were deliberately spending time together. I apologize for my forgetfulness."

Terese laughed. "He wasn't deliberately spending time with me he was trying to embarrass me. I told him I knew the recipe to a potion and he wanted to prove that I was lying."

"And you weren't, naturally."

She nodded. "I showed him up. He hated it. It was fun."

"I'm sure it was." His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Perhaps you'll have more occasions to… show him up, as you put it."

Terese shrugged. "Maybe. He really does hate me though. I don't know what it's going to accomplish."

"Sometimes people become so used to lashing out at others before they can be attacked themselves that they lose the ability to recognize a potential ally. I don't want to give up on him, and I don't think that you do either. Why not keep trying? You've got nothing to lose, and he has everything to gain."

She smiled at him again. _This is why Dumbledore's the boss_, she thought.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll have to work on growing a thicker skin, but you're right, I can't give up on him. I've spent so long wishing that the person I was reading about could have had some support in his life I just can't throw away the possibility of giving that to him. Even if he always treats me like crap, I can at least stick by him anyway."

"That's the spirit."


	4. Cauldron Bubble

_This is a short chapter, but there will be more coming tomorrow!_

* * *

Terese spent most of the rest of her day with Professor McGonagall, observing transfiguration classes. It was fascinating, and she liked getting to talk to Minerva in between classes and at lunchtime. She already knew much of what the Professor divulged to her, like that she was a half-blood, and her father hadn't known that her mother was a witch until Minerva herself had started to show signs of her powers, and that she had two brothers who liked to play the bagpipes.

Terese didn't say that she knew any of this, she simply listened. It was a privilege to hear these things from Professor McGonagall herself. She knew these were not things that the transfiguration teacher usually shared with people, and she wasn't about to be unappreciative.

"I'm not one to prattle on like this, ordinarily" McGonagall commented, shortly after a class of fourth years had left the room. "I suppose it's something about the fact that you are… what you are" she finished tactfully. "I haven't spent much time with people like yourself in many years. It has my tongue wagging. I apologize."

Terese grinned. "No! It's great. I'm enjoying the conversation. It's nice. I appreciate how good everyone… well mostly everyone… has been to me since I got here. I know I wasn't expected."

When the sixth year Gryffindors were due to come in Minerva informed Terese that it was time for her to go. She didn't explain why, and Terese didn't ask, but she was pretty sure it probably had something to do with the fact that this was Harry Potter's class. Perhaps Dumbledore didn't want Harry and his friends to take notice of her and get suspicious. Knowing them, it was a pretty safe bet that they would.

"Well, thank you for putting up with me. It's been a great day. Um… should I just go down to the dungeons? I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to find my way back…"

"That won't be a problem, Miss Jones" said a familiar voice from the doorway. "I'm headed that way myself. Come along."

McGonagall gave Terese an odd look. It was almost as if she were trying to decipher whether or not she felt ok with having to be escorted by Severus. Terese gave her a little smile to let her know that it was fine.

"Ok warden" she joked. "Take me back to my cell."

He waited until they were out in the corridor to reply. "You're not going to your room" he said, sounding somewhat smug. "You have a potion to finish. I've had it resting all day waiting for you."

"Seriously? We're still on this? I haven't given you enough proof yet?" In reality, it pleased her that he was willing to endure her company long enough to actually finish the potion at all.

Down in his office they finished the forgetfulness potion together and then even started another one. Terese told Severus that she had only learned a few recipes, and she wanted to know how to make blood replenisher. She knew it was an odd request, and she probably shouldn't have asked him, but it had been on her mind a lot since her arrival here. Without his magic, the mixture would be useless, but with him here to help her, she could make it work. If she had some… perhaps there was some chance she would be able to keep him from bleeding to death on the floor of the shrieking shack. Of course she couldn't tell him that, but thankfully, he didn't ask. He simply retrieved the ingredients and went to work at showing her how to make it.

Terese watched his nimble fingers at work and noticed for the first time that his nails were tinged black, apparently dyed by years of handling staining potions ingredients.

"Is that like a potions master's trademark or something?" she asked him. "I didn't notice it on Slughorn when I saw him at lunch, but of course I didn't notice it on you until just now either."

"It isn't difficult to remove any staining if someone happens to be so inclined" he replied curtly. "As it happens, I personally couldn't care less."

Terese wasn't honestly very surprised. Knowing him it made sense. She had long suspected that after years of people being reluctant to get close to him he had begun to strive to give them even more reasons to stay away. If he repelled them on purpose at least he was controlling the situation whereas if they didn't like him for things he could do nothing about…as it had been in his youth… then he was just as much the helpless outcast he had been as a child.

She watched as he flexed his fingers and wiped them on the side of his robes and it made her smile. Feeling brave she reached out quickly to grab a stained hand and brought it up to her to face to examine. He looked shocked, and a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't yank away this time.

"May I ask what you think you're doing?"

She ignored him, and turned his hand over in hers. It was, of course, fascinating to be looking over every little line, old scar, and stain on his hand, but even more than that to Terese was the thrilling sensation of his skin against hers. She'd loved him through the pages of a book for so long, and now she was actually getting to touch him. To his credit, he allowed it. Finally, figuring she'd better not push her luck, she released him.

There were a few minutes of somewhat awkward silence, until Severus broke it with a question.

"Is there a particular reason that you find yourself so eagerly in need of a blood replenisher? Are you expecting to be exsanguinated in the near future?"

Terese smirked but couldn't look him in the eye. Her discomfort did not escape his notice, and he filed her reaction away in his mind for future reference, just in case.

"No, I don't think so" she said quietly. "I just always thought it would be a handy thing to have. In fact," she added, seeing an opportunity for suggestion, "I think that if I were, for example, to be put into a dangerous situation on a regular basis… I would want to carry a few of these with me all the time. No exceptions. Always. No matter what. Don't you think that's a good idea?" She knew she sounded like a paranoid idiot, but she didn't care. If it inspired him at all to keep his own supply of this potion on him then it would be well worth it.

"Would that be your personal advice?" he asked her carefully. "To someone who often finds himself at risk?"

Terese met his eyes now, and she knew that he had figured out, at least partially, what she was up to.

"Yes," she affirmed. "I think it is very important for people to be prepared. Especially… people who are required to put themselves at risk."

She expected him to scoff at her, or at least press her for more of an explanation, but he didn't. He simply nodded, went over to his cupboard, and slipped two vials of red potion into his robes. It wasn't from the batch they were making, of course, but some that he already had prepared. Terese felt a huge surge of emotion at this gesture, for many reasons. For one, he had listened to her without arguing or trying to make her break her word to Dumbledore. Secondly, she was overcome because it gave her hope. Maybe with a few such simple precautions, if he kept practicing them consistently over the next year and half or so… maybe he would be safe.

Audibly choked up she said "Yes. That's good. Definitely a good idea for people to hang onto that stuff because you just never know."

He stared at her for several seconds and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew damn well that she was treading on thin ice. This was not the time for her to start spilling her guts to him about his grisly future. He still had a lot to face between now and then, and dropping such a brick on him now was not any way to help him through it all.

"It's time for us to report to the great hall" he said quietly. "If you still wish to participate, we can finish this after dinner."

Terese nodded, glad for the chance to get out of there before she managed to mess things up any further.

At lunch time Terese had been introduced to Horace Slughorn, the present potions master. He had always been another one of her favorite characters, so it thrilled her to get to see him in person. Her only reservation about speaking with him was that she knew he would be interested in finding all about a visiting American witch. He would want to know if she held any influence or had any special connections or skills. That meant he would be asking questions. Questions left her open to discovery, and that was not something to be taken lightly.

Over dinner, as she had feared, Professor Slughorn managed to snag a seat next to her, and he wasted no time in striking up a conversation.

"Good to see you again Miss Jones! I was hoping I'd have the chance to talk with you this evening. How fortunate! Did you enjoy your first day here at Hogwarts my dear?"

"Yes I did! I had a lovely day with Minerva in the transfiguration classroom."

"Ah, very good, very good! Might I inquire when you plan to come and visit me in potions? I want to make sure to have something special planned."

Terese saw Severus roll his eyes from Slughorn's other side, and she had to struggle not to laugh.

"I haven't actually gotten my schedule all worked out with Professor Dumbledore I'm afraid, but I'll be sure to let you know" she assured him, hoping she sounded more professional than she felt.

"Right, right. Please do let me know when it's all sorted." He smiled at her, and she could see him studying her to decide whether or not she was of any real importance. Because she understood that he did this without malice, she smiled back.

"I suppose you've been 'round to several other schools as well? Around the world, making notes?" he asked her.

Terese knew she had no choice but to take her chances and answer quickly, because even if she said something wrong, that would be better than hesitating. "Oh, yes, I've seen a fair few" she said, nodding. She hoped he didn't ask her for details.

"Been out to Durmstrang have you? How did they measure up?"

_Oh crap. _

Severus was watching the exchange, clearly interested in hearing what in the hell she would manage to come up with.

"Actually Horace they're my next stop. I've just come from Beauxbatons though, and I must say that although I was quite impressed with their school itself, I find that the hospitality is much better here at Hogwarts."

Terese saw Severus hide an amused grin behind his dinner roll, and it made her heart do a little flip. _Don't know if I'm convincing Slughorn, but at least I made Severus smile. Not that he'd ever admit it._

"Miss Jones was showing me her brewing skills this evening Professor" Severus spoke up.

Terese looked at him in wide-eyed shock. What was he thinking? Was he _trying _to give away her secret?

Slughorn turned around to face his colleague and Terese silently mouthed to Snape "Are you _nuts_?" He merely smirked at her.

"Have a passion for potion does she Severus?" The round man looked back to her again. "It is always a delight to meet a fellow potioneer!"

_Passion for potion! HA! Horace you have no idea… _Terese disguised a giggle with a cough.

She managed to bluff her way through the rest of dinner with Slughorn, and to her relief he didn't ask her any questions about potions. She noticed that Hagrid was conspicuously absent from dinner, and she wondered if it was because he was busy taking care of sickly Aragog.

She made a point of trying to pick out students that she knew from the crowd. Though she knew she'd probably never be able to interact with them, she still wanted to get a look at all of the kids who had become so familiar to her.

She spotted Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. She thought she managed to identify Ginny Weasley, and figured that the boy next to her must be Dean Thomas. Over at the Ravenclaw table she was able to quickly locate Luna Lovegood because… well, because Luna was often hard to miss.

Draco Malfoy was easily picked out at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his cronies. Terese wished for a moment that she really was a witch so that she could send a hex in the direction of Pansy Parkinson. _Nasty little bitch gives Slytherin a bad name._

Watching Draco reminded Terese just what a difficult time in wizarding history she had unwittingly stumbled into. _He's going to start trying to kill Dumbledore soon._ Another equally upsetting thought came to mind… _And Severus took the unbreakable vow over the summer! How did I forget about that?_

Terese turned away from the students and over to the object of her affections. He was watching her, and she snapped her head back around quickly in embarrassment. She knew he'd seen her look from Draco to himself, and she knew that he was certainly clever enough to have realized why.

As he escorted her back down to the dungeons after dinner she commented "You know, I think I could almost find my own way back down by this point. The only time I get confused anymore is when some of the stairs move."

Severus snickered. "Did you find your way with ease at Beauxbatons?"

She giggled. "I probably couldn't find my ass with both hands at Beauxbatons! Did you like my improvisational skills?" Remembering his deliberate act of sabotage she swatted him on the arm. "Speaking of which… what in the hell were you trying to do telling Slughorn I can brew potions? What am I going to do if he starts asking me questions that I can't answer or expects me to brew something with _him_?"

He chuckled with malicious glee. "I just thought I'd add a bit to your cover story."

"That's great smartass, but if you blow my cover doing crap like that _you _are the one who gets to answer to Dumbledore!"

Back in his office they immediately got back to work on the blood replenisher.

"Speaking of the Headmaster" Severus said. "Whatever promises he has extracted from you, I highly doubt that he would object to you informing me of precisely when I'll be needing to defend myself against excessive blood loss. It is information I would be most grateful for, given my situation."

Terese cringed. "Actually that is a huge part of what I am not allowed to talk about. I'm sorry."

"It is acceptable to suggest that I should be carrying blood replenisher but it is not acceptable to tell me when or why?"

She shook her head. "Honestly if he knew I'd even done that he would probably be pretty annoyed."

His expression was venomous. "Ah yes, because the one with his neck resting on the chopping block certainly mustn't know when the axe will fall."

Terese flinched at the mental images his word conjured up. His mentioning of neck wounds made her feel a bit ill.

"Severus I'm not going to let the axe fall. I don't care what Dumbledore says. I don't care if you hate me, or if most of the time you treat me like shit. I don't care what it takes; I am _not _going to leave you unprepared."

He shrugged. "If the Headmaster has told you that revealing something to me will endanger our cause then I have no wish to hear of it. The fact that I do not relish my task doesn't mean that I don't accept it."

"Well _I _don't accept it. Not all of it anyway, so I'm going to do whatever I can to fix it."

He shook his head and let out a snort. "Typical muggle always so unwilling to see what you don't _want _to see. If you don't like it then it can't exist. Why in the world would you care anyway, what happens to me? What exact consequence does it have for you? As far as I can see, absolutely none. In spite of what you know, it has appeared to me since you arrived that you have brought nothing but more difficulty. Perhaps it is time for you to end your little vacation and allow us to put our focus back where it belongs."

Why did he always have to be so difficult? "So now I'm a moron because I care what happens to you? You know you really are an arrogant ass. Maybe I won't tell you anything. Is that really what you'd prefer? That the stupid muggle just goes away and leaves you to your fate? I don't know if I want to help someone so rude and ungrateful anyway."

Suddenly Severus let out a strange hiss, and his face contorted as if he were in pain.

"What?" she asked, before realization sank in. He had put his left arm behind his back and was now leaning on the table.

"Get out" he growled. "I have to go."


	5. Falling

_Ok, this is a "Rated M" chapter, so keep that in mind. I'm a mother so the very thought of anyone reading this who shouldn't be makes me cringe! Behave yourselves. LOL. _

* * *

Terese hadn't known what to say at the time, and she knew that he would have to go fast, so she obeyed him and scurried out of his office. Unfortunately, now that he was gone, she was stuck in her room until morning. There was no way she would be able to find her way up to Dumbledore's office alone, so she really had no choice but to sit and worry.

She did leave once, but that had just been to make her way over to the Slytherin girls' bathroom down the hall. She had tried to hold it, not wanting to risk running into any students. With her luck she thought she'd probably end up meeting Parkinson in the bathroom and end up being somehow discovered as a muggle and hexed within an inch of her life. To her relief, she managed to quickly pee and then rush back to her room without seeing anyone.

Lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she felt truly awful. The last words she'd said to him kept running through her mind. She hadn't meant any of it, of course, but he didn't know that. She had essentially threatened to withhold information from him that could lead to his death. Did he realize that? Did he understand that it wasn't just a matter of injury, but of his actual survival? Did he think that she'd actually be willing to let him die because he was a little rude to her?

She felt like throwing up, but since that meant she'd have to make a mad dash back down to the bathroom, she closed her eyes and counted to ten to get the feeling to subside.

She kept thinking she heard movement from the other side of the wall so she would get up on her knees and press her ear to the thin paneling. Nothing. Just wishful thinking, apparently.

Of course she knew that he would come back. Voldemort wasn't going to kill him tonight. For some reason though, that did little to ease her mind. The thought of him out there somewhere face to face with that inhuman madman was nearly too much for her to bear.

Eventually, after many hours, she must have fallen asleep because she was awoken in the morning by a knock. Excited, she leapt out of bed and stood in front of the wood wall.

"Severus? That you? I'm decent, I swear. I never actually undressed…"

"Miss Jones?" said a female voice from outside of her door. The front door. The door that meant Severus' room was apparently still empty.

_Damn._

Terese turned around and went to let her visitor in. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning Miss Jones" she said.

Minerva looked her over, no doubt noticing that she was wearing the same thing she'd had on yesterday, only now it was rumpled up from sleeping in it.

"The Headmaster has asked me to lead you up to the great hall for breakfast. You'll be spending most of today with Professor Flitwick." She paused; once again eyeballing Terese's wrinkled dress. "I'll give you a moment to change."

Terese nodded. "Ok. Thanks. Um… Professor, do you know, by any chance, if Professor Snape is in the castle this morning?"

She already thought she knew the answer. If he was here and not too terribly incapacitated, he would have been the one to wake her up.

McGonagall shook her head. "I haven't seen him if he is. I'm afraid I only know that Professor Dumbledore wanted me to fetch you."

At breakfast Terese was properly introduced to Professor Flitwick, and the little man took her with him to his classroom. Charms class was, truthfully, even more fun for her to watch than transfiguration. Charms had always been a subject she thought she would have loved to be able to learn. How fantastic would it be to be able to levitate objects, or enchant them to do things on their own?

_It sure would make cleaning the apartment a lot easier. _

Terese found Professor Flitwick to be a very sweet and easy going companion for the day. He was kind to the students and less formal with them than Professor McGonagall. Watching his class made her wish even harder that she had been born in this world, and been a witch so that she could have gotten to do what the students were doing.

In spite of how much fun watching the class was, in the back of her mind she still couldn't stop thinking about Severus and the fact that he was apparently still with Voldemort.

At lunch time she snuck a quick word with the Headmaster. "Isn't he back yet?" she whispered, knowing that he would know to whom she was referring.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not just yet, no."

Terese sighed.

"I must admit that I find myself less worried now than I have been in the past, thanks to yourself" he added. "For now I know that he will in fact be coming back."

She nodded. "That's true, he will. I just wish he didn't have to go at all."

Terese was allowed to stay this time for the sixth year Gryffindor class. Dumbledore told her that since she had managed to keep up her cover story so well so far he thought it would be actually far less suspicious to let Harry see her "observing" than it would be to pull her out of there. It was a fairly uneventful class anyway, with the "Golden Trio" not seeming to notice her much at all.

By dinner time, Terese was starting to feel downright depressed. Patience had never been her strongest asset. She considered just skipping out on dinner all together, as it would be impossible to eat anything with her stomach tied in such knots anyway. If she did that though, she knew it would just mean more brooding alone in her room, and the less she had to do of that the better.

She ended up only staying for a little while, feeling like she'd go crazy if she couldn't get back downstairs to listen at the wall some more. She told Professor McGonagall that she'd like to try to find her way back to the dungeons alone tonight, just to see if she could. The witch was obviously a bit skeptical, but she gave her consent.

"If you fear yourself lost, ask the paintings. They can help you."

Terese was very pleased with herself when she managed to get to the stairway that led to the dungeons. It had taken two tries, and a brief conversation with a painted man on a horse, but she had made it.

As she made her way down the dimly lit staircase she was still thinking about Severus. What should she say to him when he did come back? Should she apologize? Or was it better to just pretend nothing had ever happened?

At the bottom of the steps, not paying enough attention to where she was walking, she stepped down onto something large and somewhat soft and fell face first to the stone below. Luckily for her, the object she tripped over happened to be a wizard with very quick reflexes. He suspended her horizontally in mid-air, inches before she would have smashed her nose on the floor. When she extended her arms down to catch herself, he released the spell and let her go.

"Severus? What are you doing down here on the floor?" she asked.

He didn't have to answer. One look at him was enough to make her understand.

"Oh boy…" she whispered.

He was dripping with sweat and paler than she'd seen him yet. One of his eyes was completely filled with blood, as if a great exertion had caused the vessels inside to explode. His breathing was ragged and though he was trying hard to hide it, his face showed that he was in a great deal of pain.

"What set him off?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "It doesn't take much" he muttered.

She brushed his hair back from where it had been stuck to his face. He flinched at the contact, but let her touch him.

"How long have you been down here?"

He smirked. "Right here? Maybe half an hour. I was just contemplating how I was going to manage to crawl to my office before the students start coming back from the great hall."

Terese's chest felt tight and she swallowed to avoid letting herself start to cry. _I have to really toughen up if I'm going to do him any good._

"Can you stand, or is that out of the question? I'll help you but you're right, the kids will be pouring down here any minute now."

He nodded, and braced himself against the wall as he attempted to push up to his feet. He made it, but began to wobble almost immediately. Terese put her arms around his waist to steady him.

"How'd you get in here and all the way down the stairs?" she asked.

"Very slowly" he replied wryly.

In spite of the unpleasantness of the situation, she snickered. "I'll bet."

Suddenly the awkwardness of how they were standing hit her, and she looked up at his face. He was looking at her in a peculiar way that she hadn't really seen from him before. He looked… frankly, shy.

Severus wasn't sure whether being found by the muggle woman was a blessing or a curse. It was better than having been discovered by a student in this condition, but it was also horrendously embarrassing. He hated the idea of her seeing him so battered and weak that he had been crawling along against the walls like some sort of wounded worm. She'd likely never let him live it down.

It had been even more humiliating when she'd pushed his hair back from his face. He knew after the night and day he'd had that he was in great need of a bath, and he tended to be oily at the best of times. At this point his hair was actually sticky, and having an attractive female put her hands in that mess was an absolute nightmare.

_Attractive? Is she? I hadn't thought of that till now, but yes, I suppose she is. Nice long hair. _He became suddenly extremely aware of the fact that her body was pressed up against his in her efforts to keep him on his feet, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. _She's definitely very soft_, he thought. _And she smells a lot better than I do, without a doubt._

People didn't touch him. Not even Dumbledore did it very often. An occasional pat on the back was about it. For some reason this woman had done it a few times since her arrival, and it never failed to unnerve him.

She had grabbed his hand most unexpectedly yesterday, and then later given his arm a playful smack. Then of course there was a moment ago when she'd been willing to touch his sweaty, greasy hair and face. Now she was holding onto him, as stinky as he knew he must be, and she didn't seem in any hurry to let go. In spite of his embarrassment and unease, the more he let himself really _feel _her against him the more he found he rather enjoyed it. His body felt warm, and a bit tingly. To his horror, a part of his anatomy that he had never found much use for, was suddenly feeling like it needed some attention.

_Things just keep getting better and better…It's a good thing these robes are fairly loose._

Severus gently pushed her away from himself, and forced his legs to cooperate in keeping him off of the floor. "Thank you for your assistance Miss Jones, but I can manage from here."

He tried to step past her to continue on to the safety of his private sanctuary… but his pain-wracked body had other ideas and he nearly dropped to his knees.

Terese slipped herself in front of him again so that he could rest some of his weight on her. She wasn't strong enough to fully support him, she knew, but she could at least help.

"Give it up tough guy, I hear the serpents coming. We've got to get you behind closed doors _now_."

She was right, and embarrassingly semi-erect or not, he was going to have to accept her help. They shuffled down the corridor as quickly as he could possibly go, and Terese shut his office door behind them just as the first of the Slytherins were beginning to come down the hall.

Severus dropped into his desk chair with a groan. "I'm getting too old for this nonsense" he grumbled.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, a bath and some dinner, and then a nice long sleep will fix you up I think. Lucky tomorrow's Saturday isn't it?"

He nodded. "Do you know who covered my classes today?"

"Professor Flitwick said that Dumbledore did it himself."

He looked relieved. "That's good news" he sighed. "Thank you again for your kindness, but I think I need to drag myself to my bed now. Good night."

Terese shook her head. "You're very welcome, but you're not getting rid of me just yet, sorry. I know you want to sleep but you need to get cleaned up, and I'm betting you haven't eaten anything since dinner last night, right? If I help you then you can go to bed clean and with a full stomach rather than uncomfortably grimy and starving. Put the pride away for a minute, would you? I already know you're an amazingly strong wizard and a self-sacrificing hero remember? It's ok if you let me take care of you a little."

He opened his mouth to argue, but he could tell by the look on her face that he wouldn't get any peace from this ridiculous woman unless he acquiesced to her wishes. Well… unless he cursed her, but he wasn't willing to do that tonight after she had been so helpful on the stairs. _She thinks I'm a hero?_

Rolling his eyes, he finally nodded. "Very well then, but please have mercy upon me and make this all as brief as possible. I am quite exhausted."

She smiled and held out her hand to him. He took it, but was careful not to let her have to pull up much of his weight. Unfortunately having sat in the chair had given his muscles time to stiffen up again, and the trip through his office and then sitting room on the way to his bedroom was a slow and painful one. Terese leaned him in the bathroom doorway as she went in to turn on the water.

"You're lucky you have a bathroom. I have to sneak out down the hall and into the students' loo" she commented, spinning the taps to draw him a hot bath. "Can I wash your hair?"

He glared at her and she giggled.

"Ok, ok, never mind" she laughed. "Um… don't flip out, but I can tell I'm going to have to help you undress."

_I truly do lead a cursed existence_ he thought, closing his eyes in frustration.

"No, I'll just vanish the damn things. Please wait out here." He carefully eased into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, warding it just to be on the safe side.

Sinking into the hot bathwater he sighed with relief. He had to admit, this was better than just going to bed filthy. Enjoying the warmth, he let his mind wander.

_Perhaps it isn't so bad to have someone looking after me a bit. Why in the hell she's taken it upon herself to do so, I've no idea, but I suppose that's her problem rather than mine isn't it? _

He smirked, at that thought.

_What would it be like to have someone to look after me all the time? Someone who actually enjoyed my company and cared for my comfort. Perhaps even someone who would be here lying in this tub with me…_

An image slipped unbidden into his mind of the pretty muggle outside the door, lying naked against his chest, her skin slippery in the water… her hands gently stroking his thighs…

Once again painfully aroused, he let his own hands venture beneath the surface of the water. It wasn't often that he sought such release, but it had been a difficult twenty-four hours and he was feeling particularly inspired.

Would she have come in here with him if he'd let her? He thought that she would. Certainly there would be nothing sexual in her reasoning for doing so, simply her compulsion to "take care" of him, as she had put it. Still, it would have been more intimacy than he had ever had.

What if she had come in with him? What would she think? Would she find his body repulsive, or just ordinary? He really wasn't sure how he compared to other men of his age because he'd never bothered to try to find out. Would she react to the dark mark on his arm? He thought probably not. She was aware of so many other things about him, surely she knew it was there.

He let himself picture her some more, feeling guilty for doing so. Surely fantasizing about a young woman who fancied herself his nurse was a true testament to the level of his depravity.

Nevertheless, there was no taking it back now, and he was getting close.

In his mind she rolled over so that she was straddling his hips, her full breasts pressed against his chest. She kissed his lips before moving down his jaw and nibbling at his neck. He cupped her ample bottom in his hands and pulled her towards his hardness. She slid down onto him and it was heaven…

He came hard with a moan, and was suddenly jolted back to reality by the memory that she was, presumably, still right outside in his bedroom. Had she heard that? Would she know what he'd been doing?

_Fuck. Sometimes I think it would be easier if the Dark Lord would just get it over with and kill me…_

Quickly sitting up to finish washing himself, he silently begged the powers that be in the universe to make it so that she had not heard. He washed his hair twice, hoping perhaps that it would cooperate for once by not immediately re-oiling itself. Damn his bad skin…

Apparently his little fantasy session had done him some good, because he moved much easier when he stepped out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped in front of the sink to clean his teeth. He rarely bothered… but tonight was different. He knew now that he'd shamelessly sexually objectified the poor girl in the other room he was going to have a much harder time talking to her, and he wanted to at least have the advantage of fresh breath. He noticed his bloody eye and cringed.

_And naturally I've vanished my robes without bringing in anything else to put on…Marvelous._

Steeling himself for the humiliation that was sure to follow, he opened the bathroom door and stepped out into his bedroom. She wasn't there.

_Probably heard me moaning and ran away…_

She peeked her head in the doorway from the sitting room. "Hi there!" she said cheerfully. "All better?"

He nodded, stifling the urge to laugh. If she only knew. Apparently she hadn't heard.

Her eyes dropped to his chest and stayed there. He felt himself start to blush, and wondered what she was thinking.

Terese knew she had to stop staring. It was, in fact, completely vital that she stop staring. She just couldn't quite convince her eyes of this fact. Seeing him in nothing but a towel was just too much temptation for her to fight.

He was thin, of course, as she'd already known. It was funny really, that she found him so attractive when ordinarily she preferred larger men. He wasn't very hairy either, which was another thing she usually enjoyed. A big bear-shaped man with a pelt was her normal preference, and this fellow was far from it.

He had a little bit of fuzz on his chest, and a very sexy trail of black hair down his stomach that led down to… well, to where the towel was covering.

_Oh he is so beautiful I can't even breathe! I wonder if he'd mind if I just came over there and licked his chest a little bit… Just a little bit would do… No, actually, no it wouldn't, because I would definitely have to keep going. I wish I was that towel right now. I need to stop staring at him or he is going to know I'm staring and that will probably cause serious problems but I just can. Not. Stop! Ooh… well-muscled legs… Oh somebody slap me._

"Um. I. Well, I spent a little time trying to yell into the fire for the house elves to send you up something to eat, but apparently it doesn't work for me" she stammered, still not quite managing to take her eyes off of him.

_Why is she staring? Am I that hideous? She's acting peculiar now, even for her. This is awful. Must I be tormented with vile luck every single day of my life?_

"It's all right. I can manage. You don't have to stay."

She finally looked up at his eyes, rather than focusing solely on his torso. "Oh, no, I'd like to. I was worried about you, and like I said I want to look after you tonight. I'll let you go to bed soon, I promise, just let me make up for what I said yesterday ok?"

He looked puzzled. "What did you say yesterday?" he asked sitting down carefully on the edge of his bed.

She blushed, but smiled. "If you forgot then I guess it doesn't matter. Are you sure can manage? I don't want to be a pest, but I don't want to just abandon you either."

He nodded. "I'll be fine. I've had it much worse you know. This really isn't a crisis, I assure you."

She stayed in the doorway, having an internal war with herself. She did not want to leave. She wanted to stay here and feed him soup or something and rub his sexy shoulders before tucking him into bed… but, she knew that he wasn't likely to issue an invitation for her to do so, and it was really unfair keeping him up any longer.

Deciding to compromise, she darted forward plopped onto the bed next to him. Her arms were around his shoulders before he knew what was happening and she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Reveling in the feel of his half naked body in her arms, she pressed her face close to his ear and whispered "Feel better soon Severus." Then, quickly, to avoid him having a chance to respond, she let go of him and practically sprinted out of the room.

Unfortunately she had forgotten one small detail.

Amused, he called to her "Miss Jones, you can't get out that way."

She reappeared in the doorway, her face as red as a beet. "Yep. Just remembered that actually."

Snickering, he opened up the wall between their bedrooms to allow her to make her escape.

In spite of all that had happened, they both went to sleep smiling.


	6. Why Me?

Terese woke up on Saturday morning on her own. Nobody bothered to come and get her, not Severus or Professor McGonagall, or anyone else. At first she was a bit disappointed, but when she realized that it meant she could stay in bed a while longer, it was actually a relief.

Terese grinned to herself as she remembered the night before. She had hugged him, all damp and bare-chested… and he had let her. He hadn't even looked irritated. That was progress!

_And it was awesome. I want to do it again._

Terese sighed, feeling somewhat torn. She was very pleased that she'd been able to help him at least a little bit, and he hadn't told her off for it. On the other hand, now she was feeling even more smitten with him than she had been before, and being away from him was absolute torture. If she could have found an excuse, she knew damn well she'd be knocking on the wall to talk to him.

_Pull yourself together. You're twenty-five, not twelve. _

He had been pretty beaten up last night. She wondered if he was feeling better today, or if he was still in pain. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to go and try to find out. She knew though that he would need to rest this weekend to be prepared to go back to his classes on Monday. His recovery was more important than her impatience.

Terese was still snuggled under her blankets when at last a knock came at the door.

Severus had allowed himself the rare luxury of lazing about in his bed far longer than he normally did. He was still a bit sore from his less than successful encounter with the Dark Lord, and in spite of his amusement the night before, he was now feeling rather bitter towards life in general. All morning he had been expecting the ridiculous muggle woman to come pestering him again at any moment… and the disappointment he felt when he realized that she wasn't going to only worsened his already dark mood.

_Admit it, you pathetic bastard… You liked it when she held you. Nobody has ever held you before and nobody ever will again, and now that you've had it you want more. Well, that's just too sodding bad, isn't it? _The old familiar voice in his head that always sounded like a mix of his father and himself was taunting him today in full force. The worst part was that, as usual, it was right. He really _did _want more.

The woman had been a tremendous annoyance from the start, not to mention being a huge liability. She had popped up out of nowhere with a head full of dangerous knowledge that Dumbledore refused to use, and yet also refused to send away again. Now she was sitting here in their midst for the Dark Lord to discover and use to ruin any chance they had ever had for salvation. Severus had begun to wonder if that cursed ring hadn't somehow also affected the Headmaster's brain… and yet… as much as he knew he did not need any more to worry about at the present, he found himself craving more of her touch.

It wasn't the girl herself, certainly. She was an awkward, often rude, and completely unspectacular muggle who held absolutely no interest to him whatsoever, other than the fact that he knew he had to do whatever he could to make sure that the Dark Lord never became aware of her existence.

_I suppose the only thing I like about her is the fact that she seems to like me. Perhaps I should just tell her the truth. "Listen, I think you're completely useless, and your presence here has made my life even more difficult than it already was, but would you mind just holding onto me for a few hours a day? Thanks ever so much…"_

Severus let out a snort of cynical laughter. That approach was not likely to get him very far, he knew. He was completely disgusted with himself for letting a little physical contact put him into such an inconvenient state in the first place, and he certainly couldn't indulge in any more of it, no matter how tempting.

Frustrated, he punched his pillow hard before pulling it over his head to further shut out all thoughts of the world at large. His efforts proved futile however, when he heard a familiar voice carry faintly through the thin wood wall.

_Albus? In her room? Why didn't he ask me to bring her to his office?_

Knowing that he shouldn't, he gave into his curiosity and silently slipped out of bed. He moved to the wall and gently pressed his ear against it. Using a spell to listen in was too risky where Dumbledore was concerned, and he knew it. Spying on the Headmaster made him feel a bit guilty, but he was still harboring some resentment towards his employer for keeping secrets regarding his safety with the muggle woman. It was his neck on the line, and though he understood the old man had to keep some things to himself, if that ridiculous muggle had knowledge involving him doing a copious amount of bleeding, he felt it should be shared with him, in spite of what he had told her about not wanting to be told.

"I was wondering if anyone was coming to get me today, but I didn't think it would be you Professor" Terese commented, smirking.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, yes, well I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. I didn't send anyone because I thought you could use a rest. You've had a busy couple of days."

She nodded. "Have you found anything out about how I got here?"

"Indeed I have. I decided to correspond with an acquaintance of mine from the Salem Institute. I had hoped that perhaps I might be able to find the identity of the witch who gifted you with the stone. Based on the location you gave us, there are a few possibilities, and in order to even hope to narrow it down we will need as full a description as you can give us. Even then, because of the time difference, we still may not be able to locate her."

"She isn't going to get into any trouble is she? I don't want that. As far as I'm concerned she did me a huge favor and I don't want to repay her by getting her sent to prison." Terese suddenly wished she had thought of that possibility before.

"The acquaintance I spoke with is very discreet, and in no way connected to the American Council of Wizards. Your homeland has its own statute of secrecy, and I'm afraid they are even stricter in their enforcement of it than our Ministry. In spite of this, based on the object itself and what you have told me I personally don't think that she is in any danger."

Terese gave him a questioning look and he continued.

"As Severus suggested, your stone at first seemed somewhat like a portkey, but it is not one. A portkey that can transport a person through time, as far as anyone knows, has never been managed."

Terese nodded to show him that she understood.

"My contact in Salem said that she suspects instead that the purpose of the stone was to grant you a powerful wish, and that wish brought you to us. The fact that you managed to cross time and space in the process is likely just a side effect that was necessary to the fulfillment of the wish. She also said that it likely took a very strong emotion to complete the process, and told me that I should look to you to find out what that emotion was. I will ask you, but I don't think I need to. Your concern for one of my professors has told me loud and clear since your arrival what it was that brought you here."

Terese felt her face get hot, and didn't respond.

"It was love, wasn't it?" he asked her gently.

She sighed. "There's kind of a stigma where I come from about falling in love with a fictional character. I tend to be careful about saying things like that, but…" She balanced on one bare foot and lifted up the other for the wizard to see the tattoo she had there.

"Severus" he read aloud. "I rather thought so. Therein lies the other missing piece. I remembered that when you first arrived you told me that where you come from we are, as you put it, _fictional_. When I consider that in combination with your wish-granting stone, it becomes quite clear to me what has happened. It is why no such actual object is known either to myself or to my friend in Salem. It is why I do not believe that the witch who sent you here will be found. We are, I'm quite sure, from two different dimensions. In yours, as you have said, the people here are just a story. In ours, you, and also of course your friend, do not ordinarily exist. Your wish was to be with Severus, and therefore you were brought to a dimension in which he is a real person rather than simply part of a story."

Terese considered this for a moment, and it certainly made sense. Well… it made sense now that she knew it was actually possible for a stone to grant wishes and that there was, apparently, a dimension in which Hogwarts was real.

_So all that stuff I've read about everything existing somewhere is actually true. Go figure!_

"I suppose that's good to know, but what does it mean? I'm in no hurry to leave, like I said, but I do have family and friends back home. If I can leave, can I come back again?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately it seems that the only way for us to find out is to try."

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He held out a hand to reassure her and nodded. "No, no, not yet, I agree. There are too many things we still need to discuss, you and I."

Terese opened her mouth to speak again but he cut her off.

"But not today. I'm leaving today on some personal errands and I won't be back for at least a few days. I'm afraid our conversation will have to wait until my return."

"_Personal errands_?" she laughed. "I know what you're up to, remember?"

The Headmaster smiled at her again. "Forgive me. Of course you do. All the more reason for us to meet up again as soon as I get back."

From his position against the wall Severus had heard their entire exchange. He stood in shocked silence.

_Love? Me? How? Why? Most of all why… _

He turned around, but remained leaned against the wall, his brow furrowed in thought. How did he feel about this? What was he going to do about it? _Was _there anything to do about it? What in the blazes was wrong with this girl? He'd known she was peculiar, but he hadn't realized that she could actually be deranged enough to find him in any way attractive. He'd attributed her kindness towards him to simple misguided philanthropy and it had certainly never crossed his mind that she might actually have feelings for him. Although, of course, it did explain a lot.

He knew if he went to Dumbledore he wouldn't be given any answers and he would have to confess to eavesdropping. Besides that, the Headmaster had said he was leaving. If he wanted to resolve this issue he would have to go to the girl herself. Knowing what he knew now, that was not something he was looking forward to.

_I should ignore it. Leave it alone. It doesn't matter anyway. I most definitely do not reciprocate her affections…yet… Someone has _affections_ for _me_. She _is_ very nice looking and she has an interest in potions… No. Stop it. Even considering pursuing a romantic relationship with someone simply because they are the only person in the world who would have you is not even remotely a good idea. Especially not now. _

In spite of the fact that he knew he should pretend he'd heard nothing and try to have as little interaction with her from here on out as he could possibly manage… he simply couldn't get past the fact that someone actually _loved _him. Loved him enough to spark off a spell that had transported her across dimensions. He didn't return the sentiment, no, but he needed to find out what it was that had brought it about. If someone could love him, he needed to know why. If there was something about him that may have made a difference… he couldn't stand the thought of never knowing what it was.

Professor Dumbledore whistled distractedly to himself as he strolled back up to his office. He could have used quicker means to get there, but he found that wandering through Hogwarts' corridors often helped him to clear his mind. He hoped that he hadn't made a mistake in setting it up for Severus to hear Terese admit that she loved him. He just couldn't bear for such an opportunity to pass the young man by, especially when he was very likely living on borrowed time. If he could know what it was like to have a love that was not painfully unrequited, even for a little while, then perhaps the sacrifices he was required to make would be a bit less difficult to endure.

After the Headmaster left her room Terese decided to get herself dressed. If nobody was coming to get her, and she had the day to herself, she thought it might be fun to go exploring a little within the castle walls, or maybe go and visit Hagrid to thank him for helping her inside when she had first arrived. She was just about to open her wardrobe when there was a tap on the wall.

Terese froze. _Is he coming to talk to me? Without being told to?_

"Yes?" she squeaked, before quickly clearing her throat and forcing herself to take some deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"May I come in?"

_Oh boy._

"Sure. Come on over."

The wall opened and he came in. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black trousers rather than his usual robes, and Terese had to bite back a smile.

She noticed that his eye was still full of blood, but his color was a little better and he seemed to be moving with a minimum of stiffness.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him, trying to hide her nervousness.

He nodded, but other than that ignored the question.

"I thought that perhaps since you don't appear to be busy, and I myself am without obligation for the moment, you may like to spend some time touring the grounds."

_What? _

Terese stared at him in shock. "With you?"

His eyebrow raised and she had to fight the urge to giggle. "Certainly" he said. "But if you find my presence distasteful then you're more than welcome to…"

She shook her head. "No! No, I don't find your presence distasteful. That's a very kind offer, and I think it sounds wonderful. Thank you."

_Did Dumbledore put him up to this? There is absolutely no way he is offering to take me for a stroll just for the hell of it. He doesn't work that way._

He gave her a slight, and she thought forced, smile, and gestured to her wardrobe. "I'll let you dress. Tap the wall when you're ready."

As soon as he was out of the room Terese snickered. He was definitely up to something. Perhaps he knew that Dumbledore had paid her a visit and wanted to know what had been said? That was likely. Or, perhaps he had reconsidered about wanting to ask her questions of the future. Either way, she wasn't going to complain about the fact that he was suddenly being quite charming. Well… charming for him, anyway.

When she opened the wardrobe she was surprised to find, in front of everything else, a short dark gray wrap dress with a v-neck. It was draped over the other hanging items as if it had been picked out specifically. Terese shook her head in amusement and pulled it out.

_Severus didn't do that. If it had been him it would have been some granny dress that covered up every inch of skin. Dumbledore? Probably… but why bother? These wizards are getting mighty sneaky suddenly. I need to keep my eyes open._

Regardless of who had picked it out, Terese liked the dress. She just hoped that it was still warm enough outside that she wouldn't freeze in it. She knocked on the wall and smoothed her hair down into place.

_I haven't showered in a few days. It's a damn good thing I'm down here in the cool dungeons or I'd be one smelly woman by now. _

She knew it was also a good thing her hair had gotten less oil-prone as she had left her teens, or it would be as slick as her raven-headed friend's. The thing that had deterred her from bathing was the thought of having to do it in the students' bathroom. She made up her mind to ask Severus if she could use his. If he wanted information from her she doubted he would say no.

He came back through the wall, once again fully buttoned up into his robes.

_Kind of a pity_, thought Terese. _Those legs are made for tight trousers._

She noticed his eyes roam over her dress and silently thanked Dumbledore… until he opened his mouth to comment.

"Do you really think that attire appropriate for a school?"

"I thought we were going outside?" she shot back, not about to let him get the better of her.

He rolled his eyes and they departed. He led her out of the castle in a way she hadn't been before, although she knew there were probably several ways she hadn't been before. It was frustrating not being able to get around here by herself. She had been kicking herself for not paying more attention to the various maps she had seen online, although she knew that they probably wouldn't have really done her much good in the ever-changing enigma that was Hogwarts anyway.

It was, she was pleased to notice, a nice day, and she wasn't going to be freezing. He was thoughtful enough to slow his usually brisk pace for her to better keep up, and once again she wondered what it was he was after.

"I had wanted to go and see Hagrid to thank him for helping me get to the Headmaster the other night. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't ended up right by his house."

He glanced at her sideways and simply nodded. He knew he would have to do better than this if he wanted to get any answers, but he was finding even more difficult now to make conversation with the girl. It was rare for him to be intimidated by anyone, especially a muggle, but with all that had transpired he found that she now made him extremely nervous.

Finally, with much effort, he forced himself to say something.

"A pleasant day" he observed, turning so that they would be going down toward the lake.

Terese nodded. It took all of her self-control not to laugh. His attempt at small talk might not have been so obviously fake to someone who didn't know him, but to her it was completely transparent.

Suddenly something caught his eye that he thought might grab her attention and break the ice.

"Look there" he instructed her, pointing skyward.

A delighted grin instantly spread across her face. "Fawkes!" she laughed. "He's even more impressive in the air! I've always liked birds, but I've never seen anything like him. One more fantastic thing about getting to come here."

That could be an opening. "I find myself curious to hear what else has pleased you so much here that you seem to have completely forsaken your home."

She shrugged, still watching the phoenix in flight. "It'd be easier to tell you what _doesn't_ please me here. Much shorter list."

Terese lowered her gaze again to look at him. Even though she knew he had a motive, it was still a dream come true to be out here walking with him. She wondered what he would do if she reached over and took his hand. Was whatever he wanted worth enough to him to let her get away with it? In the end she found she didn't have the courage to find out.

_What kind of Slytherin am I if I don't take advantage of the opportunities I'm given? Completely pathetic. _

"Surely there must be a few things that stand out above the rest" he prodded, as they resumed their stroll. "Anything you've seen, or perhaps even someone you've met?"

_What? Kind of a weird thing for him to care about. _

"Everybody's been great. It's amazing seeing some of the people I've read about for so long. It's a shame I can't meet some of those who aren't at the school. Maybe eventually I'll get the chance."

His patience wearing thin, Severus decided to take another approach. He had known it wasn't likely that she would ever willingly admit to him what she had told Dumbledore, but he had hoped to get at least some sort of hint. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he touched the small glass bottle within. It probably would have been easier to just use it right off the bat, but he had wanted to see how much he could get out of her without it.

"Did the Headmaster have any more information on your strange arrival here?"

Terese nodded. "Yes, actually he did. He thinks that the stone was meant to grant me a wish, and that's how I got here. He also said that he…" she stopped, realizing that she hadn't told him about Dumbledore's morning visit. Suddenly his strange behavior and the questions he was asking all came together inside her head.

"You heard our conversation this morning, didn't you?" she asked him, wishing the green Scottish hillside they were standing on would just open up and swallow her whole.

He was silent, and she knew that she was right.

Severus was furious with himself for not being more careful. He was arguably the greatest Occlumens of the age, able to hide his thoughts and motives from any wizard alive… but he couldn't fool a silly muggle woman? It was humiliating.

"Such accusations!" he said, feigning hurt. "I would be offended, but you must be feeling overwhelmed by all that has happened in these recent days." He pulled the little bottle from his pocket and held it out to her. "Drink this; it will help to calm you."

Terese glared at him, her embarrassment turning quickly to annoyance. "If you think you're going to get me to swig down some Veritaserum that easily you've got another one coming pal. Not gonna happen."

_Damn it._

She sighed. "If there's something you want to know, you could just ask. I'm surprised you didn't try to pull the information out of my mind, since you're not above drugging me. How would Dumbledore feel about you eavesdropping on him I wonder? I knew that this whole _let's take a walk _business had to be a ruse."

Irritated, Severus snarled "Pardon me madam, but having clandestine conversations behind paper thin walls is not really an advisable practice. I couldn't help but hear you blathering on about your love for me and I must confess I found the whole thing rather disturbing."

Terese was so furious she was shaking. _Arrogant bastard... _"Blathering on about my… Why you… I did no such thing! Dumbledore asked me a question and I answered it. In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't exactly thrown myself at you have I? You certainly don't have anything to be _disturbed _about. I do know how to control myself, thank you very much!"

He sneered at her. "Ah, yes, I'm sure that's why you flung your arms around me last night in my quarters. I've seldom seen more admirable restraint."

He had her there, she knew. She felt like an idiot for having ever felt good about that hug. He hadn't rebuked her for it at the time, only because he was saving the humiliation for another day.

"Well don't you worry, it won't happen again! Now, if you're finished, I think I need to go and see if the Headmaster has left yet. I have some information I think he would like to hear."

Her narrowed eyes and triumphant smirk didn't convince him as she had hoped they would, and he laughed at her. "You're not going to tell him anything because you know that I'll have nothing to do with you ever again so you may as well drop the act."

Her smirk disappeared, and he nodded.

"Yes, that's what I thought. I do regret that I listened to your private conversation. Believe me, I wasn't intentionally trying to hear anything so… personal" he said, using a slightly gentler tone. "I was merely trying to deduce how concerned I need to be about my own safety in the near future. Certainly you can't blame me for that?"

Terese shook her head. "No, of course not." Now she felt sorry for being angry with him. "But I told you that I'm not going to let you walk into danger unwarned. I'll let you know when the time comes."

He ignored her reassurances and held out the glass bottle once again. "If you desire my trust then perhaps you should earn it."

She took the bottle from his hand but stuck it down the front of her dress rather than removing the stopper to drink it. He shot her a wicked glare.

"Someday I will, but not today. There are still things that I can't tell you yet, and even though I don't think you'd intentionally ask me anything that could lose the war, accidents happen, and we can't risk that. Like I said… if you want to know something…_ask me! _I'll tell you if I can."

He didn't speak up again right away, but instead continued on leading her toward the lake. When they arrived, a wave of his wand gathered the stones on the shore together to form a makeshift bench. He gestured for her to sit.

"Ingenious" she giggled. Unsurprisingly, he ignored her comment, and simply sat down beside her.

"If your… emotions… were the catalyst to the charmed stone that brought you here then they must be quite powerful" he said carefully.

Terese smirked in spite of her embarrassment and nodded.

Feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable he continued. "I would like to know why."

"Why what?" she asked him, confused.

"Why _me_?" he snapped. "It makes absolutely no sense at all, and though I am aware it is likely simply one of many side effects of your clearly _severe_ mental instability, I find that I simply cannot rest until I am able to understand it."

Terese laughed out loud. "Yeah, you're right; I'd have to be pretty _unstable_ wouldn't I?"

He frowned, and she laughed harder.

"You're so much of a mystery in the books" she explained. "And in the films, even more so. They don't show you nearly enough. It's been really fascinating for me to see you as being _human_. You're just as capable of ridiculous behavior as anyone else, it seems. Before this I never would have been able to imagine you going to all this trouble for something so silly."

Offended, he corrected her. "It may appear _silly_ to you, but for someone in my situation is unfortunately quite a distraction."

"Not used to an idea like that, are you? Normally everybody sees you as the creepy mean bat of the dungeon. I know."

"Enjoying the chance to rub it in, are you?"

She snickered. "No. Listen, I don't know how to explain it all to you without sounding like a complete idiot, and in spite of what you may believe, I'm not one. All I can say is that I…" she sighed and closed her eyes. "I love you for who you are, and what you've been through… and what you _will _go through. It's sincere, and it is well-deserved. I don't expect anything from you, so you don't have to be _disturbed _or anything like that. I just want to help."

He hadn't known what to say to her, so they'd sat in silence watching the water for quite some time. When he'd grown tired of sitting still, he stood and disassembled the stone bench with a wave of his hand. Unfortunately for Terese, she had still been sitting on it at the time, and landed on her rear end in the pile of stones.

"Jerk" she muttered, hearing his amused chuckles from above her. At least he had the decency to offer her his hand. After he had pulled her to her feet, she noticed that he didn't immediately let go, and she gave his fingers a squeeze. Naturally, he ignored the gesture.

As they walked Terese realized that they weren't going back where they had come from and commented.

"You said that you wanted to speak with Hagrid" he reminded her.

When they arrived at the cottage of Rubeus Hagrid Terese had a little pang of nostalgia. This was the first thing she had seen upon her arrival here.

Excited, she jogged forward toward the door.

"Miss Jones, watch out for the…"

Before Severus could complete the warning, two large hooves came down on Terese's head, knocking her to the ground.

"Hippogriff" he finished, rolling his eyes with a sigh.


	7. Privileges

_This was a fun chapter to write! Especially towards the end! He is just so very yummy... _

* * *

"Buckbe…ah… Witherwings!" shouted Hagrid, bursting out of his front door to get the beast under control.

Severus lowered himself to his knees besides the unconscious muggle and patted her cheek. "Miss Jones?" She didn't stir.

"Hagrid that thing is a menace" he growled, annoyed that now he was going to have to explain to Dumbledore that he had let the girl be knocked out by Sirius Black's former pet.

"Sorry Professor Snape. I haven't had many visitors lately. Wasn't expecting you two or I'd have put him farther away from the house."

Severus pointed his wand at Terese's face. "Aguamenti" he said.

Terese woke up sputtering as a jet of cold water hit her in the face and shot up her nose.

"Ow…" she whined, gagging.

"Sorry about that Miss!" Hagrid apologized. "He's a bit touchy."

Terese was still coughing up water. "That's all right Hagrid. I forgot he would be there. My fault." She glared at Severus. "The water spell? Really? Somebody gets kicked in the head and you think it's a good idea to try to drown them too? Thanks a lot."

He smirked and stood up, brushing some grass off of his robes.

"'Ow's your head Miss? That's gonna leave a nasty bruise" Hagrid observed, pulling Terese up off the ground as easily as one might lift a doll.

"It smarts" she confirmed, wobbling a bit on her feet. She started to fall backwards and was surprised when she landed against Severus' body. He put a hand on her stomach to hold her there.

"Steady" he said quietly. "Stay still a moment."

She nodded, her head throbbing. "I just wanna close my eyes" she complained.

"Should probably get 'er ter Madam Pomfrey" Hagrid suggested, looking nervous.

Severus nodded, started to worry a bit himself. That thing had hit her hard.

The half-giant had turned back to Terese's attacker and was scolding it for its rudeness. "Now yer in fer it!" he grumbled. "Ya can't go kickin' visitors in the head like tha'. She's an important witch from America. They'll have yer daft head now for sure!"

Realizing that apparently Dumbledore had somehow convinced Hagrid of her cover story as well, Terese knew she should say something to reassure him. "No, no" she said, cringing against the pain in her skull. "It was my fault! He's fine. No trouble."

_Typical of my luck, I'm leaning on the man of my dreams with his arm around me and it is only because I've gotten my skull bashed in by a giant horse-bird. Marvelous. _

"If you're quite finished, I think it would be prudent to make our way to the infirmary sooner rather than later" Severus suggested, still holding her up.

"Yeah. Definitely" she agreed.

She walked along with his support for a while but when she squatted down in the grass holding her head and told him that she "Just needed to rest a minute" he decided that enough was enough, and gathered her up in his arms.

Terese wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew damn well that he could have carried her much easier with magic, and she was touched by the fact that he didn't. The impact of the hippogriff hooves on her noggin had her feeling positively awful, nauseous and sore, and being held by him was a great comfort.

"Thanks Severus" she whispered in his ear, hoping he would understand the depth of her gratitude and not get annoyed with her.

His only answer was a slight nod of his head against hers, but it was enough.

To his dismay, Severus realized that she had passed out again when he laid her down on the cot in the infirmary. His arms and back were screaming at him for making such a hike with an armful of woman, and he had been paying more attention to that than he had his passenger.

"I imagine this is probably only the beginning of these injuries" Madam Pomfrey complained, hands on her hips. "That creature really doesn't belong on the school grounds with that temperament it has, I don't care what Hagrid says. No doubt there'll be many more in here knocked out or maimed by that thing before all is said and done. I don't know what the Headmaster was thinking."

"Yes" he agreed. "I've no doubt." He kneeled down next to the girl on the cot, looking concerned. "Is it a concussion?"

"Most likely, yes" she confirmed. "I'll get her revived, then the best thing for her will be rest. It'll pass. I don't imagine the Salem people will be terribly happy when they learn we've damaged their emissary however. The Headmaster is going to have some explaining to do. What was she doing down there near that Hippogriff anyway?"

"She wanted a word with Hagrid." He pushed the girl's hair away from her face and examined the two large bumps on the side of her head.

The matron shook her head and sighed, before pointing her wand at Terese and muttering an incantation. The unconscious woman's eyes flew open with a gasp, and she sat up abruptly on the cot. Severus placed his hand in the middle of her chest and gently pushed her back down.

"Lay still" he instructed. "You've got a concussion. How do you feel?"

Poppy mumbled something about how she didn't ever go into his classroom and try to do _his_ job for _him_, but he ignored her.

"My damn head hurts" Terese grumbled. "But I don't feel like I'm going to barf anymore."

He chuckled in spite of himself. "That's good news, I suppose." Pulling another little bottle out of his robes, this one blue, he removed the stopper and handed it to her. To his surprise, she drank it immediately without hesitation.

"Yuck" she complained. "What was that?"

"Pain reliever" he replied, shocked that she had trusted him so easily after he had tried to get her to take Veritaserum earlier.

"Hmm… thanks. It's helping already."

He smirked. "Naturally. I made it. Now you must rest, and do as Madam Pomfrey tells you."

"Ok. I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

He let his fingers brush against the back of her hand. "Incidentally, neither am I" he said, rising to his feet and conjuring himself a chair next to her cot.

Terese let herself take a short nap, and when she awoke she was surprised that, true to his word, he was still in the chair next to her. He was reading a book.

"You stayed" she commented.

"I said that I would" he reminded her, chidingly. "I don't think Albus would appreciate it if I allowed you to be brained by a Hippogriff and simply left you on your own."

"Poppy's here" she pointed out.

He gave her an irritated look. "Do you want me to go?"

"No" she giggled.

"Then I suggest you quiet yourself."

Smiling at the fact that he cared enough to watch over her, she lay there in silence, watching him read. Finally though, her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you reading?"

His black eyes left the page and focused on Terese. The look made her heart beat a quicker pattern inside her chest. After a few seconds he answered her.

"It is called _The Potions Master's Book of Alternative Applications of Herbs, The Rare and The Readily Available_."

"Can you read it out loud?" she asked, knowing she was probably pushing her luck.

He seemed to consider this a moment before finally scooting his chair over closer to where she was laying. "You've missed half of it, but I don't suppose you're terribly concerned with that are you?"

She grinned and shook her head, earning her an eye roll from him.

"Very well" he said, "Chapter sixty-two… Invaluable Treasures in Swamps and Marshes…"

In spite of what many women in her own dimension certainly hoped, he didn't share the voice of the famous actor who had portrayed him on film. If she ever went home, she didn't think she would have the heart to break it to them. It was better to let them have their fantasies. Nevertheless, he did have a very nice voice in his own right. It was deep, and silky, and she found it comforting. In spite of the fact that she wasn't retaining any of the subject matter, she was enjoying his reading very much. He had made it to chapter eighty-five before he finally stopped, and stood up to stretch.

"You're probably missing dinner by now" she pointed out. "We've been in here half the day."

Severus looked down at her but said nothing.

"You can go" she said. "I'll be fine. Thank you for staying here with me for so long. In spite of the concussion, it's actually been a really nice day."

He smirked. "Once again, more evidence of your insanity. No one mentally competent would ever call such a day _nice_."

Terese laughed. "Probably not."

Apparently noticing that Severus had stood up, Madam Pomfrey made her way back over to Terese's bedside and leaned down to get a good look at her eyes.

"No headache?" she asked. Terese shook her head. "And no more nausea? Right. I think you're safe to go."

The matron turned to Severus. "See to it that she takes it easy for a few days, and keep her away from that ruddy Hippogriff!"

He nodded, and Terese snickered. Since when had he become her caretaker? Since now, it seemed. She wondered how long that would last.

As they made their way out of the infirmary, Severus spoke up. "I will lead you to the great hall, but I won't be going in myself. As I understand it, you have managed to find your way back to the dungeons alone before."

"Why aren't you coming to dinner?" she asked him, reluctant to lose his company, even after spending the majority of the day with him.

He stopped and turned toward her, raising his hand to point at his eye.

"Oh…"

After another few steps she grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "You know, I don't really feel like facing anyone either…"

She could tell by his skeptical look that he knew exactly what she was trying to do, but he didn't argue. He simply turned them down another corridor and led her to their dungeon domicile instead of continuing on in the direction of the great hall.

Terese did her best to hide her glee when he stopped at his office door rather than continuing on to her own room. He held the door open and looked at her, so she quickly made her way into the room before he changed his mind. Not bothering to stop, he continued right on through into his personal rooms, and without a word to her, he ordered them some food from the kitchens via the floo.

Terese let herself plop onto his leather sofa, and waited to see if he would speak. He didn't, but instead went into his bedroom and shut the door.

_Is he going to bed and just leaving me here_? _That'll be awkward._

A few minutes later, he emerged, once again wearing the trousers and shirt he'd had on when he had first visited her that morning. He dropped down onto the opposite end of the sofa and actually, to her surprise and amusement, put his feet up. She giggled when she realized that they were bare.

He shot her a curious glance. "Something funny?"

She shook her head. "No. I just haven't seen you _casual_ before. It's… well, it stands to reason that you would relax on occasion, but… I feel like I'm being given a very rare privilege."

Severus actually smiled at the word _privilege_. Such an odd girl, she was.

He shrugged. "As you are the only one who has seen it, I suppose you could say it is very rare indeed."

"Does this mean we're friends?" she asked, bracing herself for rebuke.

He snickered, and then sighed. "I don't have _friends_… but I've allowed you in my quarters three times, and that must mean something I suppose."

Terese laughed, and feeling bold, she slid down the couch to sit closer to him. She lifted his legs up and set them in her lap and began to rub his feet.

He didn't pull away, as she had half expected him to. Instead he leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and let her have at it. After a while he let out a little groan and said "I suppose having an admirer does have its perks. You know you're quite good at this… not that I've had any prior experience to compare it to."

"Well that's just a shame" she teased, deliberately pressing the area of his foot that was supposed to be connected to the groin. To her delight, he gasped and wiggled a bit.

"I've become accustomed to the idea solitude over the years" he said, ignoring what she had done to him. "I don't see the value in such things… although, as long as you want to keep doing that, I won't stop you."

She laughed again, and the Slytherin in her just _had _to push the boundaries. She slid a hand up his pantleg, tickling the skin beneath with her fingernails. He didn't complain, in fact she noticed that he was smirking rather smugly.

"You know, you are heavier than you look" he commented. "My back is still quite sore from carrying you all the way back to the castle."

Catching the hint, and more than happy to oblige, Terese pushed his feet off of her lap and tugged on his hand so he would turn around. He moved around to offer her his shoulders, but gave her a questioning, adorably shy look, clearly unsure of what to do. Apparently he hadn't actually expected her to take him seriously.

Grinning, she slid herself behind him and slid her legs up around his on either side so that his lower back rested between her thighs. "Now you should take that shirt off" she suggested helpfully.

He hesitated, but only for a moment. As soon as he had shed his white shirt, she immediately put her hands on his back, unable to resist.

_This is like Christmas, my birthday, and… well, every other good day that has ever been in the history of the world all rolled into one! _Terese bit her lip hard to keep from laughing deliriously.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder blades as she kneaded up and down his spine. He let his head fall back against hers and his long hair tickled her face. It was all very intimate… and _very _sexy. It took all of her willpower not to just beg him to take her right then and there.

Moving her head out of the way, she lifted her hands to his neck and shoulders. He began to make a noise that reminded of a purr, and it sent a jolt of joy right between her legs.

_He has no idea how amazingly sexy he is, or that he is driving me absolutely mad with lust! If this goes on much longer I'm going to lose what little bit I have left of my mind._

Severus was, as the muggles liked to say, on cloud nine. He wasn't sure what had driven him to let the girl into his rooms again, but he was certainly glad he had. The foot massage had been fabulous, but this… this was otherworldly. He could feel every ounce of tension in his body melt away with her firm but loving touch. He knew he was making sounds, but he was enjoying the sensations far too much to care.

When she finally slid her hands around to his chest he gasped and suddenly all of that removed tension reappeared in his groin. He wished with all of his might that she would decide to bed him next.

Suddenly startled by his own thoughts, his eyes flew open and he grabbed her smaller hands in his.

"Sorry" she whispered. "Got a little ahead of myself I guess."

He smiled. "No. I don't think so. I…" What should he say? He couldn't tell her that he was a thirty-five, nearly thirty-six year old virgin, and that he was terrified by what he wanted to do with her? She would probably laugh all the way back to her room… except that he had learned, by now, that no… she certainly would do no such thing. In fact, she would probably be completely understanding and kind about the whole situation, just as she had been about everything else thus far.

_She probably already knows… or at least suspects._

"It's ok. I don't want to make you upset" she whispered in his ear, placing a light kiss on his shoulder.

His heart, as surprised as he was to realize that he apparently still had one, nearly broke at the sweetness of it.

He tilted his head down to kiss her hands. "You're not. I'm grateful for your patience."

It was at that moment that a tray, presumably full of their dinner, appeared with a pop on Severus' corner table.


	8. With You

_I guess I'm on a roll today! I figured out today just where I want this story to eventually go, and I'm really excited about it because it's something that I've never seen anyone do before! That's a ways down the road, of course, but I'm looking forward to it anyway. Until then, I hope you enjoy where it's going so far. If you have an opinion, feel free to leave me a comment! I appreciate the input. _

* * *

When Terese woke in the morning she noticed that she was not in her usual room at Hogwarts. There was a dim greenish light, and she realized that it was coming in through a window that looked out into the Black Lake. Her eyes widened when she realized why she was laying in a much larger bed than her own, and she rolled over.

She hadn't really expected that he would still be there, so her breath caught in her chest when she found herself looking into a very alert pair of black eyes. They stared at each other for several minutes, neither of them sure of what to say.

Terese knew she hadn't fallen asleep here in his bed. They had been out in the sitting room on the sofa, and after eating dinner together in total silence, she had rested against his shoulder.

_I must have fallen asleep, and then he brought me in here. _

She had only seen his bedroom once, and in the short time she'd been in there she had mostly been looking at him. She wanted to look around, but couldn't bring herself to break their eye contact.

There was something in his gaze. Was it curiosity? Amusement? She wasn't sure, but it made her smile, and to her surprise he smiled back, ever so slightly. Things were different between them now, she knew. She wasn't sure how or why, but she knew that from here on out, things could not remain as they had been. For better or for worse, walls had come down.

"Good morning" she whispered.

She was rewarded by an affirmative grunt as he sat up and left the bed.

Ordinarily she would have assumed that he was irritated with her after such a seeming snub, but now that things had changed, she was quite sure that he meant her no offense.

He was still shirtless, wearing his black trousers from the night before. When he stretched her eyes were drawn to the dark mark on his forearm. When he caught her staring she quickly averted her gaze, not wanting to make him self-conscious. Without a word he made his way to the bathroom.

Finally free to look around the room she did her best to take in every detail. The bedclothes were black instead of green, but she smirked when she noticed that he had a Slytherin Quidditch banner hanging on the wall near his bed. It looked slightly worn, and she wondered if perhaps it was from his own school days. He had a writing desk in one corner. It looked like it was made of ebony, the seat of the matching chair upholstered in black velvet. She couldn't help but notice that he had simple but impeccable taste.

Terese got out of his bed and wandered over to the windows. Just like the Slytherin common room, the murky water of the lake was on the other side of the glass, and just like in the common room, Terese found herself completely mesmerized by its beauty. She felt at home here, totally at ease.

When he stepped out of the bathroom his black hair was damp and she knew he had showered. He was in nothing but a towel again, which surprised her.

Looking down at her now-rumpled gray dress and remembering that she herself hadn't bathed in days, she decided that now was the time to ask him a favor.

"Do you think I could use your bath?" she asked. "I haven't washed since I got here because I didn't want to use the students'."

He smirked. "Be my guest" he replied. "Towels are in the cupboard."

His bathroom was quite Spartan, with only the bare necessities. As she started to close the door behind her he caught it with his hand, and gave her a toothbrush. At her confused look he said "Transfiguration… it was a quill."

"Oh." She looked at the item in her hand in wonder. There was so much a wizard could do. "Thanks" she said, truly grateful. A toothbrush had been another thing that she had been sorely missing. With all that Dumbledore had given her, there were certain things he had overlooked. She was dreading what she would have to do in a week or so when her time of the month came along. She supposed she'd have to have a word with Professor McGonagall.

He shut the door for her now, and she was alone. She quickly spotted the cupboard he had mentioned and retrieved herself a towel. There was a wooden medicine cabinet above the stone sink and, her curiosity getting the better of her, she opened it as quietly as she could manage. There were various sized and shaped bottles full of liquids of every color. On one side there were a few small jars stacked on top of one another that appeared to contain a few different kinds of salves. Terese carefully closed the door and turned toward the tub.

Rather than the stone that was found in the student bathrooms, this one was metal. It was fairly large, with big clawed feet on the bottom. To her relief, there was in fact a shower head above. Although… she smiled as she pictured herself lounging the day away in the bath with Severus. Maybe eventually that would be a reality.

_I certainly wouldn't say no _she thought to herself, as she stepped into the tub and turned on the shower.

Balanced somehow (she assumed by a charm) on the edge of the tub she found a glass bottle full of a thick pearlescent yellow fluid. At further investigation it had an herbal scent, and she realized it must be soap; probably that he had made himself.

The idea of using his personal soap pleased her, and she smiled again as she poured some out into her hand.

In the bedroom, Severus had dressed for the day and was now lounging on his bed. Normally, even on a Sunday, he would have been out and about hours ago, either in the forest looking for potions ingredients to add to his personal stores, or patrolling the corridors for delinquent students. He had to admit though, the fact that he was instead still in his room waiting for the muggle woman didn't really bother him.

As of yesterday he had believed that his goal with her was simply to find out what had inspired her feelings for him. He had found her obnoxious and troublesome, and in spite of the fact that he had enjoyed what physical contact they had shared, it had far more to do with being touched than it did with the girl herself. Now however, something had changed, and he couldn't decide whether he was pleased or terrified.

He wasn't exactly sure what had made him decide to carry her to the infirmary rather than levitate her with magic. It had simply seemed like the right thing to do. In hindsight, he knew his motive may have been at least partially a selfish one, as he did admittedly enjoy the fact that she didn't shy away from touching him as most people did.

Upon reaching the medical wing he had stayed by her bedside simply because he was afraid of what the Headmaster would say upon his return if he learned that he hadn't. She had been injured on his watch so it was his responsibility to look out for her. When she'd asked him to read to her, he'd done it mostly out of amusement at the fact that she had asked.

His intention upon her discharge from Madam Pomfrey's care had been to drop her off at the great hall for dinner and to return to his own rooms to grade the stack of fourth year essays that he knew awaited him on his desk from before his visit with the Dark Lord. When the girl had implied that she'd like to join him, he had allowed it entirely on a whim.

Then she had taken him by surprise, massaging his feet and back, and transporting him to a level of bliss that he hadn't known in many years. Not since his childhood, when he would be allowed the honor of holding the hand of young Lily Evans, had he ever felt better.

He was quite sure that if the elves hadn't decided to drop off their supper just when they did, he would likely have ended up making love to the girl. It was both a petrifying and exhilarating thought.

When she had fallen asleep resting so peacefully, so trustingly, against his shoulder, he had felt something change within himself. For the first time in so many years he had felt protective over another human being not out of obligation or duty, but out of want… and out of affection.

Without any hesitation, he had lifted her carefully in his arms once again and carried into his bed. Unable to sleep with the fear and excitement of newly awakened emotion, he had spent most of the night watching her, wondering what this was going to mean for both of them. With the unpleasant tasks that lay ahead of him in the near future and the tremendous risk of the Dark Lord learning of the existence of someone with concrete knowledge of the future, Severus knew that allowing himself any weakness was a potentially fatal mistake. In spite of this… he so longed for it. For the closeness of another person, one who knew his dark secrets and accepted him anyway.

As he listened to the running water beyond his bathroom door he imagined what it would be like to quietly sneak inside, slip in behind her and put his arms around her under the cascading stream. Would she turn to embrace him? Would she kiss him under the water? He thought that she would, and yet, to his own disgust, fear kept him from finding out for certain. Fear of once again being rejected by a woman he desired, and also fear of what would happen if he were _not _rejected.

She emerged from his bathroom once again wearing her gray dress, her long hair wrapped up in a towel. She smiled at him.

"Much better. I needed that, thanks."

"I imagine you smell better, anyway" he teased, smirking.

She laughed. "Actually I kind of smell like you."

"My apologies" he said wryly, tucking a strand of her hair that had fallen loose back up underneath the towel.

"That is _not _a bad thing. I like how you smell. I noticed it when you first came upon Hagrid and I in the corridor."

"I am immune to flattery" he warned, "but it was a nice effort."

Terese rolled her eyes and stepped even closer to him. She put her hand on his face. "Your eye looks a little better. The blood's going away. What caused that?"

He leaned into her hand. "That most likely happened during an extra long session of the cruciatus curse" he explained. "The Dark Lord was in a bit of a mood. Out of those assembled I assure you, I didn't fare the worst."

Her eyes shone with fury, and he was startled by the intensity of it. "I really hate that crazy bastard" she spat. "And when he dies, we're going to celebrate. I promise." She knew that she shouldn't reveal such a thing, but she couldn't help herself.

Severus reached up and pulled the towel off of her hair so that the damp strands fell around her shoulders. "My dear… I know that you've seen my death. You needn't pretend. I wasn't sure at first, but now I realize that it is what you've been worrying about since you first arrived here. I am not afraid to die."

Terese shook her head. "You're not going to die. If I change nothing else by coming here… if I can save no one else… I _will _save you."

He had planned to escort her back to her room so that he could finally apply himself to the task of grading those accursed essays… but when she suggested he take her on an expedition into the Forbidden Forest he found himself unable to tell her no. So it was that Terese ended up exploring the woods, happily wrapped in one of his cloaks, listening to him talk about the wild plants and fungi that could be found here, and their uses in practical potion making.

He held up a strange looking berry. "This, if ingested, is almost immediately deadly. It is the base for a very fast-acting poison that due to some of its other ingredients is nearly impossible to detect, even by magical means. It's a death eater favorite, as you might expect."

Terese nodded. "That's not surprising. Don't you worry about students stumbling onto it?"

Severus smirked. "There is good reason that this is called the _Forbidden _Forest… and it isn't just because of some of the plants."

"Then why, pray tell, are _we _here?" she asked him cheekily.

"Because you _asked _to come here, as I recall. Besides, we're quite safe. _I,_ as you may have noticed, am _not _a _student_."

She grinned and sauntered up to him. "No, you're not. You're a very powerful and talented wizard who will protect me from all of the big bad nasties that these woods have to offer. I know I'm in capable hands."

_I do so _wish _you were in my hands _he thought, debating on whether or not she would let him lay her out in the moss and have his wicked way with her. If he could work up the nerve, he thought she just might.

Terese giggled, and if he hadn't known better he would have worried that perhaps she knew what he was thinking.

"There is no one here I would feel safer with. I want you to know that" she told him, clearly meaning every word.

"What about the Headmaster?" he asked, relishing her stroking of his ego.

She shrugged. "Oh, well, he's great… of course… but I just feel better protected while in your company. I've always thought that if you were given the chance you could give both him and Voldemort a real challenge. Besides, Dumbledore is a Gryffindor, and therefore bound to certain rules that we Slytherins are more willing to bend."

Amused, he pulled her into his arms. "_We_ Slytherins you say? Again I ask you, how is it that a muggle such as yourself feels entitled to claim such a distinction?"

She gave him a dirty look but stayed within the warmth of his embrace. "I told you already, I was sorted! Really." She felt herself blushing. "It involves some personality questions our way, but it's very accurate." She snickered. "If the screen hadn't come up green I think I would have thrown myself out a window…"

"Screen?" he asked.

"Never mind. That part isn't important. Anyway, speaking of the Headmaster… when do you think he'll be back?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm afraid I have no idea. He didn't even tell me he was leaving; I simply managed to overhear it when he told you."

Terese nodded and smirked. "I'm not surprised. I think he set us up. The more I've thought about it the more it makes sense. Why else would he come down to my room to talk to me rather than having me brought up to his office where he knew that our conversation wouldn't be overheard? I think he picked out the dress I had on yesterday too… just for you."

He frowned, wondering if she were correct in her thinking. It wasn't something that he would put past the old man, honestly.

"You believe I was intended to hear your conversation?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm pretty sure he wanted you to hear me admit that I love you. I think maybe he feels guilty for all that he's asking of you and felt that he owed you the truth, and the opportunity to do with it what you saw fit." She grinned. "Whatever that may be."

Severus squeezed her a bit tighter. "Well, that is the conundrum isn't it? Whatever _shall _I do?"

Her eyes flashed mischievously. "Whatever you like. You're the wizard, after all."

As it turned out, he didn't get the chance to do what he was hoping to because just as he was leaning down to kiss her a large barn owl came swooping through the trees and dropped an envelope at his feet. He picked it up, irritated at the interruption, but couldn't help but laugh when he saw to whom it was actually addressed.

"For you" he said, handing the envelope to Terese. "And I am quite sure I recognize that as Horace Slughorn's handwriting."

"Aw crap" Terese grumbled, already able to guess what it was that he wanted. Sure enough, when she opened the letter and read it, she found that it was an invitation to a dinner party.

"When are you expected?" Severus asked, looking smug, in spite of the fact that deep down he was a bit jealous at the idea of the older wizard seeking out Terese's company.

"Tonight at nine" she said. "And as much as I would actually love getting to attend one of Slughorn's famous parties… I think that my Hippogriff injury is going to have serve as a satisfactory excuse."


	9. Two Sides to Every Story

Severus did Terese the favor of informing Professor Slughorn of her encounter with Hagrid's unruly pet. Initially he had tried to convince her to simply send back an owl with her regrets, but she had felt that too impersonal and had wanted to go and explain the situation in person. Severus knew very well that if she went to Slughorn's quarters she would be roped into staying for the party, and since that meant she would be spending the evening there instead of with him, he offered to go and talk to the potions professor in her stead.

As he made his way back to his own rooms after delivering the message, he caught himself walking along slower than he normally would have. As much as he looked forward to another evening alone with his peculiar muggle… he was also very nervous.

It amazed him how much had changed in such a short span of time. If someone had told him two days ago that he would be showing genuine affection for Terese Jones he would have called them a fool. As it was now though, he was having feelings the likes of which he hadn't experienced in many years, and had never expected to have again.

It was probably stupid, he knew, to let himself give in to such impulses. This was, as he had been telling himself, not at all an appropriate time. Beside that, he barely knew the girl. One strange evening of bonding and a nice stroll in the forest did not a love affair make. He knew all of this… but in spite of the discouraging voices in his head, he just couldn't quite stop himself.

_It is temporary_ he told himself. _Before long Dumbledore will have learned all he needs, and he will send her back safely to her home. I will have duties to perform. She will be nothing more than a memory._

When he returned to his quarters, he found her in front of the fire on the floor.

"Thank you for talking to Horace for me. How'd it go?" she asked him.

"Professor Slughorn accepts your regrets, wishes you a speedy recovery, and hopes that you will be able to attend his next soiree. I didn't say so, but I'm sure we could arrange for the Hippogriff to kick you again when the time comes."

Terese laughed, and it gave Severus that warm buzzing sensation that he used to feel when Lily would find his jokes amusing. Of all the things he had missed about her friendship, there were still quite a few he now realized he had overlooked.

"It's not that I don't want to go to his party, I just don't want to go right _now_" she explained.

"Ah, well, it was just a suggestion." He smirked. "If I may ask, what difference would it make whether you were to attend this evening or another?"

Terese grinned. "This evening I have other plans."

He raised an eyebrow and feigned surprise. "Really? I wasn't aware."

She nodded and stood up to approach him. "Yes. I was hoping to spend the evening with a much sexier professor. He's very important too, a head of house with lots of special responsibilities."

Severus was loving this, but didn't show it. He didn't want to ruin the game. "Well, in that case, I completely understand. It would be very foolish indeed to leave such a man waiting. You should go to him immediately."

Terese slipped her arms around his waist, her heart thumping away inside her chest. "Yes, you're absolutely right. He's waited long enough."

Severus smirked at her again, but inwardly he was more afraid of her in this moment than he had ever been of the Dark Lord. At least with him the worst that could happen was death, whereas with a woman he cared for, he knew there was much more at stake.

_Right, stop being ridiculous. _

Gathering his courage, he brought his hand to her face, and gently lifted her chin with his fingers. Just as he was about to lean down to kiss her he noticed just how stained and awful his fingertips looked and he wished for the first time in many years that he had bothered to do something about it after all. No time for that now, however…

Terese saw his hesitation. _No, no, don't worry I won't bite you… Unless you want me to… Just come on and kiss me already!_

She stared at his lips and licked her own, hoping that he would get the message. Apparently he did, because before she knew it she was on the receiving end of a positively searing kiss.

His lips were softer than she'd expected and as his scent surrounded her she felt like swooning. This would have been worth waiting forever for, certainly, but she was very glad she didn't have to. She pressed herself as tightly against him as she possibly could, hoping that he would understand just how much this moment meant.

When she finally pulled back, only so she could see how he was reacting, she was pleased to see the look on his face. His eyes were still closed, and he seemed to be frozen in enjoyment of what had just passed between them.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

He nodded, and opened his eyes, blushing slightly. "Of course."

There was an awkward silence, and Terese decided something would have to be done.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I personally think that an evening spent perfecting that over here on the sofa sounds pretty darn good right about now. You game?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "When you put it that way, how could any man possibly resist?"

She snickered. "Be as sarcastic as you like, but if I weren't blunt we probably wouldn't be here now would we?"

He knew she had a point, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he did appreciate her straightforward nature. It made her signals much easier to read, which took a lot of pressure off of him.

"No, I suppose we wouldn't. In that case," he growled. "Since we are being _blunt_… I want you to lie down… right now."

Terese nearly tripped over her own feet in her rush to obey, and Severus turned his head so that she wouldn't see his amused smile. When she was settled on the couch she looked at him, clearly waiting. He found himself once again losing his nerve.

Seeing his reluctance she said quietly "Come here love."

He moved to the sofa and carefully placed his knee between her leg and the back of the couch to hold his weight so he wouldn't crush her as he settled his body on top of hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and, his confidence restored, he resumed their kiss with even greater fervor.

Severus was propped on his elbows, with his arms under her head. The feel of him stretched out on top of her, his mouth claiming her own, was enough to make her head spin. This was bliss. Knowing that he likely wouldn't accelerate anything himself, it was up to her if she wanted to move forward. She licked his lips, hoping he would grant her access, and she was elated when he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

There was no keeping track of how long they had been there. They were far too wrapped up in each other to notice or care. Severus reveled in the feel of her beneath him and the way she seemed to crave his kiss as much as he did hers.

He was painfully hard however, and he knew that if he didn't force himself to put a stop to it soon things were going to move along faster than he felt he was ready for. Reluctantly, he pulled his arms out from under her and rose up to his knees, still straddling her body. To his delight, she looked severely disappointed at the loss of him.

"As much as I would like to continue, I think that we should probably go to bed" he said gently.

Terese flashed him a wicked smile and replied "Absolutely."

He chuckled. "I meant for _sleeping_ actually. The weekend is over, and it's back to class tomorrow. You're observing mine, incidentally."

She giggled and did a wiggling little dance on her back which made him smirk. "Yay! I always thought it would be fantastic to be in your class. I can't wait."

He rose to his feet and headed for his bedroom door. He paused when he reached it and turned to look at her. She was now standing, leaning against the back of the couch, obviously waiting to see what she should do.

Severus pushed the door open and said "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Pleased, she quickly followed him. He let her through the wall to retrieve her nightgown and then she joined him once again. As she started to doze off in his arms Terese wondered how Dumbledore would feel if he ever found out that she wouldn't likely be using her room anymore.

Back to normal, bright and early, Terese awoke when she felt Severus leave the bed. Seeing that she was awake he leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips. Unable to resist she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. He laughed.

"Good morning to you" he purred, enjoying the attention.

"Mmm hmm. Good morning."

"Unfortunately we cannot do this all day" he said in between kisses. "I have been shirking my duties and it's time to get back to reality I'm afraid. I have some essays that I _need _to mark before breakfast and that doesn't leave me much time. You can stay in bed."

Terese sighed, and placed one last kiss on his neck. He shivered at the sensation and it took all of his willpower not to say to hell with the essays and just rip the nightgown right off of her body. Having a companion that he was allowed to kiss definitely had its perks.

"You're not making this easy you know" he scolded.

"Good. It's not supposed to be easy. I'd much rather have you here wrapped around me than out grading some stupid papers." She grinned. "But, good for you for doing your job, anyway. I'm not a morning person, as you may have noticed, so I will stay here."

"Well I won't exactly be far away" he teased. "The essays are stacked on that desk right there so I'm not even leaving the room."

She giggled. "Oh. Well, that's nice. Have fun with that, I'm going back to sleep."

When he woke her up again, it was time for them to get up to the great hall for breakfast. Professor Slughorn patted Terese on the shoulder and said that he hoped her hippogriff injury was feeling better. Hagrid blushed furiously at the mention of it and apologized once more.

"I am really, truly sorry about tha' Miss Jones. Buck… ah… Witherwings is a rather persnickety fellow, and sometimes he just…"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Hagrid, it's fine. I mean it. No problem. I came rushing up on him unannounced and he reacted. I certainly can't blame him for that." She felt the two lumps that were still on the side of her head. "The swelling has gone down quite a bit."

"Perhaps it managed to knock some sense into her" Severus commented coolly, earning him embarrassed looks from both Hagrid and Slughorn. Terese knew that he was determined to make sure that no one knew about their relationship, whatever it actually was, for both of their safety.

"Oh, I doubt that" she replied, giving him a very phony glare.

When Severus led Terese to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom she showed it nearly as much reverence as she had the Slytherin common room. She walked around trailing her fingers along the stone walls as if she were trying to somehow channel a view of the things that had happened there in the past.

The first class of the day was fairly uneventful. Terese couldn't help but be amused by all of the fearful eyes looking up at Severus. For the most part, he didn't have to correct too many in that particular group, which was, she thought, lucky for them. The second class of the day however, was a far different story. It was the sixth years, including Harry Potter.

Terese felt the tension between Severus and Potter almost immediately. It filled the room like a noxious cloud, and made her extremely uncomfortable. She had known they didn't get along but she had never realized just how bad it really was.

It became clear right away that they were still working on practicing nonverbal spells, and the reason for that was that none of them were particularly good at performing them. The only one she could see having any real results was Hermione Granger.

Terese noticed with some embarrassment that Severus was relentless in singling out young mister Potter. His snark and nastiness, which she usually thought was funny, was actually a bit frightening in its intensity. In spite of the fact that he could be intimidating, fear was something that she had never felt in his presence before, and she couldn't say that she was enjoying it much at all.

_If I'm scared just from being in the room with him right now, I can only imagine how Harry feels. This is an eye-opener. _

In spite of the fact that he must have been quite nervous, Potter refused to show any weakness. He met his teacher's remarks with defiant eyes and calm, clear, answers. Watching the two of them, Terese realized that what was surely merely Harry's self-defense looked to Severus like insubordination and arrogance. It only served to further incur his wrath, thereby perpetuating this unfortunate circle of hatred that continued to grow as it rolled along between them.

"Potter, I have had quite enough of your cheek for one day, and I will see you for another detention this Saturday evening and every Saturday thereafter until you can learn some respect."

Terese cringed. Not only was it dreadfully unfair to Harry, it would also be severely cutting into their weekend make-out time. She would have to have a word with him.

Obviously furious, Harry made the mistake of arguing. "Professor Dumbledore said that I…"

"_Silence_" Severus hissed, his black eyes full of rage. Terese's own eyes were wide with terror and she had to fight the urge to run out of the room. Surely this was not the same man she had been so enjoying smooching just this very morning?

"Professor, might I have a word?" she squeaked, wanting to draw his attention away from the boy before wands were drawn.

His dark gaze settled upon her and she knew he wasn't happy with her for interrupting. She hoped this wasn't going to put them back to square one, because after all that had happened she didn't think she could stand to go back to having him hate her guts.

"Of course, Miss Jones." He spun around quickly, his robes billowing behind him, and briskly strode toward the door. With dread settling in her stomach like a bagful of stones, Terese stood up to follow him.

As soon as they were in the corridor she looked up to see his face full of irritation.

"What in the world could be important enough for you to interrupt my class and the disciplining of an insubordinate student?"

Terese bit her lip, unable to shake the lingering fear that had come over her in the classroom.

"You're… you're being… I just…" she stammered.

"Yes?" he prodded, clearly losing what little had been left of his patience.

"You're fucking frightening. Do you realize that? Is it deliberate? Because I think, in this particular case, that it is a mistake. You call him insubordinate, and I agree he sort of is… but I think he's only doing it because of the way you… I mean you're terrifying. You _hate _that kid. You really, really, hate him and it's painfully obvious. The air is just thick with it in there."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Is that it? You made a fool of me in front of an entire class to tell me that I'm being _mean_ to the _Chosen One_? Please! Perhaps you should go back to the dungeons for the rest of the day, or find another teacher to watch, because I will not be undermined every time you decided you don't like how I'm handling _my _class."

Suddenly feeling far more annoyed than afraid, Terese stepped closer to him and glared. "Maybe I should. In fact, if this is how you're going to react to me trying to do the right thing then _perhaps_ when Dumbledore gets back I'll retrieve my stone and get the hell out of Dodge."

He frowned, clearly not understanding the reference to "Dodge" but getting the gist of what she meant anyway. Inside, his stomach was knotting with fear and deep regret, but outwardly he wasn't at all sure what he should be showing.

Should he go with his pride, and tell her not to let the front gates hit her in the arse on the way out? It was his first instinct, and if he weren't so completely terrified of the idea of her leaving, it was surely what he would have said.

"Don't go" he whispered, humiliated by his own weakness, but hoping anyway that she would stay.

Her anger was immediately forgotten, and she flung her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. "No, of course I won't. I was just mad. I'm not leaving."

He returned her embrace and squeezed her tight. "Good. We'll talk about Potter later, but I don't want you to go."

Remembering that they were in full view of anyone who might happen to walk by, the quickly separated and took a few deep breaths to regain their composure. If someone had seen them the consequences could have been dire.

Severus ignored Harry for the rest of the class, and the remainder of the day passed without incident. When they returned to the dungeon before dinner neither of them wanted to speak, so they napped on the sofa in his quarters.

A polite cough from the fireplace startled Terese so badly that she nearly fell off of Severus and onto the floor. Her knee slipped and made rather ungentle contact with his crotch, and he grunted in pain.

They both looked over to see the Headmaster's patient face peering out at them. He smiled.

Severus sat up, and careful not to shove her, moved Terese so that she was a bit less obviously sprawled out on his body. Following his lead, she scooted over onto the next cushion and tried to look casual.

"Headmaster" Severus greeted him, not at all pleased by the intrusion.

"Hello Severus, Terese. I would appreciate it very much if the two of you would join me in my office."


	10. Revelations

"I must say it is nice to see the two of you getting along better than you were when I last saw you" the Headmaster commented, smiling slightly.

Severus said nothing, and Terese fought the urge to laugh.

Ignoring the lack of response, Dumbledore continued. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've requested your presence this evening, immediately upon my return. I have some questions for Terese that I don't think can wait much longer. Severus, I apologize, but I must ask you to excuse us for just a moment."

Still showing no emotion whatsoever, he excited the room without a word.

"He really hates that you know" Terese said irritably.

"I'm sure he does. It isn't my wish to upset him, but you'll find with Severus that lengthy explanations make little difference when the news is not what he wants to hear. I cannot allow him to listen to our conversation and there is no room in the matter for debate."

She shrugged, but kept a stern expression to let him know she still didn't like it.

"You know what I was looking for while I was away" he said. It was a statement, not a question.

Terese nodded.

"And you know why I have brought Professor Slughorn back to the school."

She nodded again. "Of course. Harry finds out what you wanted to know, but it takes him a while. I never really understood that though, because it seemed like you already knew the answer anyway…"

"I suspected, it's true. Now, of course, I believe I can safely assume that I was correct?"

"Ooh… yeah. Did you not want to know that yet? You're going to have to clarify what you want to know and what you don't."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Certainly my dear. I will try to be more clear in future. Now… As we have discussed before, there are certain things I feel I should hear from you, not in the interest of changing events, but with the goal of ensuring that they remain the same. I find that knowing how it all will end has caused me to second guess what I had originally intended, and I cannot be sure that I will make the right decisions."

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"In his attempts to fulfill his orders will Draco Malfoy harm anyone else?"

Terese nodded. "Yes. He nearly kills some students, but they do survive."

He looked relieved. "Thank you. When I go to retrieve the prize, should I take Harry along? I had intended to, but now I must confess I'm not sure."

"Yes. You need to take him with you." She didn't tell him that the locket in the cave would be a fake. She was almost positive that information would fall into the category of things that shouldn't be revealed.

"Upon my death they will entomb my wand with my body. Voldemort will seek it and he will certainly find it before long. Should I allow this to happen, or have the wand destroyed in advance to avoid it falling into his hands?"

Terese smirked. She had always wondered if Dumbledore had ever taken the Elder wand into consideration. "He needs to find it. Let it lie with you."

He nodded, pacing a small circle around the office. "Very well." He sighed. "And Severus… he will be made Headmaster?"

"Yes. He'll do his best to protect the children and the teachers. He won't be able to save everyone, but he does his duty."

"Right. Thank you Terese. Now, I'm going to call him back into the room so that we can discuss your own involvement in what is to come. I feel that…"

"No" she said firmly. "Not yet. We aren't done yet. He knows that he is going to die. He figured it out because of how I was acting. I promised him I wouldn't let it happen and do you know what he said? He said he isn't afraid of death. I know he was telling the truth, and I'm proud of him but there is no way I'm going to let him die. I need to be able to warn him and help him come up with a plan to save himself. I want your help."

Dumbledore looked into her eyes for several seconds, obviously deciding how to respond. Finally he nodded. "I gave my word that I would do my best, and I shall. I need you to tell me the circumstances that surround his death."

"Voldemort thinks that since Severus was the one who killed you that he is the true master of the Elder wand. He feels that the wand isn't responding to him so he kills Severus in order to win its allegiance. He doesn't know that Draco was the one to disarm you on the night you died, so the wand belongs to him… until Harry disarms Draco later on. By the time he faces Voldemort, Harry is the true owner of the Elder wand."

Dumbledore had a look of pleased wonder on his face, and Terese continued.

"Voldemort summons Severus to the shrieking shack. He has the snake in a magical protective cage, and he lowers it over Severus' head. It strikes him in the throat. Harry is there, hidden, and he watches. When Voldemort leaves…" Starting to feel her chest tighten and her throat close up, Terese fought against the tears that were stinging her eyes. "When he leaves, Severus is still alive and Harry goes to him. He gives Harry his memories so that he'll know the truth, and know what he needs to do. He asks Harry to look at him."

She stopped again, the tears winning out and streaming down her face.

"He asks him to look at him so that he can see her eyes" she sobbed. "Lily Evans Potter's eyes. He knew he was dying and he wanted to see her eyes."

The Headmaster was silent for several seconds as he stared at her sadly. Finally he said "I am sorry."

Terese sniffled and wiped her face on the sleeve of her dress. "Yeah, no shit." Feeling guilty for cursing at him added "Sorry."

"It is vital that Harry receives those memories, you realize" he said, his voice cautious and soft.

She nodded. "Of course it is. I don't question that. Listen, I realize that he is probably going to have to go through with the run-in with the snake. I know that trying to avoid that and find another way… it's just too risky. What I want to do is arm him with the means to survive the attack. I know it's possible, and I think we can do it without causing any disruption to the necessary sequence of events. There has to be a way."

Dumbledore pursed his lips and stroked his long beard, deep in thought. "Yes. Yes, we will do our very best to find a way. Allow me to think on it for a while longer."

"Ok, but I'm going to talk to him about what happens. I can't hide it from him anymore. It hurts him that I'm keeping secrets and I won't do it anymore. Maybe he can help to come up with something."

She could tell that he didn't like it, but he didn't argue. When he called Severus back into the room Terese noticed the tightness in his jaw that signaled severe frustration. He wasn't happy. She was fairly certain Dumbledore knew this too, but the older wizard didn't acknowledge that anything may be amiss.

"Now" he said. "Terese. I believe that it is safe for you to remain here a while longer. I may have some more questions for you, and… I think that your presence has the potential to be very beneficial." He glanced at Severus. "Some time after the new year, as the threat grows and the darkest times loom closer, then we will begin our attempts to send you home."

Severus' eyes met Terese's and he nodded at her, letting her know that he agreed with his employer. "Certainly that is for the best" he said carefully. "For your own safety as well as ours."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I don't want to stay away though. I want to come back. I need to."

Severus looked surprised, as if it had never occurred to him before that perhaps she didn't have to leave permanently.

"If it is possible, then I see no reason why you shouldn't" Dumbledore agreed. "I must ask you though, please don't make the attempt until it is safe for you to do so. You must wait until after Voldemort is gone for good. If you return before then you run the risk of undoing everything."

Terese nodded. "Right. Fine. Anything else?" She was feeling anxious, wanting to get back to the dungeons so she could finally be honest with Severus and start planning with him how to avoid his death.

"No, I suppose that's enough planning for one evening. We have some time yet. The two of you should get down to the great hall. It's time for dinner. I'm about to make my way there myself."

Terese could tell by the way he was looking at them that he knew they wouldn't be at dinner, but he said it anyway. She had to hand it to him, he knew how to be tactful in almost any situation. Deciding she didn't care if Dumbledore saw it, she grabbed Severus' hand and tugged him in the direction of the door. He gave her a slightly incredulous look, but didn't resist, and before long they were down the spiral steps and out in the corridor.

"What was that all about?" he asked her. "Or are you still sworn to secrecy?"

"No, I told him I wasn't hiding things from you anymore. Let's get walking. I want to get back to your rooms. I don't think we should talk out in the open."

He nodded, and gently removed his hand from hers. "Shouldn't do _that_ in the open either" he explained.

She knew he was right, and smiled. "No, probably not. Come on."

When they were back in the dungeons and behind closed doors Terese was finally able to talk to him. She had been so impatient to have this conversation but now that she was facing it she wasn't sure if she could get through having to tell him about his own death.

"Let's go sit on the bed" she said. "I've had to describe all this once tonight and I don't know if I can do it again without keeling over. Especially since this time I'm going to be looking you in the eyes."

After she had made it through the grisly tale, tears and all, Terese lay in his arms in bed, snuggled against his chest.

"Why does it hurt you so?" he asked her quietly. It was the first thing he had said since learning how he was destined to die.

"Why did her death hurt you?" she countered, not unkindly.

He sucked in a loud breath, and she knew she had shocked him with her question. That was good because it meant he really understood. She felt the arm that was wrapped around her tighten a bit more against her back.

"It can't happen" she insisted. "You don't have to die. We'll think of something."

"You know, I had intended to use you" he admitted. "You didn't shy away from me like most do. You didn't find me ugly and you didn't mistrust me. I was going to use that to my own advantage."

She shrugged against him. "Eh. Doesn't surprise me. I don't blame you. I understand."

He was shocked again, and it took him a few moments to know what to say. "That is no longer… I don't…" It was rare for him to be at such a loss for words. "My feelings have changed."

She smiled. "Really? That's nice. I know I'm not her. I don't have any delusions that I can replace her for you. I do love you though. I love you and I can promise you that I won't ever turn my back on you no matter what mistakes you make."

His other arm snaked up to wrap around her body and he slid his hands into her hair. "I believe you" he whispered. "I may be a fool, but Merlin help me, I believe you."


	11. Let Me Love You

_This chapter is very much rated M. ;)_

* * *

Snuggled in his arms, Terese wished that she could stop thinking about the fact that he was destined to die such a brutal death. Now that he knew, naturally his chance of survival was already much better. She wanted to be comforted by that but her fears remained.

What if she wasn't allowed to actually change anything here? What if no matter what she had told him, or what preparation he had, there was no way of avoiding his death at Voldemort's hand? The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"If you keep blood replenisher with you and take it just as soon as Voldemort leaves… No. Harry can't see you take it. I don't think that would…"

"Stop" he commanded. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. He saw the tears forming again and sighed. "Stop it. There will be no more of that now. There is time for planning later. It is quiet right now, and I don't want to waste this time on worries." He kissed her softly and was pleased to feel her relax in his arms.

_Who is this guy again? _Terese thought with amusement, enjoying his soft lips against her own. _A far cry from the nasty bugger I was dealing with when I first got here. I always suspected that a little tenderness would be able to get past that prickly exterior. _

He kissed up her jaw until he reached her ear. "You're really good at this" she mumbled.

"I don't know how that happened" he replied, nibbling on her neck. "Although, I have always been a rather fast learner."

She giggled. "I've always wondered… who was your first kiss?"

He abruptly stopped his delightful assault on her neck and for a moment she worried that she had crossed a line with her question. She looked at him nervously and saw his black eyes studying her face.

"For someone who knows so much, I am quite surprised that you need to ask" he said, sounding a bit irritated.

Feeling stupid, Terese shrugged. "Well… the books don't tell _everything_, especially about you. You're known for being mysterious. Sorry I asked. It was nosey of me and…"

"I've never been kissed" he said quickly. "Until recently, that is."

Terese had wondered if that might be the case. She knew he had only ever loved once, and from what she knew of how that had gone, it had been unrequited and never admitted. Knowing what she did about his personality she had assumed he had probably never bothered to seek any sort of physical interaction with anyone else. Guilt, pride, and likely a desire to avoid any further rejection would have deterred him. It certainly explained how he had reacted the first time their lips had met.

"Then I'm even luckier than I thought" she said, sliding her hands into his hair and tugging his face down so she could reclaim his mouth. Deeply inhaling his smell, she wiggled her body against him until he took the hint and carefully positioned himself on top of her. Thankful for her loose skirt, she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips.

After a few blissful minutes of forgetting everything in the world but how good this felt, Terese let out a whimper of complaint when Severus took his lips from hers and placed them against her forehead instead.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her words slightly slurred by the haze of lust on her brain.

He smiled shyly. "Needed to stop for a moment" he explained. "Or there will be no stopping at all."

Terese grinned. "Why stop?"

Severus wasn't sure how he should respond. There were several potential answers to that question and he wasn't sure that any of them were things she would appreciate hearing.

"You have been very kind" he said, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "And I am more grateful than I can express."

"But?" she asked, bracing herself for a swift blow of disappointment.

"I can't give you what you're looking for" he said quietly, closing his eyes. "Believe me, I wish that I could…" he paused when his voice cracked. "But I am not made for love, I'm afraid. I have a job to do, and it will take all I have."

"Severus you know I know all about that and…"

He put his fingers against her lips to stop her. "I know you do, but the more I hear from you the more I realize what it will mean for you, loving me. It won't be safe for you here soon, you'll have to go."

"I'm going to try to come back."

"Yes, but you don't know if you'll succeed."

"And I don't know if I'll actually be able to leave in the first place. I'm trying to think positively, and so should you" she insisted.

He sighed. "If you can't return to where you came from you'll have to be hidden somewhere out of the country. I assume Dumbledore will have you sent to America. You cannot stay here. Terese, I am not someone who can give you a happy ending. I am truly sorry. Please, do not ruin what time we have left by arguing."

He tried to roll off of her but she squeezed him tighter with her legs, unwilling to let him go.

"Then why have we been making out like a couple of teenagers for days?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"Do you regret it?" He sincerely hoped that she didn't, but knew he couldn't blame her if she did.

"Would I still have you between my thighs if I did? Listen… I appreciate your concerns, and I know that everything you're saying could very well be true… but I don't care. Not too long ago I remember sitting in a library thinking about you and wishing that I could have the chance to make you happy, even if it was just for a little while. That crazy bitty, whoever she really is, gave me that chance. I might be back in that library again some day, crying over what I lost… but that's still much better than then having never had it at all. I'm not Lily. I'm not even close, I know… but…"

"That's not it" he interrupted. "Not at all. She wasn't mine. I loved her but I couldn't touch her. Then I killed her. You know that."

"You didn't kill her. Voldemort killed her. You made a mistake. People make mistakes every day. Some people think that if she had been a better friend to you, you wouldn't have joined him in the first place. I think they're probably right, but, as I said, people make mistakes. Any event in history can be traced back to prior events and certain people… and you can trace those events back to more events and more people. You've had your reasons for everything you've ever done, and anyone who ever contributed to those reasons certainly had reasons of their own for doing so. Trying to pin blame… it's like trying to grab hold of a waterfall."

He stared at her, stunned. He had never looked at it that way, and now, he almost felt attacked. His natural instinct was to cling to his self-loathing with both hands, and protect it as one might protect a lover. For so many years it had been all he had.

"Let me love you" she whispered. "I'll let you do your job, and I'll get out of the way when you tell me to… just let me love you."

He admired her determination and was deeply humbled by the fact that she felt he was worth so much risk to herself. He certainly didn't _feel _terribly worth it. However, he supposed that at this point her assessment on the subject mattered more than his own.

"Terese…"

Painfully aware of how tightly her legs were wrapped around him, and now, also, of the fact that his groin was pressed hard against hers, with only a few layers of fabric in between… it was suddenly hard to argue with her logic.

Pushing his lingering doubts out of his mind, he slowly lowered his face back to hers.

Feeling triumphant, Terese slid her hands up between them and went to work on the buttons of his robes.

"There is an easier way" he muttered, quickly vanishing the garment that was by now feeling far too warm and restricting anyway. After he had done it, it occurred to him that this was the second time he'd carelessly vanished some of his clothing in the last week, and that he really should be more frugal.

"Ordinarily I would argue that the unwrapping is half the fun, but you wear a _lot_ of buttons and I am not a very patient woman" she commented, now concentrating on the buttons of the white shirt he wore underneath.

She stopped abruptly when she realized that she felt bare skin against her legs. _Ah yes… wizards usually don't wear trousers underneath their robes, regardless of what happened in the movies… _

Terese tried to sneak a discreet peek down to see what he had on, but he knew exactly what she was up to, and snickered. "Black, cotton, and comfortable" he teased. "Does that tell you what you wanted to know?"

She giggled, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment. "I'd still rather see for myself, honestly."

Smirking, he leaned back so that he was on his knees. His description had been accurate. Along with his white shirt, he was wearing black boxers.

_I suppose he wouldn't want to risk white again, after what happened when he was in school…_

"Very nice. Thank you" she said, grinning at him. "How about getting out of that shirt while you're at it?"

He raised an eyebrow, and she laughed. "I hardly think that's fair, considering you are still fully clothed" he argued.

She gave his chest a little push so he would move out of the way, and got up so that she was on her knees as well. Looking him straight in the eyes, she unlaced the gray silk shirt she was wearing, and slowly pulled it off over her head.

His eyes immediately lowered to her chest, and she was suddenly very thankful that she had been wearing her favorite silver lace bra when she'd been sent here. She wasn't sure what witches wore as underthings, but she hadn't found any in the wardrobe in her room. Another thing that Dumbledore had apparently overlooked, but she didn't think she really wanted him picking out her delicates for her anyway.

Terese looked at Severus' face to try and determine what he might be thinking. With him that was not an easy task, as he was an expert at hiding his thoughts in every way. He was staring hard at her, his expression blank. Deciding there was no point in worrying now, she pushed her skirt down over her hips and as soon as it was off, tossed it on the floor.

"No knickers?" he asked quietly, suddenly looking amused.

"Nope. I don't have any more than the pair I was wearing when I got here and I've been too embarrassed to let the house elves at them. Easier to jus

t go without."

He chuckled, but she noticed that he was fidgeting with his shirtsleeves again. It was the only "tell" she had consistently noticed from him when he was nervous. She made a mental note to point it out later, because she was curious whether or not he allowed himself to do that in front of Voldemort.

"Your turn" she said, moving towards him again.

He stared her in the eyes and whispered "Are we actually going to do this?"

She shrugged. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

His eyebrow went up again, and she laughed. Still staring at her, he began unbuttoning where she had left off on his shirt. Unable to resist, Terese wrapped her arms around him and began kissing the skin he was exposing. He let out a little moan in appreciation.

She let go of him long enough to let him fully shed his shirt, and then began running her fingernails up and down his arms. She saw him glance at the dark mark on his forearm, but she completely ignored it. The last thing she wanted to do was make him any more self-conscious.

Feeling more confident, and deciding that he may as well accept the apparently open invitation, he let his fingers glide down over her legs. In response, Terese embraced him again and after stroking his back for a few seconds, slipped her hands down the back of his boxers so she could get a good grip on his butt.

Severus snickered. "I can't say that's ever happened to me before either."

She giggled. "There's a first time for everything."

He felt his face flush. She was certainly correct in that statement. "Surely you realize… I haven't…."

She silenced him with a kiss. "That's ok. No pressure. Do what feels right to you and know that I'm just happy to share it with you."

_Sweet girl_ he thought, infinitely grateful. He smirked, tickling her neck with his nose. "Well, I appreciate that, but I _do _intend to make this worth your while."

She had intended to reply, but was caught off guard when he pushed her backwards on the bed. She landed on her back and let out a surprised yelp. Before she even had time to scold him, he was on top of her again, his hands on either side of her to hold him up. He stared down at her with a gaze so intense it made her start to tremble, and with his arms positioned where they were, she knew she was trapped. Terese grinned, as it was exactly where she wanted to be.

Severus had hoped his sudden aggression would please rather than scare her, and her delighted expression assured him that it had. Making up his mind that he _would _do this right, he set himself to his task.

He lowered his face a bit closer to hers until his hair surrounded her and he could feel her breath. He allowed their lips to just barely brush, hoping that by teasing her he could build her anticipation even more. When she tried to pull him down closer he knew he was succeeding, and he pulled back to evade her.

"No. You must be patient, Pet."

Terese smirked. She liked that name. "I'm not patient. I told you that" she argued.

He ignored her protests, and began kissing his way down her neck and chest, sighing when she laced her fingers into his hair. When he reached the silver lace of her bra he tugged at the fabric with his teeth and Terese quickly reached behind her back to unhook it. She shoved the straps down off of her arms and flung the unwanted garment across the room, eliciting a very amused chuckle from the man above her.

Moving along purely on instinct, Severus brought his mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking at her plump nipples. He felt positively giddy. He had never expected that he would have permission to do such a thing in his lifetime unless he paid for the privilege, and in his opinion, anyone who would put themselves up for sale was not the sort of female he would want to touch anyway. His inexperience was as much of his own choosing as anyone's because he did in fact have standards.

"Love you" she whispered. He smiled against her skin, now kissing his way down over her stomach.

When he reached the juncture of her thighs, he stopped, feeling suddenly quite in over his head. He knew what he _wanted _to do… but would she find that acceptable? She hadn't denied him anything yet, but the last thing he wanted to do was offend her now.

The scent of her was intoxicating, and the softness of her skin under his lips was heavenly. His own body was tingling with need, and if she were to become upset and stop him now he thought he might throw himself off of the astronomy tower in defeat.

Bending his elbows so that they rested on the mattress to support him, he settled in above her legs and gently nudged her thighs apart with his hands.

"May I?" he asked timidly, embarrassed by the crack in his voice.

Terese nodded, smirking. "Be my guest."

He took his time, fascinated by the wonder before him. Her flesh was damp, which he knew from late-night surreptitious forays into his father's dirty magazine collection meant that she was aroused. Apparently he was on the right track.

When he explored her with his fingertips she moaned, and pushed her hips forward. Encouraged, he ran his tongue along her slit, reveling in the taste of her and the sound of her gasps of pleasure. Once again mentally referring back to the sneaked magazines of his youth, he located the little bundle of nerves that he knew would send her into ecstasy.

"Mmm…" Terese writhed under his attention, and he had to hold her hips onto the bed to keep her from bucking out of his reach.

Severus was completely immersed in what he was doing and was startled when suddenly she grabbed his hair and began to tug.

"Come here" she commanded. "It's your turn."

He was reluctant to let go of his prize, but the promise of what was to come was persuasive enough for him to obey. He let her push him onto his back and smiled contentedly as she sucked and nibbled at his neck and ear lobes.

"Unnh… You are so lovely" he purred huskily, trailing his fingers up and down her silky smooth back.

She answered him by sliding her tongue down from his throat to his chest. She teased his hardened nipples with her fingers, causing goose bumps to rise on his limbs. As she worked her way lower, dipping her tongue into his bellybutton, he suddenly understood her seeming inability to hold still when he had been doing the same to her.

She caressed his thighs with her fingers and lips, pointedly ignoring the part of him that was most in need of her attention. He was a bit embarrassed by the fact that he was writhing just as much as she had moments before, but he truly couldn't help himself. His head was swimming with new sensation and his self-control was nearly non-existent.

"Please Love…" he begged.

Terese was in her glory. She knew he would never believe her if she were to try to tell him, but he was truly, exquisitely beautiful in this moment, coming undone beneath her ministrations. She was tempted to remind him of his motto of "patience" but she restrained herself, choosing instead to finally give him what he was pleading for.

When her tongue touched his swollen member he gasped and grabbed two fistfuls of sheet in order to avoid grabbing hold of Terese. She slid her lips down over him, and he groaned in appreciation. His scent was musky, and she enjoyed the taste of him. He was pure masculinity, and she'd never enjoyed pleasuring a man more than this one. Knowing that he wouldn't last much longer this way though, she let go and slithered back up his body until she was poised just above him.

Severus knew what she had in mind, and when she gave him a questioning look he nodded. He placed his trembling hands on her hips as she lowered herself onto him, sheathing his length inside of her.

The first thing that struck him was the _heat_. The fit was snug, and she moved slowly, allowing her body to adjust to him. She looked into his eyes and he stared at her in seeming disbelief.

"Ok?" she asked, sliding gently back and forth.

He nodded. "Incredible."

She smiled, and increased their pace. It had been a while, and she was enjoying the feel of a man again. His hips moved against hers, and his dark eyes burned with lust. This was perfection. Her entire body buzzed with pleasure and she felt like their connection and his hands on her hips were all that kept her from floating away.

"Mmm… s'perfect…" she moaned. "So good…" She was getting close, his pelvis grinding against her in just the right way. She had never found it so easy to reach her peak, but his deep moans, the way he looked with his black hair splayed out on the pillow and his eyes full of desire… it was an immense turn-on.

"Oh Love… I…" His grip on her hips tightened, and she knew he was losing control. She grinned and ground against him harder and faster, feeling herself slip over the edge.

"Severus… yes…" she shuddered against his body and he felt her constrict around him. Her eyes closed and she cried out again. He had never seen anything so erotic in his life, and it was all it took to tip him into his own release. He thrust his hips upward and froze, seeing spots dance before his eyes as he rode out the wave of his orgasm.

When the delicious tremors had subsided, Terese lay flat on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Their bodies were still joined, neither of them in any hurry to separate. As his breathing once again slowed to a normal rate, he reached up a hand to brush the long brown hair away from her face so that he could see her. She smiled, her eyes closed.

"How do you feel?" she asked him, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

A slow grin spread across his face. He rarely smiled without malice, but he seemed to have been doing so much more often since meeting this odd little muggle.

"There are no words" he replied smugly, "but now I'm afraid I am completely exhausted."

Carefully moving off of him, Terese leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead before making her way to the bathroom. By the time she returned, he was asleep, snoring softly, a contented look still on his face.

She bit her lip to avoid giggling out loud. Blowing out the candle on the night table, she pulled a blanket over both of them and settled herself comfortably up against her lover for sleep. His body was warm, and the motion of his breathing was comforting. The thought of ever again having to sleep without him beside her was more than she could bear.

_I can't lose you_ she thought. _I just can't_.


	12. Magical Creature

When Severus awoke the next morning at his usual time, his first thought was _Back's a bit sore today. I'll need something for that. Why am I nude_?

The girl who was pressed up against his body and the memory of what he had done with her the night before, provided satisfactory explanation on both counts.

He smiled, suddenly feeling quite pleased with himself, sore back or no. He shifted very carefully so that he could look at her without waking her up. Her hair was a wild mess on his pillow, and on his shoulder, and he noticed she had apparently drooled a bit on his arm. He fought hard not to chuckle.

_I made love to her and she liked it _he thought, torn between disbelief and pride. She had liked it quite a lot, if the sound had been anything to go by. He replayed the scene, start to finish, in his mind, and just the memory was enough to render him painfully hard. At first he was embarrassed, thankful that she was sleeping and wouldn't notice… but then it occurred to him that his arousal was no longer something he needed to hide from her.

Severus carefully set his hand on Terese's hip, not wanting to startle her. He traced his fingertips down her leg to her knee, then all the way back up her side to her breast.

Terese's eyelids fluttered. When she awoke the first thing she saw was a pair of black lust-filled eyes and a slyly seductive smirk. She smiled.

Severus moved closer to whisper in her ear. "Good morning."

She shivered, remembering the night they had shared and anticipating the morning that was apparently about to unfold. "It sure is" she mumbled, reaching down between them to give him a playful stroke.

Amused, but feeling like he needed to regain control of the situation, he grabbed her hand off of him and pinned it above her head. Before she realized what he was up to, he had her other hand grasped by the wrist and trapped underneath her own back, his body on top of hers holding her captive. He scanned her face for any sign of irritation or fear, and when he saw that she was surprised, but not unhappy, he grinned mischievously.

"I do not believe that I gave you permission to take such liberties madam" he scolded. "It would appear that you require some instruction on what is and what is _not _acceptable behavior in the presence of a wizard. I realize that being a _muggle _you are ignorant to the proper etiquette, and therefore cannot be held responsible for your ridiculousness, so… as an educator… I feel obligated to volunteer my precious time to correct you."

Terese giggled, wiggling under him in an attempt to break free. "You have no idea how cliché this is darling. Where I'm from there are hordes of women wishing to be your naughty student…"

Severus scowled at her in a pout and grumbled "Hush, you're spoiling it."

She laughed, but obeyed him. "Yes, professor. It won't happen again, I promise you."

He snickered, and then continued. "Good" he growled, looking stern. "I will not have you wasting my time."

Terese did her best to look repentant, but the urge to laugh again was making her lips twist.

"Such insolence" Severus purred, brushing her ear with his lips. "You should have more respect. I am a wizard, and not to be trifled with. I can see that I am going to have to show you just what I am capable of… and just how much at my mercy you really are."

Terese's eyes widened as he pushed her thighs apart with his own legs, and used the arm that was immobilizing her hand under her back to tilt her hips up grant him the access to plunge into her without warning. She gasped, and a moan escaped her lips.

When she managed to regain a bit of her composure she breathed "Nice touch."

Looking positively chuffed, he whispered "Thank you" before forcing himself back into his role. He pulled out of her only to thrust back in again hard, pressing her into the mattress. She groaned, further swelling his pride.

"Not quite so brazen now, are you? Perhaps you'll make a good little pet after all, with the proper training." He pulled out again, but this time rather than re-entering he froze above her, waiting.

He was completely out of his league here, and he knew it, but it was fun, and he wanted to show her that in spite of his inexperience he didn't expect her to do all of the work.

Terese's eyes opened and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes?" he said. "Did you want something?"

She smirked, and nodded.

Sneering he asked her "Well? What is it?"

Terese grinned. She couldn't help it. "You sir" she whined, knowing it would stroke his ego and keep the game going.

He laughed haughtily. "Me? You want _me_? Isn't that precious" he mocked her, playing it up to the full extent. "What, may I ask, is it that you want with _me_?"

"Take me" she begged, trying hard not to laugh.

"Take you where?" he asked, feigning annoyance, and nearly sending her into a fit of giggling hysterics at the silliness of it all. "You muggles always seem completely incapable of making any sense. I think I was wrong, you're clearly hopeless."

"Take my body" she squeaked. "Ravish me!"

A slow, sexy, and admittedly _dangerous_ smirk told her that she had said the right thing. "_Professor_" he reminded her.

"Yes, ravish me Professor!"

Suddenly unable to keep up the charade, Severus let himself collapse on top of her and let go of her arms as he broke into a fit of rumbling chuckles. "This is ridiculous" he laughed. "But thank you for the effort."

Terese laughed with him and wrapped her now freed arms around his torso. "It was fun. We'll have to try again sometime" she suggested, naughty thoughts suddenly hatching in her mind of dark empty classrooms, immobilizing spells, and his wand traced along her naked body.

Severus smiled, and kissed her temple. "Yes. Certainly." He slipped his hands down under her backside and slid slowly into her again. "In the meantime, I think I'd like to have you once more before I have to go class."

Terese sighed happily, and danced her fingers up and down his back as he moved in and out of her body. His dominant show now dismissed, he was gentle and reverent, allowing passion to build more gradually.

"Mmm… I could become quite addicted to this" he admitted, kissing her neck as the pleasure intensified between them.

She smiled, lowering her hands to his rear and pulling him harder into her body. "Me too baby. Me too."

At breakfast, Severus made a point of sitting a seat away from Terese, not wanting anyone to suspect, even for a moment, that there was anything at all between them but still close enough that he would be able to hear any conversation she had with the other staff members.

The Headmaster informed her that today she would be attending Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, and glancing at Severus, she joked that she hoped the class wasn't going to be about Hippogriffs.

Hagrid blushed brightly through his beard. "No, no hippogriffs today Miss. You've got my word on that."

Terese grinned at him so he would know she was kidding. "Honestly Hagrid, I've been thinking that I'd really like to start over and meet him properly. I'm sure if I had the chance I could make a better impression."

The big man smiled at her, obviously pleased by her request. She knew that he would be having a hard year with Aragog being ill, and with Harry, Ron, and Hermione too busy to visit.

"Certainly Miss! We'd like that. Maybe today at lunch time we can pay 'im a visit. "E's ah… well, 'e's 'ad a rough time lately. Lost a friend not too long ago."

Terese knew he was talking about Sirius, and opened her mouth to express her sympathy. Severus, seeing her expression and anticipating what she was going to do, flicked his wand under the table and caused her goblet of pumpkin juice to tip over onto her lap.

Suddenly faced with cold pumpkin juice all over her skirt and soaking through to her legs, Terese jumped up from the table. "Oh… poop" she grumbled, wondering what in the hell she was going to do now.

Suddenly, completely on its own, her hand reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the phony wand that Dumbledore had given her. With a wave, her skirt was dry, and Terese sat back down, trying to hide her astonished confusion. She looked at Severus, her eyes desperate for an answer, and he discreetly tilted his head in the direction of the Headmaster, who was smiling at her with shining eyes.

"Whoops a daisy!" Horace Slughorn chuckled jovially from a few seats down.

Severus cringed inwardly at his mistake. In his effort to distract her from revealing too much, he had forgotten the potential consequences of spilling the juice on her. A witch who couldn't quickly clear up a bit of juice on a dress was sure to raise questions. It was a very good thing that Dumbledore's reflexes were still as sharp as ever. When he caught the Headmaster's eye he gave him a nod of thanks.

As soon as he saw Terese being escorted out of the great hall by Hagrid, Severus excused himself as well, and started off for his classroom. His near slip-up was plaguing his mind, and he was completely disgusted with himself. After all of his comments to her about not blowing her own cover and endangering everyone, he had nearly done it for her.

It was, he knew, really a minor mistake. If anyone had noticed there surely could have been a solution anyway. That really wasn't the point. What was bothering Severus was that, minor or not, it was _his _mistake.

Last night, when he had been arguing with Terese against the idea of them starting something that was likely doomed to end in tragedy, he had been persuaded by her sweetness and the great temptation of being loved. Now, in the light of day, after having been lavished with that love all night and again early this morning, he had come to a very startling conclusion. He was completely hooked, and it had already begun to dull his edge.

Severus was well aware of the fact that his life had been, for the most part, an endless string of disappointment and pain. He had, over the years, become accustomed to it so that it no longer came as any surprise when fate popped up again to kick him in the face. Good things however, truly good things, were such a rarity that he had allowed himself to be sucked into this one in spite of the massive potential for disaster. Even worse, he had allowed it to consume him to the point of distracting him from his mission and his obligations almost immediately after it began.

Much to his annoyance and shame, even during his classes he found his mind continually wandering to the curve of her hips and the feel of her body moving against his in the passionate lover's dance…

_This nonsense has got to stop _he thought irritably, as his sixth year class was filing out of the room. A little verbal sparring with Potter would normally have held his attention, but today not even that seemed to be working. He made a decision then and there that something would have to be done.

Terese had a long enjoyable day with Hagrid in the forest, and to her relief nothing happened that was either terribly dangerous or disgusting. During their break for lunch they paid a visit to Buckbeak "Witherwings" at Hagrid's house, and he was much gentler with Terese this time. Though it embarrassed her, she was a bit nervous. That kick to the head had been a very unpleasant experience and she had absolutely no doubt that if provoked the creature could easily inflict fatal damage.

At dinnertime, her heart did a happy little leap when she saw her favorite professor, his customary scowl planted firmly on his face. _He won't look so grumpy later, if I have anything to say about it _she thought, smirking smugly.

"Ah, Miss Jones!" It was Professor Slughorn. "I've been speaking to Albus and he says that it will be all right for you to join me in the potions room tomorrow. I've got something special planned, as promised."

Terese smiled. In spite of the fact that Severus was not the Potions Master at this point, she had still been looking forward to the class. Her only fear was that Slughorn would, in his desire to pinpoint her level of talent, ask her to participate actively in the brewing. She knew a few formulas from tinkering around on Pottermore, but anything else would be completely over her head. Apparently if Dumbledore had approved it however, he thought that it was safe, and she trusted his judgment on the matter.

Wanting to catch Severus' attention, after missing him throughout the day, Terese kept sneaking him meaningful glances. Her frustration grew as he completely ignored her all throughout the meal, not even once looking her way. She knew it was important for them to hide their relationship, but she thought that he was taking it a little too far. Hoping he would follow shortly, she excused herself early and returned to the dungeons. Still not having ever heard his password, and naturally reluctant to try to enter his quarters without him, went to her own room and waited.

She hadn't expected him to take so long in joining her, and in her anxiousness, she sat down at her little desk with the ink and quill that had been provided there, and began to write.

Severus felt tremendous relief when Terese left the great hall. He had been steeling himself all day for the conversation that he knew must be had, and had been fairly confident in his ability to handle the situation properly… until he had seen her. She had walked in and scanned the room, he knew, searching for him. When her eyes settled upon him a careful but delighted little smile had planted itself on her face and Severus' resolve had been all but shattered.

Nobody ever in all the years that he could remember had ever looked so incredibly happy to see him. In fact, if he were honest, nobody had ever really looked happy to see him at all except for Lily on occasion during their childhood. This girl however, with her mischievous eyes and slightly flushed cheeks, was always glad to be in his company. As far as he had seen, it seemed that in his presence was where she was in fact at her gladdest.

_I know how she feels because I have felt the same. I know all too well what it is like to come into this very room after a long day and look for the pair of eyes that spent the day dancing through my thoughts. I know that feeling of exhilaration when the eyes are finally spotted. I know that her heart is beating a bit faster now and she is happy because even though we won't speak, she is in the room with the one she loves, and that person is me. How in the world could it possibly be me? I am meant to be forever the one longing, not the one who is longed for, but somehow something changed. _

Oh how things had changed. When he had been in her position he had been just a boy. It was, of course, Lily Evans who he would come looking for at the end of each day. He would seek her out, and when their eyes would meet he would smile, happy just to be near her again even though she would dine with the Gryffindors and he with his fellow Slytherins. He had continued to look for her every evening even after their falling out, when there would be no more meeting of eyes or smiles, and she was with Potter and the very sight of her seemed to re-ignite the agonizing inferno that had been set off inside his soul.

Now there was someone looking for _him_. Now there was someone loving _him_, and she had shown him just what joys possessing such a love had to offer. How in the world was he going to tell her that it had to end? That they had made a mistake and it needed to be corrected?

Severus focused on his dinner, which he found he had no real appetite for anymore, or stared straight ahead, looking at nothing. He forced himself not to let his eyes wander in her direction again, willing himself to stay strong so that later on he could do what he felt was best. It wasn't easy. She wasn't far away and her voice carried to his ears as she conversed with the other professors. Most of them probably didn't perceive the nervousness that trying to maintain her secret brought out in her. As someone who had seen her at her most relaxed, it was very clear to him.

_Potions with Slughorn tomorrow _he thought, sneering at his roast beef. _It's a pity she couldn't have attended a potions class with me. Surely she would have learned more. _He would never admit to being jealous, not even entirely to himself, but he was. Knowing that she probably wouldn't be speaking to him anymore after tonight certainly didn't help.

When she left his first instinct was to immediately follow. He probably could have gotten away with it, as surely no one at Hogwarts would have ever believed for a moment that the pretty visiting witch from America could possibly entertain the idea of an affair with the greasy old dungeon bat, but Severus wasn't willing to take any chances. Even if someone suspected him of fancying her it could lead to deadly complications.

After what he deemed a respectable amount of time he made his way back to the dungeons, stopping for a couple of shots of Ogden's Old in his office before he sought her out.

The knock on the door was soft, and at first Terese thought it must be someone else. Normally Severus came into her room via their shared wall, and she had never known him to be timid about announcing his presence. When she opened the door and found him there, looking as tightly wound as a spring and smelling a bit boozy, she began to worry.

"Well. Took you long enough, didn't it?" she commented, closing the door behind him.

He said nothing, apparently preferring to scrutinize some cracks in the stone floor instead.

Terese sighed. "I've been dumped enough times to know what this sort of behavior means. That didn't take long. Can I at least ask why?"

He looked up quickly, stunned by her words. Two thoughts crossed his mind. The first being _Who in their right mind would ever dump someone who can love like this girl? _The second being _Oh, right, apparently I would… but I doubt I would be classified by many as being in my right mind. _

After a few awkward seconds he cleared his throat. "I am not _dumping _you. What a ridiculously juvenile term!" He shook his head, attempting to gather his strength. "I have simply come to the conclusion that…"

She was staring at him. Her eyes were boring into his but there was no anger, nor any desperation. All he could see was a quiet, expectant, sadness. His thoughts drifted back to this morning, when those eyes had been full of passion and joy, and she had been cooing encouragement into his ear as they made love.

He couldn't continue. He knew what he meant to say but the words simply would not come forth.

"Yes?" she prompted.

He shook his head. "I… I have come to the conclusion…" he said slowly. "That… we…" he sighed, giving into the pleading of his own heart. "We need to be more careful. We need to devise a system for dealing with others so that we can ensure you and your secret knowledge will never be exposed. There were two close calls this morning. One was your fault and the other, I admit, was mine. This is very important and will only become more so."

Terese smiled. She knew very well that he had come here to tell her they couldn't be together anymore. It had been written all over his face and his demeanor, and then suddenly something had changed and caused him to back down. She wasn't sure what it was, or how she should proceed, but she was glad.

"Ok. You're right, of course. We can't afford any slip-ups. We'll have to put some time and planning into making sure it doesn't happen again."

He nodded, looking much less perturbed. "Yes. It is vital."

She saw his eyes travel over to her bed and a little smirk appeared on his face. "In the meantime however… I believe you spent the day learning about the care of magical creatures, yes?"

Grinning, Terese nodded.

He sauntered over to the bed and gracefully climbed onto it, settling himself to one side and beckoning for her to join him. "Then I think I'd like to give you a test. You see, there is a magical creature in this very room who is feeling decidedly in need of some _care_."

She laughed. "Would that magical creature happen to be the black-haired wizard on my bed?"

His predatory expression provided all the answer that she needed.


	13. Patience

Sitting in the potions classroom with Professor Slughorn, Terese tried desperately to fight the nervousness that was making her palms sweat and her heart pound. She hoped that he wouldn't ask any difficult potions or magic questions and hoped even more that he wouldn't bring up any American witch or wizard friends of his that he would expect her to be familiar with.

"As I said, I've got special plans for us today" he said cheerfully. Terese smiled at him, trying to get her quickened breathing under control before she went into a full blown panic attack.

_I wish Severus were here _she thought, lamenting the fact that he couldn't help her through this situation.

"It took me a bit of thinking to come up with just the right brew for us to go over today. I wanted it to be something out of the ordinary that I would be able to share with all of my classes, first years on up." Suddenly he gave Terese a mischievous look. "I covered love potions with my NEWT students already, otherwise perhaps we could have whipped you up something for a certain Defense Professor, if you catch my drift?"

The horror must have shown on her face, because he began to chuckle knowingly.

"Ah yes, don't think I haven't noticed!" he teased, wagging a chubby finger in her direction. "I've seen the way you look at Severus at meal times. You try to hide it, but it's plain to see how you admire him."

She shook her head, trying to come up with a quick excuse. "Oh, no… he's… Well, he's so rude, you know, and he… I don't… We aren't…"

Slughorn laughed deviously. "Don't worry yourself my dear, I won't tell him. I wouldn't dream of it. Truthfully though… I think it might do him some good, some positive female attention. You ought to tell him yourself. I think you'd have to be rather blunt, as I don't believe that subtlety would do the trick with a fellow like Severus." He looked thoughtful, and Terese decided to cut the conversation off before he tried to give her any more advice.

"Oh I couldn't. I can't" she stammered. "I'll be leaving before long, and it's best to just leave it be. You understand, I'm sure?" She certainly hoped he did.

Slughorn nodded, patting her back sympathetically. "Ah, yes. Of course. It seems it is not meant to be. Don't worry. There are many eligible wizards on your side of the sea, I am sure."

Other than that initial uncomfortable exchange, the rest of the class was quite pleasant. Slughorn's choice of "something special" turned out to be a hair growing potion that had been developed by a former student of his. It was unique in the fact that it had been the first potion that had ever been specific enough to only cause hair growth on top of the head, without the unfortunate side effect of its user being gifted with a large beard or excessive body hair as well. The student who had formulated it was now the owner of the most successful wizard cosmetics company in Britain.

Terese hadn't intended to actively participate in the class if she could help it, but when Slughorn asked her to be a test subject for his own example of the potion, she decided there could be no harm in it… and it was definitely a better option than muggle extensions, anyway.

He warned her to take small sips, thankfully, as the demonstration would have to be repeated in every class. As it was, by the time the end of the day rolled around, her normally just past shoulder-length hair was nearly long enough to sit on.

Feeling sneaky, she had tucked her hair up into her hat during lunch time so that Severus would be surprised when he saw her later. She hoped he would like the change… although if he didn't, a pair of scissors was easy enough to find as a remedy.

At dinner, Terese noticed that the object of her affections didn't seem to have much of an appetite, and seemed to be scowling even more than usual. What little he did eat, he stabbed with his fork as if he were trying to make sure it was really dead. Of course, as much as she wanted to talk to him about this, she couldn't do so in front of the rest of the staff at the head table. Instead, she spent the meal listening to Horace raving on about what a delight it had been to have her in his classes.

When Severus rather abruptly left the table without excusing himself, Terese glanced over at the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled at her, and then rather loudly began discussing that the weather was expected to become very cold over the weekend, drawing the eyes of most of the staff to himself. Smirking, Terese quietly set off for the dungeons.

As expected, she found him in his room. Her knock at their shared wall was answered quicker and more gruffly than it had been in quite a while. He didn't say anything in greeting, but instead yanked the chair at his desk back out and sat down, focusing again on whatever it was he had been scribbling on.

Terese decided that trying to improve his mood was probably a better idea than trying to get him to discuss whatever had caused it to be foul, so she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around quickly, and his expression was one of plain irritation. Trying to swallow her nervousness, she smiled at him and whipped her hat off, letting her thick brown hair cascade down around her. To her dismay, his eyes only narrowed further.

"What?" she asked, feeling a little hurt. "You don't like it?"

He snorted, and turned back to what she could now see was a stack of student papers.

Terese sighed. "Who peed in your Wheaties?" she grumbled, debating inwardly on whether or not she should just go back to her own room.

He turned around again, still glaring, but this time she thought she could see a little bit of sadness in his eyes, just past the bitterness. He was getting easier to read, and although it pleased her in many ways, it also made her a little uneasy. If it was easier for her to see through his outer façade, would it be easier for others, as well? Voldemort, perhaps?

"What?" he snapped. "Please, spare me your ridiculous muggle babbling and speak proper English, would you? I happen to be in the middle of something."

"Ooh, excuse me Professor. I certainly wouldn't want to disturb you with all of my troublesome ridiculousness. I'll just take my ridiculous muggle self back to my room, shall I?"

He didn't bother to turn around again, but shot back "Why don't you go and find Slughorn? The two of you can busy yourselves brewing more utterly pointless cosmetics and discussing how much better of a potions master he is than myself."

_Ah. Aha! _

"Oh brother…" she groaned. "That's what this is? You're jealous?" She giggled. "You're jealous of a chubby old man? No offense to Horace, he's fun… and a Slytherin…" she shook her head, aware that she was getting off topic. "But, he'd be more like a really cool, rule-bending, slightly boozy grandpa than somebody that I'd… well… you know."

Severus did turn to look at her now, and although he didn't look nearly as angry anymore, there was still irritation on his face. "I know _that_" he growled, rolling his eyes. "And I most certainly am not _jealous_ of that pompous old fool. I simply find the idea of you cheerfully off brewing potions with another wizard a bit _distasteful_. That is all."

She giggled again. "You're jealous. Only my apparent infidelity consisted of standing too close to another man's cauldron." Unable to help herself, she laughed so hard that she made a funny snorting noise, and Severus snickered in spite of himself.

He sighed. "Of course you've completely missed the point. I shouldn't have expected any different."

Terese stopped laughing and gave him a dirty look. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't really appreciate it when you talk about me like I'm a complete dimwit. I think I've mentioned that to you before, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop doing it."

He ignored her, so she decided that she might as well keep going.

"This is the second weird evening we've had in a row you know" she pointed out, hoping that it would help. "I know you were going to break it off last night. I know you're not really comfortable with… well, with this relationship we seem to have entered into. It's got you all out of sorts. Can't we talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" he asked, but with less malice than she had expected.

"What you're afraid of" she said quietly, hoping that she didn't set him off completely with her honesty.

Severus spun around with his eyes narrowed and his mouth open to retort… and then, to Terese's surprise, he stopped. His expression changed, and he leaned back in his chair. "I've never done anything like this before" he admitted. "I'm in deep over my head, and I've no idea how I should be feeling. That would be difficult enough, but right now, with my entire life, and the entire wizarding _world_ resting precariously at the edge of a precipice, ready to fall to its fate at any moment… I can't help but think that it's foolish to place myself in such an unsure situation. There's just too much at stake. Whether our connection gets one or both of us killed, or simply earns me more heartache, there are still consequences greater than ourselves. I have a part to play, and if I'm invested in this… in this _thing_ that we have started, I'm afraid that my ability to do my duty will be compromised."

Terese knew that he had a point. She had considered this herself, even though she didn't want to let herself believe it was true. It was hard to admit that the best thing that had ever happened to her had the potential to ruin everything.

"I wouldn't cause you any heartache on purpose" she whispered, feeling the dread creeping up on her. "But you're right, I know."

He nodded, feeling a pain in his chest that threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

"I don't want to give up on us" she said, her tone pleading. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm not sure" he admitted. "I'd like to think so. It is selfish, certainly, but I refuse to let go of the one person in my life who has truly loved me. Your love was strong enough to bring you all this way… I hold out hope that it will be strong enough to protect us from whatever is to come."

Terese felt tears brimming in her eyes. "But what if…"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I have no way to know, and since in this story you've read, I died a solitary man, we have no way to find out. We can either end it now, and let things unfold the way they were originally intended to… or we can take the risk, not just for ourselves, but for everything, and hope that your coming here will change things for the better." He smirked. "In spite of my insecurities, I can assure you it has certainly bettered things for _me_. If I'm meant to die next year, I shall die a much happier man, anyway."

She wiped the wetness off of her cheeks. "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care if I have to go and set Albus' wand on fire personally, I _will _find a way to save you."

Severus chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary my dear. We'll sort something out. In the meantime… I shall try my best to control my erratic behavior if you'll promise to be patient with me. Does that sound fair?"

Terese nodded. "Of course. I love you. Even when you're being ridiculous." She giggled. "Honestly… jealous of Professor Slughorn…"

He rolled his eyes, but she noticed a redness in his cheeks.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering a conversation from earlier. "He knows I fancy you, by the way."

Severus' eyebrow shot up in question. "Who? Slughorn?"

Terese sighed and nodded. "Yes. He said he could tell by the way I watch you. He was encouraging, actually" she laughed. "I told him that I thought you were rude, and that since I was leaving, it was better if you didn't find out."

Severus snickered. "Rude?"

"Mmm hmm. Very rude."

"I don't think I like your tone" he teased. "In fact, I think I shall have to teach you a lesson. Perhaps I'll tie you up with your own hair, now that you've gone to the trouble of lengthening it for me."

She grinned. "That's kinky."

He nodded. "That's the point."

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and if you are enjoying this story so far, please tell me so! Life has been a bit difficult lately and I can use all the encouragement I can get! Please don't give up on this story, as it will be updated as soon as I am able. It may take some time, but I am going to see it through to the end. Thanks for your patience!_


	14. At His Mercy

Rather than tying her up with her hair, as he had threatened, Terese watched with interest as Severus rummaged through a dresser drawer in search of something.

Finally, looking pleased, he turned back to her holding up a worn looking old silver and green wool scarf.

Terese giggled. "Is that what I think it is?"

His only answer was to jerk his head in the direction of his bed. Obediently, she stepped over to the bed and laid down.

Slowly, teasingly, he sauntered across the room to where she lay. There was mischief in his eyes, and she was fairly certain that she knew what he had in mind.

"You're going to tie me up with your old scarf?" she asked, amused.

Still not answering, he gave her a sharp look and placed his finger against his lips. That was her cue to hush, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Hands over your head" he demanded.

He placed one knee on the bed so that he could lean down and tie her wrists together. The scarf was long enough that he was able to tie the excess to a bed post, leaving her at a diagonal angle.

Terese knew she was grinning ear to ear, and hoped that it wasn't spoiling whatever fantasy he was attempting to act out. When he had secured the scarf to his satisfaction, he backed away off the bed and then leaned casually against the bottom bedpost, watching her.

"Well?" she giggled.

His only response was a quick wave of his hand. Terese let out a little squeal as the cool dungeon air hit her naked flesh. Every last stitch of her clothing had disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! I brought that bra from home and I don't have another one!"

He smirked, but still said nothing. His eyes roamed over her body lazily, almost as if he were bored. Terese started to get a bit nervous.

After several tense seconds, he finally moved away from the bedpost and slowly began to walk around to the side of the bed. He stopped still at the bottom, and she saw his wand appear out of his sleeve.

Terese's eyes widened when he traced the tip of the wood over the top of her foot and very slowly up the inside of her calf. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but closed it again when his eyes met hers and narrowed in warning. She was expected to stay quiet.

When the wand reached her knee, Severus kneeled again on the bed so that he could continue his journey up her body. The wand traced her thigh, up her hip, then over her rib cage, and over her left breast at an agonizingly slow pace. She gasped when it brushed over her hardened nipple.

He slid the wand across her collarbone and down over her right breast, working his way back down until he reached her feet once more. When he lifted it off of her toes, he set it back against her lower belly, and with his eyes following the path he was tracing, he drew invisible little swirls up over her navel, midriff, and chest.

The longer this strange game went on, the more Terese found herself enjoying it. The wood tickled, and spread a warm vibration of energy over her body. She assumed it must be the magic, moving out of him and through his wand to trickle over her skin. In contrast with the refreshing coolness of the room, it made for a very erotic sensation. Goosebumps covered her limbs, and occasionally she would shiver.

Never in her life had she been both so aroused and relaxed at the same time. She wasn't sure if she wanted to fall asleep or beg him to screw her senseless.

"Mmm... this is nice" she mumbled. As soon as she spoke, the wand lifted off of her skin. Curious, Terese looked at her lover questioningly.

"You have a choice to make" he informed her. "And you will only get to decide once."

Smirking, she nodded.

"I'm going to remove the scarf, but in its place you'll be bound by magic. Not like simply being tied, I mean completely immobilized. You won't be able to do any more than blink your eyes. I will be free to do with you whatever I wish and you will be unable to escape or even protest. Granting your consent will mean you will have to trust me completely for a duration of my discretion. Witholding your consent means we stop now, I let you up, and your clothes go back on. I will not hold your refusal against you, but I will not make this offer again. The choice... is yours."

Terese stared at him, a mixture of amusement and unease showing on her face. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but submitting to someone's every whim for an indefinite amount of time with no way to communicate was not an idea she was sure she liked.

On the other side of the coin, she knew that she didn't want him to stop what he was doing either. Therefore there was really only one way to answer.

"Go ahead. I trust you."

He was pleased with her answer. She could see that in the way his eyes glittered.

"Very well" he whispered. With a slight movement of his wand, the scarf began to loosen itself from her wrists and the bedposts. When it was completely freed, it slid under her head and then rapidly wrapped itself snugly over her eyes and knotted finally at her right temple.

He muttered a word and Terese felt her body go limp, completely paralyzed although she could still feel the air, and the bedspread beneath her. She tried with all of her willpower to move, even just a little, and found it completely impossible.

She attempted to open her mouth to speak, but her lips would not move. Panic rising, she tried to make her vocal chords cooperate to no avail.

He had been right. There was no way for her to protest, or to communicate with him at all. She was still able to breathe, thankfully, and he was right, her eyes did move underneath the makeshift blindfold, but that was all. In her fear, her respiration quickened drastically and she felt wetness gathering in the corner of her eyes. She trusted him... but this was very unsettling.

Suddenly, she felt a large hand press against her cheek, firm but gentle. The bed moved under his weight, and she felt his breath on her face. "You're all right" he whispered. "Trust me."

Terese sighed with relief, her anxiety immediately soothed. Her breathing slowed again to a normal rate, and he pressed two fingers to her neck, checking to make sure her pulse was slowing back down again as well.

"That's it" he said, comfortingly. "Relax. Nothing will harm you while I'm here."

If she could have smiled, she would have.

"There" he breathed. "That's better." His weight on the bed shifted again, and then left. She listened carefully, wondering where he was. She heard the sound of a cabinet opening and closing, and then seconds later he was back again, next to her.

She heard the faint pop of a stopper, and then a quiet thump of glass being set down on the night table. She heard what sounded like him rubbing his hands together, and shortly after he picked up her right hand. She could smell the oil that he had rubbed onto his hands. It smelled of cinnamon and cloves and was warm and tingly on her hand and arm.

He massaged her whole hand, in between her fingers, and then up her arm, to her shoulder. He was taking his time, missing nothing. He worked his way across her chest, and over down her other arm, repeating the process down to her hand on that side as well. Next he moved down her stomach, onto each thigh, and down her calves. Skipping her feet for the time being, he carefully flipped her onto her stomach, where he he lavished her back, shoulders, and buttocks with the same attention.

If Terese had been capable of making any noise, she would have moaned. This was by far the most thorough and pleasurable massage she had ever had the privilege of receiving. She hoped he would never stop.

When he flipped her over again and again backed off of the bed, she silently mourned the loss of his hands on her body. She heard the rustle of fabric, and hoped that it meant he was shedding his own clothing. When he again settled on the bed, he did not touch her so she had no way of knowing.

There was the sound of the stopper again, and again the little thump of him replacing the bottle on the table. She waited, almost forgetting to breathe, wondering what he would do next.

At last, she felt him move again, and he slowly slid his body over top of hers. His skin was definitely bare. Her heart began to pound with anticipation, and she felt him pause.

Severus gently removed the scarf from Terese's eyes, and he studied her face for any sign of discomfort. She saw that he was concerned, and longed to tell him that she was fine. Better than fine, in fact, and couldn't remember ever having felt quite this good.

She blinked slowly, trying to convey her emotions with such limited means of expressing herself. He stared into her eyes, and various images of the last several minutes began to flash through her head like someone looking at a flip book.

_He's using legilimency _she thought. _Excellent. I wonder why he didn't do that when he wanted me to answer his questions?_

"The Headmaster forbade it" he said, smirking. "Due to the sensitive nature of some of the information that you're carrying around in that pretty little head of yours. Believe me, it wasn't any sort of ethical issue on my part, I was simply following orders. That's why I restricted myself to only the last few minutes. What we do when we're alone and disrobed is absolutely none of his business." His smirk spread into a wolfish grin. "I am glad you're enjoying yourself so much, by the way."

He laughed deviously when her cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and then kissed her hard.

He had been debating on whether or not he should release her from the spell before making love to her, and right on up until he'd perused her memory of the last few minutes he had remained undecided.

The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her, but realistically, she had never turned him down before and she _had_ consented to this little experiment in the first place.

When he'd seen the little pulse in her neck speed up he had feared she was afraid again, or feeling violated somehow, and he hadn't wanted to take any chances. If Dumbledore ever found out he had used legilimency on her he would be furious... but Severus didn't think he would ever find out. It was a risk he was willing to take.

Now, knowing that not only was she comfortable with their current arrangement, but thrilled by it, he knew that the obvious choice was to proceed.

The whole thing had been completely spontaneous. He'd really had no previous plan in place, but had decided to wing it in the interest of doing something exciting for her. In spite of how much he enjoyed their physical relationship, in the back of his mind, he still had a great deal of guilt over his own lack of experience. He was, among all of his other concerns, always wondering whether or not he was actually satisfying her at all, or if she simply cared too much for him to let on the truth.

It was a great relief to know how she really felt, and, as it turned out, also a massive turn on. He had planned to carefully and meticulously concentrate on only her pleasure, but now, under the circumstances, he was feeling a bit too randy to be quite that selfless. Thankfully, he didn't think she would mind.

Terese felt like swooning under his attentions. He was practically attacking her lips... and neck... and breasts... Ah yes, this would do. She had never realized that it was possible to be as immobile and lifeless as a rag doll and still get this much enjoyment out of sex.

_I learn something new every day here _she thought, amused.

Unable to wait anymore, he plunged into her hard and she wished her voice was working so she could properly show her appreciation. His enthusiasm always made up for his lack of experience, and he was right about being a very quick learner. He was better now, after such a short time, than anyone she had ever been with previously, and she didn't think that it was just because she was biased. The hot tingling in her nether regions suggested that he had found another use for his oil as well, and she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Terese felt her passion building and suddenly found herself hoping that he would remove the spell so that she could be a more active participant. She felt guilty just laying here enjoying his efforts.

He let out a loud groan and grabbing his wand off the night table, he muttered a quiet, raspy word. Terese felt a brief pins and needles sensation throughout her body and discovered that she could move again.

"Mmm. Love you" she moaned.

"Forgive me darling, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I prefer you more animated I'm afraid."

Not wanting to disappoint, she wrapped her legs tight around his hips and laced her fingers into his hair.

Afterwards, draped over him, the sweat cooling on her body in the damp dungeon air, Terese had a thought.

"What was that oil?" she asked him, glancing over at the bottle that was still sitting on the night table. It was glass, about four inches high, and about three quarters full of a dark, amber liquid.

He smiled. "I made it for you. It's a little something I actually dreamed up many years ago, when I was feeling particularly sorry for myself. I never intended to actually make it, because I never thought I'd ever have anyone to use it on. It's got ginger, and cinnamon..."

"And cloves" she added, which made him smirk.

"Yessss..." He chuckled. "And a few other ingredients that I think I'll keep to myself. It's a massage oil, obviously, that has warming properties." His lips twitched with slightly embarrassed amusement. "But it is multipurpose, as you may have noticed."

Terese grinned. "Yes, I noticed. Very nice. You're going to have to somehow help me procure another bra before tomorrow morning, you know. I'm not facing the school without one."


End file.
